Soulmate
by Brain Damages
Summary: En rentrant de soirée, après avoir voulu venir en aide à un homme dans la rue, Alicia est laissée pour morte sur un trottoir froid de Voltera. Malheureusement pour le vampire qui a tentée de la tuer, il l'a loupée, et la voilà maintenant devenue vampire à son tour. Bien décidée à se venger, les choses ne vont pourtant pas se passer comme prévues.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Soulmate

**Auteur :** BrainDamages

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer et je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fanfiction.

* * *

Alicia pénétra dans l'ascenseur étroit de l'immeuble de Julia, une de ses collègues qui donnait une soirée en l'honneur de la promotion d'une femme quelconque dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle aurait cent fois préféré rentrer chez elle après le boulot, mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à décevoir Julia, qui s'était fait une joie à l'idée qu'elle vienne aussi et s'amuse un peu avec tout le monde. Selon cette dernière, il y aurait de l'alcool, plein d'homme sexy et célibataire, de la bonne musique au volume maximum et des gâteaux à s'en faire exploser dans l'estomac. Pour couronner le tout, c'était une soirée déguisée.

Sachant qu'elle sortait tout juste de l'hôpital, elle n'avait eu le temps d'enfiler son costume, mais elle pourrait toujours demander à Julia d'utiliser sa chambre ou encore sa salle de bain pour se changer à l'abri des yeux indiscrets. Arrivée au bon étage, elle sortit de la boite métallique et traversa le couloir. Elle n'était jamais venue, mais elle su tout de suite à quelle porte elle devait frapper : il suffisait de suivre la musique et les rires. Rien qu'à entendre le bruit qu'ils faisaient, elle se sentit tout d'un coup très fatiguée, et se promis de ne pas rentrer trop tard. De toute façon, elle travaillait tôt le lendemain matin, et il ne s'agissait pas de louper le réveil !

Elle appuya pour la seconde fois sur la sonnette. Avec la musique qu'il y avait dans l'appartement, personne ne devait l'entendre. Alicia soupira et décida que si son amie n'était pas venue lui ouvrir dans deux minutes, elle rentrerait chez elle en prétextant une grippe carabinée au téléphone. D'ailleurs, elle n'était peut-être pas obligée d'attendre deux minutes ! Elle allait faire demi-tour lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit sur Julia, déguisée en petit chaperon rouge, qui n'avait, mais cela n'engageait qu'elle, plus rien du personnage de compte. Ou alors il s'agissait d'un compte pour adulte seulement.

_"Mais..! Et ton costume ?"_ s'exclama la rousse en la dévisageant.

Visiblement, cette dernière avait déjà bien commencé à boire. Ses yeux, un peu moins ouverts que d'ordinaire, étaient rouge et brillants, son maquillage noir avait coulé et son haleine empestait la vodka. Elle n'osa même pas imaginer l'état des autres invités. Si quelqu'un lui vomissait dessus ce soir, elle lui arracherait la tête purement et simplement.

_"Tout est dans mon sac."_ répondit Alicia en secouant un sac plastique sous le nez de sa collègue. _"Je pourrais utiliser ta salle de bain pour me changer ?"_

La rousse la fixa une seconde, accoudée de manière plutôt ridicule sur la chambranle de sa porte d'entrée, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

_"Pourquoi veux-tu te changer ?"_ demanda t-elle, ayant visiblement perdu le fil de la conversation.

Alicia soupira.

_"Pour me mettre en costume tiens."_ répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

_"Ah mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Suis moi."_ s'exclama la rouquine en saisissant sa collègue par le bras.

Alicia eut tout juste le temps de fermer la porte que déjà Julia l'entrainait à travers son appartement. La fête battait déjà son plein, les gens parlaient forts, riaient beaucoup, trinquaient, buvaient, trinquaient à nouveau, chantaient à tue-tête des chansons ringardes. Bref. Il s étaient tous déjà bien éméchés. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut seule, elle s'assura qu'elle avait bien fermé la porte à clef et se déshabilla, fourrant négligemment ses vêtements dans son sac à main pour ne pas avoir à se les trimballer toute la soirée.

Elle avait décidé de s'habiller dans le style des années vingt. C'était un déguisement facile à trouver, facile à porter, qui ne vous faisait pas passer pour la reine des nymphomanes et qui passait plutôt inaperçu. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle enfila une robe noire qui aurait fait fureur à l'époque. Elle était cintrée, recouverte de strass discret et descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse pour se terminer en frange. Elle mit une paire de collant noir et des escarpins à talons vernis de la même couleur. Elle mettrait les gants après avoir terminé son maquillage et sa coiffure, choses qui ne devraient pas prendre trop de temps.

Elle opta, afin de coiffer ses cheveux blond comme le miel, pour un chignon crêpé qu'elle embellit avec un bandeau doré année vingt rehaussé d'une plume blanche. Pour le maquillage, elle suivit les conseils qu'on lui avait donné : les yeux charbonneux et un rouge à lèvre rouge sang. Après avoir inspecter rapidement son reflet dans la glace et avoir tournoyé sur elle-même, elle enfila ses gants noirs qui remontaient jusqu'en dessous du coude. Le résultat était saisissant, on avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait un bon dans le temps, et Alicia se félicita d'avoir choisit ce costume.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elle se dépêcha de ranger toutes ses affaires dans son sac avant de tourner le verrou et d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s'excusa auprès du couple qui attendait devant la porte et leur laissa sa place, essayant de ne pas imaginer ce que ces deux là allaient faire, enfermés seuls dans une salle de bain alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas chez eux. Les gens n'avaient vraiment aucun respect, et le simple fait de les savoir en pleine action alors qu'une trentaine de personnes faisaient la fête autour lui donna la nausée.

Elle n'était pas prude, elle avait déjà connu plusieurs hommes, mais elle avait toujours du mal avec les débordements d'affection en public. C'était une question de respect, autant pour elle-même que pour les autres. Elle avait un minimum de savoir-vivre. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les convives pour aller en direction de la cuisine dans l'espoir de retrouver Julia, où toute autre personne qu'elle connaissait, histoire de se fondre discrètement dans la conversation. Elle préférait ne pas débarquer comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Elle n'était pas un modèle de sociabilité, elle préférait du coup éviter de se lancer tête baissée dans une conversation avec des inconnus. Des inconnus ivres pour couronner le tout. A quelques pas d'elle, elle repéra enfin la chevelure rousse de sa collègue et marcha jusqu'à elle, veillant à ne pas bousculer les gens qui tenaient un verre. Elle ne voulait pas provoquer une catastrophe, après tout elle n'était là que depuis quelques minutes. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha le bras de Julia pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

_"Ah, Alicia ! Super ton costume, c'est quoi ?" _demanda t-elle, un nouveau verre à la main.

"Une marguerite." répondit Alicia, trouvant la question particulièrement stupide.

_"Ce n'est pas trop réaliste… Enfin après tout on s'en fiche ! Alicia, voilà Enzo et Léo, Enzo et Léo, voilà Alicia."_ s'enthousiasma Julia en faisant les présentations.

_"Enchantée…"_ marmonna la blonde, plutôt mal à l'aise, avant de leur tendre la main.

Le premier, qui devait être Léo, la lui serra gentiment, voulant surement la détendre un peu, et lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bu, ou en tout cas très peu, ce qui faisait de lui un interlocuteur privilégié. Le second, Enzo, avait l'air dans état pathétique. En fait, il était dans le même état que Julia. Il attrapa la main de la blonde et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baisemain. Alicia retira sa main en essayant de retenir une grimace, ce qui sembla faire rire Léo. Elle lui envoya un petit sourire gêné.

* * *

_"Cesse de trainer Démétri, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer."_ gronda une petite blonde portant une robe noire et une cape assortie, renvoyant d'elle une image plutôt effrayante.

Le prénommé Démétri se redressa et, d'un coup de pied sec, il dévissa la tête d'un vampire nouveau-né, l'envoyant rebondir durement contre le mur d'en face et arrachant un petit ricanement à une armoire à glace également vêtu d'une cape. Le blond ramassa le corps décapité par le col et le jeta dans le flammes de brasier que ses acolytes avaient fait, avant de faire de même avec la tête, qui avait roulé un peu plus loin. Il fit craquer ses doigts et huma l'air, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. La petite blonde autoritaire marcha jusqu'à lui, sentant bien que quelque chose préoccupait le traqueur.

_"Tu sens quelque chose ?"_ demanda t-elle avant d'humer l'air à son tour.

_"Il y en a d'autres Jane, nous devons nous séparer où ils nous échapperont encore. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je compte bien mettre un point finale à cette mission ce soir."_ déclara calmement le traqueur.

Ils avaient éliminer, quelques semaines auparavant, un vampire du nom de Gabriel Lombardie, originaire de Sicile, pour avoir tenter de se créer une armée de nouveau-nés dans le but de tenter un coup d'état à l'encontre des Volturi. Si la garde personnelle des rois de Volterra n'avait eu aucun mal à détruire ce vampire tricentenaire, les vampires qu'ils avaient créé en masse posaient déjà plus de problème. Ils étaient désorganisés, éparpillés à travers la ville, s'en prenaient aux humains sans prendre de précaution et semaient la terreur derrière eux.

Cette affaire avait donc prit une mauvaise tournure et requérait à présent que l'on s'en charge au plus vite. Il fallait agir avec rapidité et adresse, car ces vampires incontrôlables mettaient en péril leur secret. Avec l'avancée technologique des humains, il devenait de plus en plus indispensable de préserver le secret de leur existence. En plus de tuer parfois en plein jour et de s'en prendre à des groupes, ils ne prenaient pas la peine de cacher les corps ou de les détruire. Si tout les humains vivant à Volterra pensaient pour l'instant à l'hypothèse d'un tueur en série rodant dans les rues dès la tombée de la nuit, cela ne durerait pas.

Les humains étaient suspicieux de nature, et avec tous les films de vampires dont ils se gavaient à longueur de journée, ils ne tarderaient surement pas à faire le lien. Heureusement, leur vision de la condition vampirique était erronée, ce qui leur assurait une sécurité supplémentaire. Démétri avait déjà rencontré des hommes et des femmes croyant fermement à l'existence de créature damnée se nourrissant du sang des êtres humains, à la peau froide et dure comme le marbre, aux yeux plus rouge que le sang lui-même. Il n'avait pu que se mettre à rire devant leurs tentatives désespérés de s'en sortir.

De l'eau bénite, des croix, de l'ail, des pieux en bois, la lumière du jour, … Les humains ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour se sentir à l'abri. D'ailleurs, toutes les théories sur les vampires étaient ridicules : l'absence de reflet, dormir dans des cercueils tapisser de leur terre natale, l'impossibilité à entrer quelque-part sans y avoir été au préalable invité, le sang froid, la transformation en chauve-souris. Toutes ces idées étaient d'un ridicule ! Tous comme ces histoires de crocs, de canines proéminente…

Jane et Félix partirent de leur côté pour rattraper les fuyards, et Démétri parti donc seul dans la nuit pour mener à bien sa mission.

* * *

Alicia refusa le verre qu'Enzo lui tendait, tentant d'être polie malgré l'agacement que provoquait en elle cet énergumène ivre-mort. Il la prit par l'épaule et insista lourdement, approchant le petit verre de sa bouche pour l'encourager à boire un peu. Lassée, et désirant à tout prix se libérer de l'étreinte de brun qui empestait l'alcool, elle attrapa le shot de tequila qu'il lui tendait et l'avala cul sec, ne pouvant retenir une grimace quand elle ressentit l'alcool lui brûler la trachée. Elle rendit brusquement le verre à son propriétaire et le repoussa tant bien que mal, obligée de plaquer ses deux mains sur son torse pour avoir la force de le remettre à sa place.

_"J'ai… J'ai envie de t'embre… Asser…"_ tenta maladroitement Enzo en titubant.

_"On va éviter d'accord ?"_ le stoppa t-elle d'une voix limite agressive.

_"Allez quoi !"_ s'énerva t-il en tentant de lui prendre le bras.

_"Touche moi encore une fois et je te casse la main."_ menaça t-elle, furieuse.

Elle avait beau ne pas avoir trop de force dans les bras, elle était infirmière et savait très bien sur quels os appuyer pour lui broyer les métacarpes. Et même si elle était partisane de la non-violence, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde avant de mettre sa menace à exécution. Il la regarda quelque seconde, légèrement chancelant, et du réaliser qu'elle était sérieuse, car il finit par reculer d'un pas pour passer son bras autour des épaules de Julia, qui se serra contre lui, visiblement très heureuse de la tournure que prenait la situation.

_"Si on se calmait ?"_ s'exclama gentiment Léo en adressant un regard entendu à chacune des personnes présentes.

_"Je vais faire mieux que ça."_ répondit Alicia, qui n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme. _"Je m'en vais. Bonne soirée Julia, désolée."_

Elle ramassa son sac et quitta le petit groupe pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Ou de sortie, ça dépendait du point de vue. Elle sentit une main attraper la sienne, et, instinctivement, elle se dégagea et se retourna pour faire face à celui ou celle qui l'avait suivit jusqu'ici. Si c'était Julia, elle lui expliquerait qu'elle était fatiguée et que la musique lui donnait mal au crâne, et si c'était Enzo, elle lui administrerait une claque magistrale dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Elle fut surprise de voir Léo, il semblait vouloir l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Il la lui ouvrit, galamment, et s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

_"Il n'y aucune chance pour que tu me laisses ton numéro de téléphone ?"_ demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux plus noirs que la nuit elle-même.

* * *

Démétri sentit le poing du nouveau-né s'abattre avec une rare violence sur sa mâchoire, et il s'étonna qu'elle ne se soit pas arrachée sous la violence de l'impact qui l'avait fait décoller du sol pour venir s'écraser contre un mur un peu plus loin. Le traqueur de releva et émit un grondement menaçant. Il épousseta distraitement ses vêtements et se remit en position défensive, prêt à en découdre avec les trois nouveau-nés qui lui faisaient face. D'un geste sec, il appuya sur son épaule pour la remboiter : elle s'était disloquée, tout comme le mur, sous la puissance du choc. Il émit un petit sifflement de douleur mais ne se laissa pas déconcentrer.

Il réalisa que se séparer des autres était de loin la pire idée qu'il ait eu depuis un bon bout de temps. Il n'était pas sûr d'être de taille à lutter contre trois nouveau-nés furieux et mourant d'envie de lui arracher les membres les uns après les autres. Le seul avantage qu'il avait était son expérience. Il savait combattre, il savait reconnaître les signes de faiblesse chez ses adversaires, il savait retourner leur force contre eux. Les nouveau-nés étaient impulsifs, nerveux, n'obéissant qu'à leur plus bas instincts, ils étaient donc incapable de monter une tactique d'attaque ou d'anticiper les actions de leurs opposants.

De plus, ils étaient trop excités pour attendre patiemment le bon moment pour attaquer, c'est donc sans surprise que le premier des trois costauds s'élança sur le traqueur, le venin écumant au bord de ses lèvres retroussées. Saisissant l'occasion au vol, Démétri fonça à son tour vers lui et l'esquiva au dernier moment pour se retrouver dans son dos. Emporté par son élan, le nouveau-né s'écrasa contre le mur et, sonné, laissa le traqueur lui grimper sur le dos. Le temps qu'il réalise ce qui allait se passer, il était déjà trop tard. Le blond enfonça ses dents dans la chair rigide de son adversaire et lui arracha la tête.

Les grondements furieux de ses adversaires lui fit comprendre qu'il les avait passablement énervés, et que le plus dur restait à venir. Celui qu'il avait tué était surement le plus jeune des trois, le plus facile à vaincre. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Les deux vampires foncèrent sur lui en même temps, ne lui laissant aucune chance d'échapper à leur charge. Il se retrouva bientôt écraser par l'un des deux titans pendant que l'autre s'affairait à labourer son visage de coup de poing. Tournant la tête, il planta ses dents dans le bras de celui qui l'immobilisait.

Profitant de cet effet de surprise, il repoussa violemment l'armoire à glace et se jeta sur le second, regrettant pourtant immédiatement son geste. Ce dernier le ceintura et l'immobilisa grâce à ses forces décuplées tandis que l'autre assaillant se relevait, une lueur de haine flottant dans ses yeux. Pour la première depuis longtemps, Démétri se demanda s'il ressortirait vainqueur de cet affrontement. Un élan de motivation l'envahit à la pensée qu'il pourrait peut-être finir en cendres ce soir, et il commença à se débattre comme un fauve.

C'était peine perdue, il n'arrivait pas à libérer ses bras de l'étreinte puissante du nouveau-né. Le vampire le plus costaud s'approcha de lui et esquissa un sourire carnassier, tendant les bras en avant, surement dans le but de lui saisir la tête et de la lui arracher sans aucune autre forme de procès. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux en grimaçant, acceptant son sort, une porte claqua au fond de l'impasse, attirant leur attention à tous les trois. Une humaine venait de sortir du bâtiment et s'arrêta tout net en les voyant.

Démétri profita de ce moment d'inattention attraper la tête de celui qui le tenait avant de basculer dans son dos et de raffermir sa poigne. La tête du nouveau-né roula à ses pieds et il esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il sentit malheureusement les bras du second l'enserrer au niveau du cou et tenta vainement de lui faire lâcher prise. Alicia, quant à elle, semblait figée sur place. Elle regardait sans comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'homme blond qui portait une cape d'un autre temps était visiblement en danger. L'autre colosse essayait de l'étouffer et lui tournait le dos.

N'écoutant que son courage, elle lâcha son sac à main et attrapa une palette de bois qui trainait par terre près des poubelles et avança à pas léger jusqu'aux deux hommes avant d'abattre de toutes ses forces son arme de fortune contre la nuque du colosse roux aux yeux rouge. La palette de bois vola en éclat et l'armoire se retourna subitement, lâchant sa proie pour se mettre à grogner contre elle. Elle poussa un gémissement craintif et tomba au sol, terrifiée, les jambes trop faibles pour supporter son poids une seconde de plus.

L'homme tendit une main vers elle et elle ferma les yeux, étouffant un sanglot. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle rouvrit les yeux et constata que le blond avait… Arraché la tête de son assaillant ? Terrorisée, se rendant compte qu'elle aurait simplement du s'enfuir en courant comme toute personne dans ce genre de situation, elle recula sans pour autant se relever. Le blond avec la cape avait les yeux d'un rouge très sombre et marchait à présent dans sa direction. Visiblement, la remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie était le cadet de ses soucis.

_"J'ai l'impression d'avoir un flashback."_ ricana le traqueur en faisant référence au costume de la jeune femme.

_"S'il vous plait…"_ implora t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

_"Chuut…"_ souffla l'homme d'une voix étonnamment calme en la relevant doucement.

Les jambes encore tremblantes, Alicia manqua de retomber lamentablement sur le sol froid et mouillé, mais l'inconnu qu'elle avait sauvé glissa une main autour de sa taille pour l'aider à tenir debout. Elle frissonna en le sentant si proche d'elle. Elle aurait du le repousser, tenter de s'enfuir, appeler à l'aide, mais quelque chose dans le regard de son inconnu lui intimait l'ordre silencieux de se laisser faire sans se débattre. Il plongea ses yeux rouge sombre dans les siens, aussi bleu qu'une mer tropicale et lui prit la main. Il la sentit frémir et afficha un sourire amusé.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa la paume de la jeune humaine et en retira une grosse écharde profondément plantée dans sa chair. Elle avait du l'attraper en frappant la nouveau-né avec la palette en bois. Aussitôt, un mince filet de sang s'échappa de la plaie et il ne pu contenir un grondement rauque, qui ne sembla pourtant pas effrayer la jeune femme. Elle semblait comme hypnotiser. Il ramena jusqu'à ses lèvres et lécha doucement le liquide carmin. Un gémissement de plaisir rompit le silence et il se stoppa soudainement.

Ce n'était pas de lui que ça venait, mais bel et bien de la magnifique blonde qu'il tenait contre lui. Sa réaction l'étonna au plus haut et le ravi, il recommença à lécher la plaie de l'humaine, se sentant à présent à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il remonta le long du bras de la jeune femme, caressant de ses lèvres sa peau blanche et douce, humant doucement le parfum de son sang à travers les veines de son bras. Il remonta jusqu'à l'épaule et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, laissant sa langue venir caresser sa carotide. Elle poussa un gémissement lourd de sens et se pressa contre lui, incapable de se retenir.

N'y tenant plus, il dégagea ses cheveux et, humant une dernière fois son odeur enivrante, il planta ses dents dans son cou. Il la sentit se raidir contre lui et frémit en sentant la main de sa victime s'aventurer dans ses cheveux pour trouver à quoi s'accrocher. Elle ne cria pas, n'implora pas et ne tenta pas de se débattre. Elle respirait difficilement et il sentit un larme rouler sur sa joue. Le traqueur buvait doucement, ne souhaitant pas lui infliger de souffrance inutile, comme si elle était spéciale. Et elle l'était. Il l'avait sentit dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, et cela s'était confirmé lorsqu'il avait eu l'occasion de sentir son odeur si particulière.

Il sentit la main dans ses cheveux faiblir puis glisser lentement. Il cessa de la mordre et l'observa une seconde, la tenant toujours dans ses bras. Elle avait perdu conscience. Il la mordit de nouveau mais avant d'avoir pu avaler la moindre goutte supplémentaire de son sang si délicieux, un bruit au bout de l'allée le força à se retourner. Jane et Félix arrivaient. D'un geste, il relâcha le corps inanimé de la jeune femme et, d'un mouvement du pied, la fit rouler dans l'ombre. Si Jane la voyait, elle ne manquerait pas de lui faire la leçon pendant des heures. Ils ne devaient pas chasser dans les rues de Volterra, Heidi se chargeait elle-même de ramener des proies jusqu'au palais.

_"Dépêche-toi Démétri, nous rentrons."_ ordonna Jane en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Il jeta un regard embarrassé derrière lui, avant de se résoudre à suivre les deux autres gardes. Il n'avait pas tué la belle blonde, mais nulle doute qu'elle se viderait de son sang avant que quiconque ne la retrouve. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, se délectant une dernière fois de son odeur si particulière et si enivrante. Comment Félix et Jane pouvaient-ils ne pas la sentir ? Mystère. Préférant ne pas tenter le diable, il fonça à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à eux et ils partirent sans un mot, s'enfonçant dans la nuit.

* * *

Alicia ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme on se réveille en pleine nuit après un cauchemar particulièrement atroce, sauf qu'à ce moment précis, c'était la douleur qui l'avait tiré de son état d'inconscience, et non un rêve quelconque. Elle sentit tout son corps commencer à convulser sous le coup de la souffrance. Elle serra les dents pour retenir un gémissement. Il faisait nuit noire, elle ne voyait même pas où elle était, mais l'odeur nauséabonde lui indiqua que l'homme qui l'avait agressée l'avait abandonné près des poubelles, la croyant surement morte.

Son souffle était saccadé, et entrecoupé de temps à autre de gémissement plaintif. Elle avait l'impression que son sang était en train de se changer en acide sulfurique, et la sensation était des plus affreuse. C'était insupportable, si elle avait pu lever les bras, elle se serait griffée jusqu'au sang pour faire taire la douleur sourde qui la terrassait, mais elle était incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Son corps était comme engourdi, comme s'il pesait plus d'une tonne. Et pour couronner le tout, la douleur contractait chacun de ses muscles, son corps, déchiré, était tendu comme un arc, ne faisant qu'accentuer sa souffrance.

Elle aurait voulu porter ses doigts jusqu'à la plaie de son cou pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle serra de nouveau les dents et les larmes se mirent à couler à flot, inondant son visage crispé. Elle allait mourir ici, on ne retrouverait surement pas son cadavre tout de suite, elle allait crever dans le silence et l'obscurité, jetée comme un déchet encombrant près d'une poubelle. L'humiliation qu'elle ressentit lui donna la rage de vivre. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle voulait vivre. Vivre et obtenir vengeance. Quoique cela lui en coûte, elle retrouverait son agresseur et lui ferait payer au centuple la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé.

* * *

**Voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je posterai chaque chapitre, puisqu'ils sont déjà écris. En gros, cela dépendra de vous, mes chers lecteurs. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est toujours agréable !**

**Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre et aimer ma page Facebook, il suffit de taper Brain Damages Fictions dans la barre de recherche. C'est plus convivial et vous pouvez ainsi vous tenir au courant de toutes les nouveautés, de tous mes projets d'écriture, et même découvrir des extraits de chapitre en avant première ;) !**

**Je vous dis à bientôt, gros bisous.**

**BrainDamages.**


	2. The One With The New Born

**Ellana : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce qui va suivre te plaira !

**Aurore : **Haha, merci, c'est très gentil ! Pour les fautes, je dois bien avouer que je ne me relis pas, et comme je n'ai pas de béta lectrice, ça ne me facilite pas la tâche. Enfin bref, ravie que ça t'ait plu, souhaitons que la suite comble tes attentes ^^ .

**Corie : **Merci ma puce, j'aime que tu aime :p !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer et je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fanfiction.

* * *

Alicia avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. À vrai dire, elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, à part de la douleur fulgurante qui ne la quittait plus. Depuis combien de temps était-elle allongée dans cette ruelle sans avoir la possibilité de se relever ? Trois minutes ? Trois heures ? Trois jours ? Trois semaines ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait juste qu'elle était sur le point de devenir complètement folle, en oubliant jusqu'à son propre nom. Elle s'accrochait avec désespoir à l'image, désormais flou, du visage de son agresseur, et c'était bien la seule chose qui lui donnait la force de se battre.

Elle était toujours incapable de faire le moindre geste : au mieux, elle pouvait serrer les dents et les poings, mais cela ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Rien ne semblait capable d'apaiser le feu ardent qui la brûlait de l'intérieur, n'épargnant aucun centimètre carré de son corps incandescent. Incandescent. Il n'y avait pas de mot plus approprié. Elle avait l'impression que tout son être s'était transformé en un morceau de métal chauffé à blanc. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle tentait d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler son corps, elle voyait très nettement se dessiner un morceau de charbon rougeoyant.

Elle n'était même pas en mesure de hurler sa souffrance, car elle savait que si elle laissait le moindre son s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, elle ne pourrait plus le contenir et s'arracherait les poumons jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. D'ailleurs, elle doutait d'être encore en mesure de pouvoir parler. Ses cordes vocales, comme tous les autres organes de son corps, semblaient avoir été baigné dans l'acide. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir souffrir un jour comme ça. Même avec sa formation de médecine, elle était incapable d'expliquer quel mal la dévorait de l'intérieur, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle infection.

Elle aurait mille fois préféré se faire passer à tabac par toute une équipe de footballeurs américains, passer sous les lames d'une moissonneuse batteuse, se faire briser tous les os du corps un par un, s'arracher elle-même la totalité de la peau avec les ongles. Elle aurait vécu ça comme une douce caresse réconfortante. Tout semblait plus agréable que ce qu'elle endurait en ce moment. Elle aurait voulu qu'on l'achève, que quelqu'un la prenne en pitié et en finisse avec elle, mais personne ne vint la délivrer de sa souffrance. Elle était condamnée à endurer tout ça, et pourquoi ? Pour mourir ou pour survivre, elle n'en savait rien, et c'est surement ce qui la terrorisait le plus.

Si la mort était la seule fin possible à cet état insupportable, alors elle aurait enduré tout cela pour rien, et c'était le plus intolérable. Si elle avait pu bouger ses bras, elle aurait déchiré elle-même la peau de son torse pour s'en arracher le cœur à pleine main. Elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. La seule pensée clair de son esprit se répétait inlassablement, comme une horrible litanie désespérée. Tuez moi. Tuez moi. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse partir, qu'on lui accorde le droit de choisir la mort plutôt que la torture, mais ses prières restaient vaines.

Son cœur battait à une allure folle, comme s'il tentait de s'extraire lui-même de sa poitrine, et cette idée plut à Alicia. Si seulement cela avait été possible… Le feu qui la dévorait, sans pitié, semblait voué à ne jamais s'éteindre. Il ne l'assaillait pas par vague - ce qui aurait été tout aussi douloureux mais surement plus supportable - il la brûlait en continue sans jamais faiblir, sans jamais perdre de son intensité. Elle ignorait ce qui se passait, mais quelque part dans son cerveau embrumé et anesthésié par la douleur, elle avait la certitude qu'elle n'endurait pas cela pour rien. Que cela la conduirait vers quelque chose qui en vaudrait la peine.

Cette soudaine prise de conscience lui fournit la motivation nécessaire pour ne pas perdre définitivement la raison. Si la douleur ne la quittait pas, la lucidité et la puissance reprenaient peu à peu leur droit, lui insufflant la certitude que cet enfer touchait à sa fin, qu'elle serait bientôt délivrée de l'insupportable tension qui courait dans son corps. Elle réussir à desserrer les poings, constatant par la même occasion qu'elle les avait serrer si fort que ses ongles avait entamé la chair tendre de ses paumes. Elle posa les mains à plat sur le sol, déçue de voir que même la fraicheur du bitume n'apaisait pas ses brûlures.

Lorsqu'une vague brûlante plus forte que les autres lui dévora soudainement les veines, elle s'arqua de nouveau et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, entamant le béton sans abîmer sa chair. Elle ne le remarqua même pas, trop dévasté par le regain fulgurant de puissance du mal qui l'habitait. Elle sentit tout d'un coup les braises ardentes s'apaiser au niveau de ses mains et de ses pieds, mais le soulagement qu'elle éprouva fut de courte durée. En effet, au fur et à mesure que la douleur s'effaçait de ses bras et de ses jambes, elle redoublait d'intensité dans sa poitrine. Comme si tout l'acide qui ravageait son corps de l'intérieur avait décidé de se regrouper au niveau de son cœur.

Son cœur d'ailleurs semblait devenir fou de frayeur. Il battait à une allure folle, à telle point que cela en devenait douloureux. Alicia était infirmière, et elle savait bien que la vitesse de ses battements n'avaient rien de naturel, personne, aussi résistant soit-il, ne pouvait survivre à ça. Elle sentait la douleur la quitter à une lenteur qui la rendait hystérique, comme une baignoire au siphon bouché que l'on aurait voulu vider. Même l'apaisement qu'elle ressentait au niveau des mains et des pieds ne suffisaient à l'apaiser. Le reste de son corps irradiait comme un soleil.

Soudainement, une douleur inimaginable s'empara d'elle et elle sentit son cœur se contracter, aspirant brusquement toutes les braises ardentes qui couraient à travers ses veines pour la concentrer en lui. Elle s'arqua plus violemment encore que la dernière fois, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle ressentait. Si elle avait souffert jusque là, elle ne s'en souvenait pas, elle qui croyait avoir vécu le pire, elle réalisa bien vite son erreur. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui arracher les côtes de l'intérieur, ce qui la terrifia au plus haut point. Elle ne voulait plus mourir. Pas si près du but.

Puis tout d'un coup, une décharge la traversa et, ouvrant grand les yeux sous le coup de la douleur, un hurlement déchirant s'échappa de sa poitrine. Puis ce fut fini. Elle sentit que son cœur s'était arrêté brusquement de battre, au moment même où la souffrance avait quitté ses veines, et elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas morte. Elle se redressa sur les coudes et regardant autour d'elle, elle retint un hoquet de stupeur. Il faisait nuit, mais elle n'avait jamais eu une vision aussi parfaite, aussi affutée. Aucun détail ne semblait pouvoir lui échapper. Tout autour d'elle lui semblait si beau, si grandiose, qu'elle prit une grande inspiration, goûtant ainsi l'air qui l'entourait. Toutefois, ce geste lui parut des plus étranges, et pour cause, elle n'en ressentit aucun contentement.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas besoin d'oxygène, et cette pensée la choqua jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle posa une main contre sa poitrine, et constata qu'effectivement, son cœur ne donnait plus aucun signe d'activité. Plus paniquée encore qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle tenta de se redresser et, forçant sur ses bras, elle se retrouva propulsée contre le mur d'en face, s'y écrasant sans aucune délicatesse. Des morceaux de briques tombèrent à ses pieds, et , hébétée, elle balança de toute ses force son poing contre le mur, et elle sursauta lorsque ce dernier passa au travers de la brique aussi facilement qu'à travers du papier.

Elle sentit un sentiment étrange monter en elle, sans être capable de le contenir. Un mélange explosif de terreur et de colère. Elle voulu avancer pour s'enfuir d'ici mais elle fut rapidement désorientée. Comme était-elle passée du fond de l'impasse à son extrémité en un seul pas ? Harcelée par une vague de questions auxquelles elle n'avait malheureusement aucune réponse, elle se laissa tomber au sol, effrayée à l'idée d'avoir à se déplacer ou à faire le moindre geste. Que signifiait cette vitesse de déplacement hors du commun ? Et cette force surhumaine ? Pourquoi personne n'était là pour lui venir en aide, pour lui donner les réponses dont elle avait besoin ?

Sa main entra en contact avec une flaque sèche et la sensation fit frémir la jeune femme, qui baissa subitement les yeux pour voir ce qui provoquait en elle un tel trouble. Qu'est-ce que… Est-ce que c'était du sang ? Paniquée, gardant encore quelques réflexes d'avant son agression, elle prit malgré une inspiration intense et se plaqua une main contre la gorge lorsqu'elle ressentit une vive brûlure l'envahir. Une brûlure similaire à celle qu'elle avait ressentit pendant ces derniers jours, mais centrée au niveau de la gorge. Elle aurait voulu fondre en larme, mais malgré ses tentatives, ses yeux restaient désespérément secs.

_"Mademoiselle, tout va bien ?"_ demanda une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vivement, prête à se défendre de la personne qui se tenait si proche d'elle, mais se calma en réalisant que l'homme qui lui avait parlé se tenait beaucoup plus loin d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle l'avait entendu avec tellement de précision, si distinctement, elle aurait presque pu sentir son souffle contre sa nuque. Mais il n'en était rien, il se tenait bien à une quinzaine de mètres d'elle, et se rapprochait d'un pas vif, voulant visiblement lui venir en aide. Elle le regarda avec plus d'insistance et dressa l'oreille en entendant le bruit mélodieux de son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, le sang pulser dans ses veine. La douleur dans sa gorge se décupla et elle poussa un gémissement de souffrance.

_"Mademoiselle !"_ s'exclama l'homme en la prenant par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever. _"Mon Dieu, vous êtes glacée !"_

_"Aidez moi…" _murmura Alicia, fébrile.

Elle ne reconnut pas sa propre voix. Avait-elle toujours été aussi mélodieuse ?

_"Vous êtes blessée ?"_ demanda l'homme en tentant de capter son regard. _"Vous êtes si pâle…"_

_"Je… J'ai mal…" _poursuivit-elle.

Mais visiblement, l'homme n'avait rien entendu, car il s'approcha d'elle et tendit l'oreille. Etait-il sourd ? Elle avait pourtant parlé d'une voix normale ! Tout d'un coup ses pensées s'emmêlèrent et elle perdit pieds. L'homme était beaucoup trop prêt d'elle, beaucoup trop prêt. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur entêtante, et pouvait voir ses veines se dessiner à la base de son cou. Malgré elle, elle se lécha les lèvres et émit un ronronnement des plus étranges. L'homme, surprit, tenta de se reculer, mais elle plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules - qui craquèrent horriblement, arrachant au pauvre homme un cri de douleur - et elle finit par planter ses dents dans son cou, mue par une force invisible.

Alors qu'elle aurait du être dégoutée par ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle trouva ce geste très naturelle, et se surprit à se délecter du goût du sang de son innocente victime, qui avait cessé de se débattre, comme résigné. Alicia continua de boire et le vida jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de le laisser retomber lourdement sur le sol, elle constata qu'elle y avait prit beaucoup de plaisir, et que par-dessus le marché, sa gorge ne la faisait plus souffrir. Elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers du bras et regarda tristement le cadavre de l'homme désarticulé. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle sur elle-même.

Soudain inquiète à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse découvrir ce qu'elle avait fait, elle prit le cadavre dans ses bras et se mit à courir en direction du nord. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se déplaçait à une vitesse folle. Elle aurait du se prendre les obstacles qui se dressaient devant elle, mais il n'en fut rien, sa vision n'en était absolument pas altérer. Alors qu'elle aurait du voir flou, elle percevait à la perfection tous les objets qui l'entourait, des trottoirs aux flaques d'eau glissante, des lampadaires aux particules de poussières qui dansaient paresseusement dans leur lumière faiblarde. C'était jouissif, et la jeune blonde se sentit pousser des ailes, prêt à courir comme ça jusqu'au bout du monde. Elle grimpa d'un saut sur le toit d'une maison haute et continua sa course en bondissant de toit en toit.

Elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait qu'elle en était capable. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette drôle de certitude, mais elle décida de faire confiance à son instinct et à son corps, car visiblement, ces derniers s'en sortaient beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Tout d'un coup, elle s'arrêta, s'étonnant au passage de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait mit un terme à sa course, elle n'avait même pas été entrainée par son élan. Toujours sur un toit, les pieds au bord du vide, elle se rendit compte que, grisée par ce sentiment de puissance et de liberté, elle en avait oublié son objectif principal : se débarrasser du corps de sa victime.

Au loin, elle entendait le clapotis régulier de l'eau de la rivière Era, celle qui bordait Volterra au nord, et elle commença à se dire qu'elle allait apprécier ses nouveaux dons. Voulant voir jusqu'où ceux-ci s'étendaient, elle prit appuie sur ses pieds et donna une violente impulsion au sol pour jeter son corps vers l'avant. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Elle sentait le vent fouetter son visage et adorait cette sensation. Elle se rendit compte au dernier moment qu'elle avait sauté trop loin et creva la surface lisse de la rivière. Elle lâcha le corps et remonta à la surface, frappée par la surprise. Elle était tombée si profondément dans l'eau qu'elle avait eu peur de se noyer.

En prenant une longue inspiration, elle se rappela qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin et comprit que si elle voulait, elle pouvait nager sous l'eau aussi longtemps qu'il lui plairait. Galvanisée, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements, poisseux et collants à cause du sang qu'elle avait perdu et de celui de sa victime, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements, et les balança à l'aveuglette sur la berge avant de replonger sous l'eau. Par réflexe, elle avait prit sa respiration avant de s'immerger complètement. Visiblement, les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Elle fit quelques brasses et vida l'air de ses poumons. Elle se permit de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire avant : ouvrir les yeux sous l'eau.

Elle fut frappée par la beauté de ce qui l'entourait. Il faisait nuit, et elle se trouvait dans l'eau, pourtant, elle voyait autour d'elle comme si elle se trouvait à l'abri derrière la surface vitrée d'un aquarium. Un sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu nager à toute vitesse, et qu'aucune fatigue ne pourrait l'empêcher de rejoindre la mer, mais elle ne le fit pas, préférant se prélasser doucement en observant les poissons et les multiples objets qui trainaient au fond de la rivière. Soudain, un bruit la tira de sa contemplation. Un bruit qui venait de la surface. De la berge pour être plus précise.

Elle nagea doucement et laissa ses yeux sortir de l'eau pour étudier la situation. Un couple marchait lentement, main dans la main, sans se douter qu'ils étaient observés par un monstre à moitié immergé. Elle se raidit à cette pensée. Se voyait-elle vraiment comme un monstre ? Le plus silencieusement possible, elle nagea jusqu'à la berge et grimpa agilement dessus. Elle avait l'habilité et la souplesse d'un chat. Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent à la voyant sortir de l'eau et s'arrêtèrent pour la dévisager. Elle réalisa qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos.

Elle marcha jusqu'au couple et se dressa devant eux, les détaillant sans aucune gêne.

_"Euh… Tout va bien ?"_ demanda l'homme en essayant de ramener sa petite amie derrière lui pour la protéger en cas de menace.

Cela arracha un sourire moqueur à Alicia. Comme si ce petit être faible pouvait faire quoi que ce soit contre elle si elle décidait d'un seul coup de les mettre en pièce. Toutefois, elle s'abstint de le faire. Elle avait étanché sa soif quelques minutes auparavant, et elle ne comptait pas se mettre à tuer pour le plaisir.

_"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mal ?"_ répondit Alicia d'une voix menaçante mais magnifique. _"Donne moi ta chemise."_

L'homme eut un petit rire mi gêné, mi surpris. Il devait la prendre pour une folle. Cette réaction énerva la blonde, et, plus rapide que l'éclair, elle attrapa la main de l'homme pour lui tordre le bras, veillant à ne pas se servir de sa force. Elle voulait l'intimider, pas lui arracher un membre. Sous le coup de la douleur, il tomba à genoux, levant des yeux terrorisés vers elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire faux et accentua la pression sur son bras, lui arrachant un petit cri de souffrance. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel : cet homme ne connaissait rien de la souffrance.

_"J'ai dit : Donne moi ta chemise."_ répéta t-elle en tentant de garder son calme avant de lui lâcher le bras.

Cette fois-ci, il s'exécuta sur le champ. Il retira sa veste, puis déboutonna sa chemise le plus rapidement possible avant de la tendre à la jeune femme d'une main tremblante. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur s'agiter furieusement dans sa poitrine, battant à l'unisson avec celui de sa petite-amie, qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le début de leur rencontre. Elle se contentait de la fixer craintivement par-dessus l'épaule de son chevalier protecteur. Qui, dans cette situation, n'avait plus rien d'un chevalier. Elle attrapa le vêtement et l'enfila sans même le remercier. Après tout, la politesse était-elle de mise lorsqu'on volait quelqu'un ?

_"Qu'avez-vous aux yeux ?"_ demanda fébrilement la jeune femme rousse.

_"Quoi mes yeux ?"_ s'énerva Alicia, ce qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes.

_"Ils sont euh… Rouges…" _bégaya la femme en se tassant d'avantage derrière son petit ami.

_"Tu n'aurais pas des lunettes ?"_ questionna la blonde, tentant de radoucir sa voix._ "Des lunettes de soleil."_

_"Euh, non, je ne crois pas…" _murmura la rousse en fouillant dans son sac sans pour autant la perdre des yeux.

Alicia haussa les épaules et les laissa partir. Visiblement terrorisée par cette rencontre, ils filèrent en courant sans demander leur reste, se retournant de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'elle ne les poursuivait pas. Elle ferma les boutons de la chemise qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et inspecta rapidement les environs. Il n'y avait personne. Ou tout du moins, elle ne voyait personne. Elle tendit l'oreille et se mit à humer l'air à la recherche d'une quelconque odeur qui sortirait de l'ordinaire. Mais rien ne lui vint à par l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée de rosée, de la rivière, de la terre humide et des différents animaux qui dormaient dans le parc.

L'euphorie qu'elle avait ressentit tout à l'heure s'était évanouie, et elle se sentait à présent accablée par une profonde lassitude. Elle repensa à l'homme qui avait voulu lui venir en aide et à la manière dont elle l'avait froidement tué. Comme un animal, un prédateur sans pitié. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait sans doute eu un haut le cœur tant ce souvenir l'écœura. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Etait-elle condamnée à rester un monstre sanguinaire régit par ses instincts les plus bas jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Et d'ailleurs, allait-elle finir par mourir un jour ? Elle se mit à le souhaiter ardemment.

Elle rejoint le parc public qui bordait la berge, sachant très bien qu'à cette heure là, elle n'y croiserait personne. Elle s'enfonça dans les buissons, à l'abri de quelconque visiteurs surprise et s'assit à même le sol, adossée contre un arbre. Elle replia les genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Elle baissa la tête et se mit à sangloter, mais aucune larme ne vint, ce qui l'accabla d'autant plus. Peu à peu, elle laissa la peur reprendre ses droits. Elle était seule. Désespérément seule. Elle ne savait même pas en quoi l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé l'avait transformée.

A cet instant, son sentiment de peur se transforma en une rage des plus intense. Pendant un moment, elle avait oublié son agresseur, trop secouée par les changements que ce dernier avait provoqué en elle. Elle serra les poings. Son corps tout entier réclamait vengeance pour le mauvais traitement qu'il avait subit contre son gré. Elle releva la tête. Si le blond habitait à Volterra, elle le retrouverait sans peine grâce à ses sens sur-développés, il avait engendré lui-même l'instrument de sa perte. Mais avant de l'affronter, elle devrait s'entraîner. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas une totale maîtrise de son corps, et il lui faudrait du temps pour pouvoir être en mesure de prendre le dessus sur un monstre de sa force.

* * *

_"N'est-ce pas Démétri ?"_ demanda une voix enfantine qui le tira brusquement de ses pensées.

Il reprit aussitôt pied avec la réalité. Il se trouvait dans la salle du trône, en pleine discussion avec Aro, Félix et Jane. Il se redressa, une main dans le dos comme il avait l'habitude de se tenir en présence de ses chefs, et jeta un regard oblique à Jane, essayant de ne pas alerter leur maître. Elle lui avait visiblement dit quelque chose, mais il ne l'avait absolument pas entendu, trop occupé qu'il était à vérifier l'aura d'une jeune femme qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier. S'il lui demandait de répéter sa phrase, Aro sentirait tout de suite que quelque chose le tourmentait, et il exigerait de lire dans ses pensées, ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

_"Oui."_ se contenta t-il de répondre, pensant qu'avec une phrase si courte il ne risquait pas grand-chose.

Si la jeune blonde avait demandé son appuie ou son approbation, la réponse qu'il lui avait fourni était tout indiquée. Si elle le regarda d'une manière suspicieuse, elle ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Cela faisait plus de trois mois que l'incident avec les nouveau-nés avaient eu lieu, et même s'il n'avait rien fait d'impardonnable, Aro serait surement furieux d'apprendre qu'il s'en était pris à une humaine dans les rues de Volterra. Ce n'était pas une grande ville, aussi les gardes n'avaient pas le droit d'y chasser librement, ils devaient se contenter d'attendre qu'Heidi, leur rabatteuse, leur fournissent de quoi se nourrir.

_"Vous avez fait un excellent travail avec les nouveau-nés, et je me dois de vous féliciter. Malheureusement, il semble que vous en ayez oublié."_ déclara doucement Aro, d'une voix mielleuse qui mit Démétri mal à l'aise.

Le traqueur était fidèle à ses maîtres, et leur était reconnaissant pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas toujours les voir comme les rois bienveillants et justes qu'ils prétendaient être. Et particulièrement Aro. Personne ne savait ce qui se cachait derrière ses sourires enjoués et son calme perpétuel. Personne n'était à l'abri de son caractère changeant. Il ne fallait jamais ce fier aux apparences, car c'était là qu'elles vous devenaient fatales. Il en allait de même pour Caïus, au tempérament instable, aussi coléreux qu'un nouveau-né de quelque jour. Mais un nouveau-né avec beaucoup de pouvoir.

_"Maître ?"_ s'enquit Jane, surprise. _"Nous avons pourtant fait le tour de la ville et nous n'avons sentit aucune présence vampirique, êtes-vous sûr que…"_

Le regard d'Aro fit taire Jane subitement, et elle se tassa sur elle-même, redoutant surement d'avoir provoqué la colère de son maître. Un maître qu'elle considérait comme son propre père. La petite blonde avait toujours était la petite préférée du vampire millénaire aux cheveux de suie, avec son frère Alec, mais cela ne la mettait pas à l'abri, elle savait mieux que personne qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier sous peine d'en payer le prix cher. Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui et il lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste évoquant la tendresse paternelle.

_"Jane, ma belle, ma charmante, insinuerais-tu que je puisse avoir tord ?"_ demanda Aro d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

_"Je…"_ commença t-elle d'une voix qui transpirait la crainte. _"Jamais maître, jamais je ne me le permettrais."_

La main d'Aro glissa des cheveux jusqu'à la joue de la jeune fille avant de la saisir par le cou. Sous le coup de la surprise, Jane émit quelques gémissements étouffés en posant ses mains sur celle de son maître, sans pour autant tenter de débattre, elle savait très bien que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas et qu'elle le regretterait amèrement. Il valait mieux attendre qu'Aro se calme de lui-même et qu'il décide la relâcher. Ses pieds s'agitaient dans le vide par réflexe et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de frayeur lorsque le roi vampire raffermit sa prise et qu'elle sentit la peau de son cou se fissurer comme du verre.

_"Tant mieux, ma chère Jane, je ne tolèrerais pas qu'on me manque de respect."_ gronda Aro sans pour autant laisser apparaître sur son visage de craie le moindre signe d'énervement.

Puis, sans prévenir, il la lâcha. La jeune fille tomba à genou en se plaquant une main sur la gorge, et, compatissant, Félix l'aida à se relever en la saisissant par les épaules. Visiblement vexée et humiliée par ce qui venait de se passer, elle se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de l'armoire à glace en grognant doucement, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle préférait se passer son aide. Compréhensif, Félix ne lui en tint pas rigueur et s'écarta d'elle, reprenant la position formelle que tous les gardes se devaient d'adopter lorsqu'il se trouvait face à ses maîtres.

_"Qu'attendez-vous de nous maître ?"_ demanda Démétri en inclinant respectueusement la tête, peu désireux de subir le mettre traitement que sa condisciple.

_"Que vous retrouviez et éliminiez ces fauteurs de troubles. Ils ne sont pas beaucoup, deux, peut-être même un seul, mais qui qu'ils soient, ils mettent notre secret en péril."_ expliqua Aro. _"J'aimerais que vous m'en rameniez un vivant. Je veux savoir qui les a créés._

A ces mots, Démétri se tendit mais tenta de rester impassible.

_"Quand devrons-nous nous charger de cette mission ?"_ reprit-il, feignant l'intérêt.

_"Dès ce soir, lorsque le conseil se séparera. Mais pour l'heure, restez ici, Heidi ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de la chasse."_ conclut le roi vampire.

* * *

Postée sur le toit d'une maison un peu en retrait, accroupie comme un prédateur prêt à passer à l'attaque à tout moment, Alicia observait silencieusement l'immense bâtiment qui se dressait sur la grande place de Volterra. En pensant que ce lieu était rempli des monstres qui étaient responsables de sa transformation en vampire - car oui, elle avait fini par se dire que c'était la plus plausible des hypothèse : peau glacée et dure comme du marbre, yeux rouges, soif de sang, force surhumaine, rapidité hors du commun, il n'y avait pas trente-six possibilités - elle sentit un sentiment de haine la traverser et un grondement animal monta de sa poitrine.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il ne devait pas être loin de quatorze heures. Pour l'occasion, Alicia avait revêtu un jean très serré, des bottes en cuir noir à talons remontant jusque sous le genou, un chemisier et un trench noir pour couvrir le tout. Elle avait noué un foulard autour de sa tête et portait une imposante paire de lunettes de soleil afin de dissimuler son visage à la fois du soleil, qui l'aurait fait scintiller comme un diamant, mais aussi des humains qui déambulaient dans les rues, inconscients du danger qui les guettait jour après jour. Réajustant ses gants en soie, elle sauta prestement de son toit et atterri dans une ruelle déserte.

Heureusement que sa condition vampirique l'empêchait de ressentir le chaud ou le froid, car dans le cas contraire, habillée de la sorte, elle aurait surement suffoqué sous la chaleur. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle déboucha dans une rue plus large et plus animée, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et elle remarqua que tous le monde était vêtu légèrement. Ils portaient des shorts, des débardeur, des petites robes d'été ou encore des chemises entrouvertes, et elle sentit une petite pincée de jalousie l'envahir à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir sentir le soleil dorer sa peau sur une plage ou dans un parc public. Elle était condamnée à fuir la lumière du jour, à s'en protéger comme s'il avait s'agit d'un poison mortel.

Elle serra les poings et prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter d'apaiser sa colère. Elle regretta immédiatement ce geste qui lui avait pourtant semblé, au premier abord, anodin. Cela faisait à peine trois mois qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette ruelle sombre, et elle ne se contrôlait pas encore très bien. Elle tressaillit et tenta de ne pas prêter attention aux douces effluves qui flottaient jusqu'à ses narines. Elle bloqua sa respiration et baissa les yeux en direction du sol, pour tenter de se soustraire à la tentation. Toutes ses personnes dénudées avaient l'air délicieuses et particulièrement juteuses. Cette pensa activa la brûlure de sa gorge. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de jouer avec le feu.

Il faisait grand jour, ce qui impliquait que pour continuer à vivre librement, elle devrait attendre la tombée de la nuit pour se nourrir. Durant ses premiers jours, elle avait chassé - bien qu'elle détestait ce terme - sans se soucier de se faire surprendre, mais elle avait fini par comprendre que pour sa propre sécurité, et pour sa propre survie, il valait mieux qu'elle se fasse la plus discrète possible. Elle avait parfois du mal à se retenir, mais elle faisait de son mieux. Elle ignorait si cette soif dévorante la quitterait un jour, si ce n'était qu'une caractéristique intrinsèque à la condition de jeune vampire, ou si elle la poursuivrait pour le restant de ses jours.

Le visage toujours baissé en direction du sol, elle reprit sa marche en tentant de se changer les idées, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle arrête de penser à tous ces humains appétissants qui l'entouraient, sinon elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa volonté. Elle avait beau ne pas vouloir s'en prendre à des innocents, ou encore faire preuve de sauvagerie, elle ne pouvait pas non plus aller à l'encontre de ses instincts. Le loup s'embarrassait-il des sentiments de l'agneau qu'il dévorait ? Probablement pas. Mais ça ne changeait rien, elle avait beau être devenu une créature de l'enfer à l'encontre de sa volonté, rien ne l'obligeait à se comporter comme un monstre.

Il y avait bien sûr eu quelques ratés, comme l'homme qu'elle avait littéralement déchiré vivant parce qu'il se débattait et qu'elle avait secoué pour qu'il se calme, ou celui à qui elle avait brisé tous les os en tentant de l'empêcher de fuir en le serrant contre elle. A cette pensée, elle sentit un profond sentiment de malaise l'envahir, elle savait que si elle avait été encore humaine, elle aurait surement eu la nausée. Elle n'avait jamais voulu les faire souffrir outre mesure, ou leur faire peur. A chaque fois, elle s'assurait de surgir de l'ombre et de briser la nuque de sa victime avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Remarquant un groupe de touriste qui s'entassait devant les portes du palais de Volterra, elle se mêla à eux et tenta de se fondre dans la masse en prenant bien soin de ne pas respirer. Elle était si proche des humains qu'elle pouvait presque les toucher, et à cette distance, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas se retenir. Entendre leur cœur battre paisiblement dans leur poitrine et leur sang pulser dans leurs veines était déjà une torture qu'elle s'étonnait de pouvoir endurer. Arriver sous l'ombre du porche et peu désireuse de se faire remarquer, elle retira le foulard sur sa tête, laissant sa crinière blond miel retrouver sa liberté. Elle retira son trench mais préféra garder ses lunettes, elle ne savait que trop bien quel effet ses yeux rouges provoquaient sur les humains.

_"Les portes vont s'ouvrir dans quelques minutes et la visite commencera !"_ s'exclama une jeune femme à la beauté sidérante.

Son corps de mannequin était engoncé dans une robe rouge courte qui la moulait comme une seconde peau et ne laissait que très peu de place à l'imagination. Elle était plutôt grande, sans compter les talons qu'elle portait, qui la grandissait à vue de nez d'une dizaine de centimètres, et sa peau était blanche comme du marbre. Cela contrastait avec ses magnifiques cheveux longs et cuivrés. Il était légèrement ondulés et lui descendait jusqu'aux hanches, suivant docilement chacun de ses mouvements. Ses iris étaient violettes, ce qui étonna Alicia au plus haut point. Peut-être portait-elle des lentilles…

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle étudiait le manège des vampires retranchés dans leur forteresse imprenable, et, voyant comment il faisait entrer la nourriture, elle avait jugé que c'était le moyen le plus simple d'entrer sans se faire remarquer. Elle savait que l'homme qu'elle recherchait vivait là, car elle l'avait vu y entrer et en sortir plusieurs fois, devant se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le réduire en pièce. Il s'appelait Démétri. Elle avait entendu le grand colosse brun l'appeler comme ça, et il semblait ne jamais se déplacer sans lui. Il y avait également une petite blonde, qui avait du être transformée à l'aube de ses quinze ans. Physiquement, elle avait l'air inoffensive, mais une sorte de perversité malsaine brillait dans ses yeux rouges.

Elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à mettre les pieds dans un lieu pareil, mais le blond ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'attaquer lorsqu'il sortait puisqu'il n'était jamais seul, si elle pensait pouvoir prendre l'avantage sur un vampire isolé, elle ne pourrait certainement pas faire le poids contre trois vampires soudés les uns aux autres. Le grand baraqué risquait de ne pas lui faire de cadeau, et si la blonde avait l'air chétive et inoffensive, elle ne s'en méfiait que doublement, elle risquait de sortir un talent caché qui la mettrait en mauvaise posture. Le blond lui, semblait n'avoir rien d'extraordinaire. Il n'était pas particulièrement costaud, ses yeux ne brillaient pas d'une intelligence malveillante : un véritable petit agneau.

Soudainement, les portes s'ouvrirent et la somptueuse brune invita le petit groupe de touristes à la suivre sans attendre. Sa voix était douce, chaleureuse, elle mettait en confiance, et pendant une seconde, Alicia faillit en oublier la raison de sa présence ici. Elle secoua la tête et se reprit. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abuser par ces sales suceurs de sang. Ils passèrent dans le hall, richement décoré, et une jeune femme, une humaine, les salua joyeusement en italien. Alicia fronça les sourcils, étonnée. Que faisait cette humaine dans ce lieu infesté de vampires ? Ne remarquait-elle pas tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi persistait-elle à rester ? Voulait-elle se faire transformer ? Qui aurait pu vouloir une telle chose…

Le groupe de touristes s'extasiaient et prenaient des photos tout en buvant les mots de la brune comme des paroles d'évangile. Malgré elle, Alicia pouvait sentir l'excitation, l'impatience et la soif de la guide, et cela ne fit qu'attiser la sienne. Elle se racla la gorge pour faire passer inaperçu le fait qu'elle se plaquait durement la main contre la gorge pour tenter d'apaiser la brûlure qu'elle ressentait. Quelques humains la regardèrent à la dérobée mais ils se désintéressèrent rapidement d'elle pour en revenir à l'architecture du bâtiment. Elle se gifla mentalement : elle devait se ressaisir, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer et de tout gâcher.

Ils débouchèrent finalement dans un long couloir et elle se mit à frémir, sentant bien que le voyage touchait à sa fin. Elle se sentait exaltée. Elle anticipait avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait très bien que les humains présents allaient servir de nourriture, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres avec avidité. Elle n'était pas la pour ça, mais le temps qu'on remarque sa présence, elle pourrait toujours en profiter un peu et en mordiller un. Elle jaugea un homme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'année : Grand et costaud, ses muscles roulaient sous son t-shirt à chaque fois qu'il bougeait les bras, et Alicia frémit des désirs. C'était celui-là qu'elle voulait, et personne ne le lui retirerait.

Il pénétrèrent dans une salle mais elle ne daigna même pas lever les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait autour, presque hypnotisée par l'humain qu'elle avait repéré parmi tous les autres. Elle commençait à perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle sentit un léger grondement lui échapper et avança d'un pas en direction de sa victime. Puis ce fut la débandade. Elle fut devancée par les autres vampires qui se jetèrent sur le groupe d'humain, tous crocs dehors. L'un d'eux venait justement de saisir l'humain qu'elle convoitait et elle retroussa les lèvres, grondant instinctivement pour récupérait ce qui lui était du.

Trop surpris de voir une vampire dans le groupe de touriste, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui et l'envoya, de toutes ses forces, valdinguer contre le mur le plus proche, détachant en passage de gros morceau de marbre. Elle releva l'humain, huma son odeur en ronronnant et en se léchant ses lèvres avant de mordre férocement dans la chair tendre et brûlante de son cou, poussant un gémissement lourd de sens en sentant le sang couler dans sa gorge. Elle fit abstraction de la scène qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une goutte de sang dans le corps du pauvre malheureux. En le relâchant, Alicia fut assailli par la culpabilité, mais se reprit bien vite en sentant une main se poser sur épaule.

Elle poussa un rugissement furieux et, attrapant le vampire qui l'importunait par le bras, et sauta, posa son pied sur son épaule et le lui arracha sans autre forme de procès. Elle sentait la rage affluer dans ses veines à une vitesse affolante, sa bête avait repris le dessus, elle ne pouvait pas lutter, et de toute façon, cela aurait été inutile. Le hurlement déchirant que poussa le vampire statufia tout le monde, y compris la blonde, qui n'imaginait pas que cela puisse être si douloureux, n'ayant jamais vécu une expérience similaire. Elle regarda pour la première autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était entourée de plus d'une vingtaine de vampires. Instinctivement, elle gronda, même si cela ne la sauverait pas s'ils décidaient de l'éliminer.

_"Ça alors !"_ s'exclama joyeusement un vampire aux longs cheveux noirs. _"Voilà que les nouveau-nés arrivent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à nous !"_

Le regard qu'il lança à la guide la glaça jusqu'aux os. Cette dernière trembla ostensiblement et baissa la tête.

_"Tu as réussis à te mêler aux touristes sans faire de carnage ? Je dois t'avouer que je suis impressionné, ma chère… Quel est ton nom ?"_ poursuivit l'étrange personnage.

Alicia le regarda et se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle recula prudemment d'un pas, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance entre eux.

_"Tu n'as à être effrayée mon enfant. Me donnerais-tu ta main ?"_ demanda le vampire en s'approchant d'elle.

Ne pouvant contrôler ses instincts, elle fit un bond en arrière, bousculant au passage plusieurs autres vampires qui tombèrent au sol comme des dominos sous la violence de l'impact. Elle se baissa jusqu'à ce que ses mains touchent le sol, en position d'attaque complètement animale, et se mit à feuler furieusement. Les vampires autour d'elle s'écartèrent. Tous sauf quatre. Il y avait le vampire aux cheveux longs, le gros baraqué, la petite blonde et… Celui qui était responsable de son malheur. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle sentit sa rage exploser et elle bondit dans sa direction, bien décidée à lui faire regretter amèrement ses actes.

_"Félix !"_ ordonna le vampire aux cheveux longs avant de se reculer de l'endroit où le combat aurait visiblement lieu.

Avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, elle sentit un poids lourd la couper dans son élan et l'entrainer au sol avec une violence inouïe. Elle serra les dents en sentant son corps se fissurer et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en sentant une main puissante venir lui serrer la gorge. Sentant sa fin arriver, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur celle de assaillant et à ce moment, quelque chose de très étrange se produisit. Le géant, luttant pour rester debout, se mit à convulser doucement et la lâcha. Elle se releva et appliqua sa paume chargée de puissance sur le cou du golem qui tomba à genoux devant elle, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il y eu alors des chuchotements étonnés et de franches exclamations de surprise tout autour d'elle, ce qui la déconcentra légèrement. Elle lâcha l'armoire à glace et le frappa au torse d'un coup de pied afin de l'éloigner d'elle le plus possible. Il décolla, décrivant un arc de cercle des plus parfaits, et atterri lourdement un peu plus loin, sonné. Elle le fixa quelques secondes, incapable de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Sa rage retomba peu à peu et elle regarda tous les vampires qui l'entouraient avant de tomber à son tour à genoux, incapable de rester debout une seule seconde de plus. Elle regardait ses mains, sans comprendre.

_"Magnifique !"_ s'exclama le brun aux cheveux longs en revenant prendre place entre ceux qui devaient être ses gardes. _"Cette jeune est donc pourvue d'un don, c'est absolument fascinant. Peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus ?"_

Elle le regarda s'approcher mais cette fois, elle ne broncha pas. La fureur l'avait quittée en même temps que sa bête, et à présent, elle se sentait sans défense.

_"Je… Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez…"_ murmura t-elle, effrayée mais honnête.

_"J'ai eu l'impression qu'on me vidait de toute mon énergie vitale. C'était particulièrement désagréable."_ grogna l'armoire à glace qui s'était relevé et qui époussetait ses vêtements.

_"Tu ignorais tout de ton don jeune demoiselle ?"_ poursuivit tranquillement le vampire avec les yeux pétillants.

_"Un… Don ?"_ bredouilla Alicia.

_"Bien entendu, tu viens d'en faire usage sur ce pauvre Félix qui n'avait plus pris une telle raclée depuis plusieurs décennies !" _ricana t-il. _"Tu es visiblement capable d'aspirer l'énergie vitale d'une personne en la touchant."_

* * *

**Voilà voilà, je vous poste la suite plus vite que prévu mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre jusqu'à dimanche ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même si c'est pour une remarque négative, tous les avis m'intéresse du moment qu'ils sont constructifs. Et puis, il faut bien le dire, c'est motivant de savoir qu'on est lu.**

**Vous pouvez également venir me rejoindre sur ma page facebook Brain Damages Fictions, histoire de vous tenir au courant de toutes les nouveautés et du rythme auquel je posterais la suite de cette fiction. D'ailleurs, j'ai lancé un sondage pour que mes lecteurs puissent choisir le prochain couple sur lequel j'écrirais un OS, alors n'hésitez pas à venir voter.**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	3. The One With The Training

**Ellana : **Merci pour cette review très constructive ! Effectivement, la partie la plus compliquée à rédiger à été celle de la mutation, parce qu'on a toujours un peu de mal à décrire ce que l'on a jamais vécu. En tout cas je suis ravie de voir que j'ai réussi à retransmettre ses émotions avec justesse et crédibilité. Et bien sûr que non, Demetri n'a rien de banal, ce serait même tout le contraire, mais il faut bien qu'Alicia soit un tout petit peu énervée par lui non ^^ ?

**Nomie : **Merci pour les compliments, pour ce qui est des chapitres, j'essaye effectivement de les faire durer un peu, sinon ça gâche un peu le plaisir de la lecture je trouve. J'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira.

**Selena : **Team Demetri, aïe aïe aïe, on va bien s'entendre toi et moi ! Merci !

**Lola : **De rien miss, et merci pour ta review.

**Bellatri : **Je fais mon possible pour poster rapidement (je n'ai aucune patience alors je ne m'attends pas à ce que les autres en aient), mais bon, il faut quand même faire durer un peu le plaisir. J'espère que ça te plaira.

**Aurore : **Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !

**Iris : **Contente que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer et je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fanfiction.

* * *

Après avoir regardé le coucher de soleil à travers la fenêtre, Alicia s'était enfin décidée à sortir pour apaiser son esprit grâce à la douce fraicheur que la nuit apportait avec elle. Elle se tenait immobile, accroupie sur la rambarde en marbre d'un balcon qui était surement plus grande que la pièce à vivre de son ancien appartement, ce qui lui arracha un sourire désabusé. Perchée dans cette position, elle ressemblait à une statue, et la pâleur de sa peau marmoréenne ne faisait qu'accentuer cette drôle d'impression. Ses cheveux étaient la seule partie de son corps en mouvement, délicatement soulevés par la brise qui s'était levée.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de faire le tri dans ses pensées, qui s'emmêlaient furieusement sous son crâne de sorte que, si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait surement souffert d'une migraine épouvantable. Aro, Caïus et Marcus, les trois rois vampires, lui avaient laissé le choix entre mourir ou rejoindre leurs rangs. La perspective de la servitude éternelle ne la séduisait pas plus que ça, mais à choisir, elle préférait encore rester en vie. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas demander à ce qu'on lui ôte la vie, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Cela aurait d'ailleurs été plutôt ironique en y pensant vraiment. Tout ce chemin parcouru pour finir par devoir choisir entre la mort de la liberté ou la mort tout court.

_"J'espère que tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je me joigne à toi."_ demanda une voix inconnue dans son dos.

Elle tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec la petite blonde qu'elle avait plutôt décrite comme d'apparence inoffensive mais surement vicieuse et cruelle. Si cette dernière lui avait demandé la permission de se joindre à elle et attendait patiemment une réponse, Alicia sentit qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas la possibilité de refuser. C'était une question qui n'avait été posée que pour y mettre les formes et elle se sentit troubler par le sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle ressentait. Visiblement, elle faisait partie de la garde rapprochée du chef - elle avait fini par conclure que le vampire aux cheveux longs étaient le chef - et pour mériter un tel privilège, elle devait être très puissante.

_"Je t'en prie."_ répondit Alicia.

Aussi agile qu'un chat, la petite blonde sauta sur la rambarde et s'installa dans la même position qu'elle, scrutant l'horizon de ses grands yeux rougeoyants. Elle ne prononça pas à mot, et ne lui adressa pas même un regard, semblant à son tour perdue dans ses pensées. Alicia profita de cet instant pour la contempler plus précisément. Elle devait mesurer un mètre cinquante tout au plus, mais était très fine. Elle devait être d'une agilité et d'une vitesse redoutables. Ses cheveux blond doré étaient tiré vers l'arrière et accentuait encore d'avantage la juvénilité de ses traits. Elle devait vraiment posséder un pouvoir terrifiant, car sans ça, elle ne pourrait se faire respecter des autres.

_"Je m'appelle Jane."_ se présenta cette dernière en la fixant étrangement.

_"Alicia."_ répondit la jeune femme en tentant un sourire qu'elle souhaitait amical.

_"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin. Je suis intriguée par ton don."_ avoua Jane, les yeux luisant d'intérêt.

"Si tu veux savoir, je le suis tout autant que toi." marmonna doucement Alicia avec un petit rire ironique.

_"C'était réellement la première fois que tu te servais de ton don ?"_ s'enquit la petite fille.

_"Oui."_ commença t-elle. _"Mais j'ignore comment j'ai fait. J'ai cru que j'allais y passer et ça m'a semblé être le réflexe le plus naturel."_

_"C'est souvent comme ça que l'on découvre que l'on est doté d'un talent spécial." _répondit Jane en recommençant à fixer le ciel.

_"Et toi ? Tu en as un je suppose." _interrogea la jeune femme même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

_"Désires-tu que je te fasse une démonstration ?" _demanda la petite, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. _"C'est… Comment dire… Ça pique un peu."_

Ainsi donc elle avait visé juste, cette petite vampirette prénommée Jane possédait effectivement un pouvoir, et visiblement, c'en était un offensif, comme le sien. Elle sauta de la rambarde pour revenir sur le balcon, sachant très bien que si elle se pétrifiait sous le coup de la douleur, elle ferait une sacrée chute. Elle savait très bien que tomber de quatre étage ne la blesserait pas, mais le sol était en pente, et l'idée de rouler bouler dans les arbustes et les hautes ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Déjà que son chemisier était déchiré et en laissait entrevoir beaucoup trop à son goût, il était inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

_"D'accord, j'espère que tu sauras me ménager !"_ finit-elle par répondre en lui tendant sa main, partant du principe qu'elle aurait besoin de la toucher.

Jane refusa sa main tendue et, d'un signe de tête, lui demanda de la baisser.

_"Mon pouvoir est psychique, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un contact physique avec toi. Ce qui me rend particulièrement redoutable."_ expliqua la petite en se mettant à tourner autour de sa future victime, un sourire indéchiffrable plaqué aux lèvres.

Légèrement surprise, Alicia baissa main et serra les poings le plus discrètement possible, anticipant la douleur cuisante qui allait la terrasser. Car elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, vu son air déterminé et sa confiance en elle exacerbée, elle devait vraiment être capable de lui faire endurer milles souffrances insupportables. Jane se mit en position, et la jeune femme se promit intérieurement qu'elle ferait tout pour ne jamais devenir son ennemi. Elle ne se lierait pas d'amitié hypocritement avec elle pour s'attirer ses faveurs, mais elle prendrait garde à ne pas la froisser et à ne pas se montrer trop agressive avec elle.

_"Je suis prête."_ murmura Alicia en soufflant un grand coup.

_"Très bien. Je préfère m'excuser d'avance, mais garde ça pour toi d'accord ? Sinon je vais perdre toute crédibilité."_ commença Jane avec un sourire qu'Alicia lui rendit. _"Douleur."_

Aussitôt, le sourire d'Alicia se mua en un grimace de douleur, elle chancela mais tint bon sur ses jambes, incapable cependant de s'empêcher de serrer ses cuisses avec ses mains, légèrement courbé vers l'avant, cherchant une position qui atténuerait la sensation désagréable qui la tiraillait.

_"Tu te retiens… Pas vrai ?"_ demanda la jeune femme en serrant les dents et en levant les yeux vers la blondinette. _"Qu'est ce que tu… Attends ? Je… T'ai demandé une démonstration… Pas de me… Chatouiller."_

Tout à coup, elle s'effondra au sol et un hurlement déchirant s'arracha à sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et son cri se mua en plainte silencieuse. Elle n'était même plus en mesure de s'époumoner tant la douleur était cuisante. Cela ressemblait, s'il fallait faire une comparaison, à la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit pendant sa transformation, en deux fois plus concentrée. L'acide sulfurique était de retour dans ses veines, le feu reprenait ses droits et recommençait sournoisement à la consumer de l'intérieur. Elle sentait chacun de ses muscles tendus, contracté à l'extrême, l'empêchant d'effectuer le moindre geste.

Un grognement sourd s'éleva dans l'air de la nuit mais, aveuglée par la douleur qui torturait chaque millimètre de son corps, elle ne distingua pas grand-chose à part une ombre familière se jeter sur une autre ombre qui se tenait près d'elle. Elle en conclut que Jane venait de se faire attaquer, et comme pour faire écho à cette hypothèse, la douleur cessa d'un seul coup et quitta son corps sans demander son reste. Alicia haleta, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, et réalisa que Jane était peut-être en position de faiblesse. Elle roula sur elle-même et se redressa avant de bondir sur la personne qui tenait la blonde par la gorge.

L'attrapant par les épaules, elle le mit à terre et se positionna à califourchon sur lui, lèvres retroussées et dents en évidence. D'abord surprise de reconnaître Démétri, sa hargne redoubla d'intensité et elle l'attrapa à la gorge. Elle aurait donné cher pour savoir utiliser son pouvoir, mais visiblement, même la colère qu'elle ressentait en cet instant n'était pas suffisante pour que son don ne s'exprime de lui-même. D'abord hébété, Démétri se reprit à son tour, et, grondant doucement, il attrapa le poignet d'Alicia et lui fit lâcher prise.

Il se redressa, prenant appuie sur ses bras, et Alicia se rendit compte qu'elle était pratiquement assise sur lui. Si elle avait pu rougir, elle l'aurait certainement fait. Elle se redressa subitement, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlée au troisième degré. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et revint se poster au côté de Jane, cette dernière la regarda, cherchant visiblement à comprendre pourquoi elle était si furieuse contre le traqueur, mais n'insista pas devant son silence. Elle aurait bien le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait dans l'esprit troublé de ce nouveau-né. Elle épousseta dignement sa robe et la défroissa du plat de la main.

_"Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer ?"_ demanda Démétri, visiblement énervé.

_"Alicia voulait savoir en quoi consistait mon don."_ répondit dédaigneusement Jane en haussant les épaules, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. _"En tout cas, je suis impressionnée." _reprit-elle à l'attention de la jeune femme. _"J'ai rarement vu un nouveau-né avoir autant de contrôle. Tu as à peine un mois et à ta place, n'importe quel autre aurait cherché à se venger. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne que Démétri soit encore debout en train de nous sermonner."_

_"J'ai cru qu'il t'avait blessé, et j'ai jugé plus important de m'assurer de ton état." _mentit Alicia, préférant ne pas révéler que sa soudaine proximité avec le blond l'avait troublée.

_"C'est incroyable."_ murmura Jane plus pour elle-même. _"Mais c'est dommage, cela fait longtemps que le chef de la garde des Volturi ne s'est plus prit une raclée, j'aurais adoré voir ça."_

Démétri grogna légèrement en entendant les propos de sa condisciple mais s'abstint de répondre à cette basse provocation.

_"Je m'en serais voulue d'abimer le chien de garde personnel d'Aro."_ répondit Alicia, acide, en jetant un regard à la fois moqueur et meurtrier au blond.

Avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire ouf, la main de Démétri s'était refermée sur sa gorge et la soulevait comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

_"Tu n'en aurais pas été capable de toute façon. Je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi. Aussi, à l'avenir, je te conseille d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de me provoquer, parce que la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi tendre."_ menaça t-il avant de la jeter au sol.

La seconde suivante, il s'écroulait à son tour, grimaçant de douleur sous l'emprise de Jane. Alicia se releva et s'approcha du corps tressautant.

_"Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole."_ grogna t-elle.

_"Hey ! Vous trois, gardez ça pour plus tard !"_ tonna la voix de Félix.

Jane relâcha la pression qu'elle maintenant psychologiquement sur Démétri qui resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se relever, lançant un regard assassin à la gamine blonde qui elle, souriait en regardant Alicia.

_"Aro veut que je me charge personnellement de l'entrainement d'Alicia au combat. Il a exigé que vous soyez tous les deux présents."_ ajouta t-il en jetant un regard à Jane et Démétri.

Jane acquiesça sans poser de question, mais, visiblement, le traqueur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et comptait bien s'opposer à cette décision.

_"Et pourquoi ?"_ demanda t-il, agressif. _"La princesse aurait-elle besoin de trois vampires pour parfaire son éducation ? Je sais qu'il y a du travail mais quand même."_

Alicia gronda mais Jane la calma en lui posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

_"Fais comme tu veux Démétri, tu n'auras qu'à aller t'expliquer avec Aro, je suis sûr qu'il appréciera d'apprendre que tu fais preuve d'insubordination."_ le taquina Félix en espérant qu'il finirait par les suivre.

_"C'était bien mon intention."_ répliqua froidement le blond avant de quitter les lieux à vitesse vampirique.

Félix soupira.

_"Quel tête de mule…"_ se plaint-il. _"Il peut paraître un peu bourru parfois mais c'est quelqu'un de bien tu sais ?"_

Alicia ricana.

_"Je n'en crois pas un mot."_

* * *

_"Arrête d'essayer de me frapper, frappe moi !" la provoqua Félix en se mettant en posture défensive._

Alicia grogna et s'étira, vexée de n'essuyer que des défaites depuis le début de l'entrainement. Elle ne s'était pas trompée lorsque, plus tôt, elle avait qualifié Félix de montagne de muscle. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui, sa force était bien trop développée. En même temps, c'était son don, donc il était normal qu'elle n'arrive pas à prendre le dessus. Pourtant, cette pensée ne le réconforta pas le moins du monde. Elle se sentait humiliée. Attrapant l'élastique qu'elle portait au poignet, elle se noua les cheveux en un chignon complètement flou. A défaut d'être joli, il était pratique, et c'était tout ce que recherchait la jeune femme.

Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une brassière de sport et un mini short, ainsi, elle était certaine que son adversaire ne pourrait jamais la prendre en traître en la saisissant par ses vêtements. L'ensemble était si prêt du corps qu'il ne laissait que très peu de place à l'imagination, la moulant comme une seconde peau. Mais ni Félix ni elle n'était là pour faire du charme, ils étaient là pour combattre jusqu'à ce qu'Alicia trouve enfin le moyen d'envoyer son adversaire au tapis. Elle devait également essayer d'utiliser son pouvoir, mais elle s'était rapidement résignée, voyant bien qu'elle n'arrivait à rien lorsqu'elle essayait de se forcer.

_"Tu pourrais être plus doux avec moi, tu vas finir par me casser en deux…"_ se plaint-elle en adressant une moue triste à Félix.

Celui se mit à rire.

_"Tu es beaucoup plus résistante que tu ne le crois. Tu vas bien finir par réussir à me toucher."_ se moqua le brun.

_"Essaye d'anticiper les réactions de ton adversaire Alicia. Tu ne dois pas chercher à lutter avec lui sur le plan physique, car il te mettra toujours en échec. Utilise sa force contre lui, feinte-le, déstabilise-le, tous les coups sont permis."_ expliqua patiemment Jane.

Alicia acquiesça silencieusement et se rapprocha de son adversaire à pas lent, jaugeant la situation. Elle crevait d'envie de se jeter sur lui et de le défigurer à coup de poing, mais elle savait que, comme toutes les autres fois, elle finirait par mordre la poussière. Elle devait apprendre à contrôler son impatience, à ne pas se jeter dans le feu de l'action sans réfléchir. Ce qui, au final, n'était vraiment pas facile. Selon Jane, son âge la rendait particulièrement impatiente, et il lui était plus difficile de résister à ses pulsions. Elle jeta d'ailleurs un regard à cette dernière, qui étudiait la scène avec attention.

Son regard revint immédiatement sur Félix, qui lui fit signe d'avancer vers lui, l'air de lui dire « Approche toi si tu l'oses » et cela attisa la fougue de la blonde, qui resta pourtant impassible, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser avoir. Elle grogna légèrement, signe qu'elle commençait à perdre patience. Si elle attendait encore une seconde, elle perdrait encore le contrôle d'elle-même, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de surprendre son adversaire, ce qui, elle en était certaine, ne serait pas évident du tout. Elle fit craquer les os de ses doigts et de sa nuque avant de se mettre à son tour en position d'attaque. Un plan lumineux venait de germer dans son esprit.

Comme toutes les autres fois, elle poussa fortement sur ses pieds et bondit en direction du colosse, qui esquissa un sourire moqueur. Comme toutes les autres fois, il s'avança, prêt à la ceinturer et à l'immobiliser dès qu'elle serait à sa portée. Il criait déjà victoire, et c'est ce qui aida Alicia à prendre le dessus. Elle savait qu'en la voyant agir ainsi, il s'avancerait, aussi avait t-elle calculé un saut plus court. Elle atterri agilement au sol et passa sous les jambes de l'armoire à glace avant de le tacler d'un mouvement souple de la jambe. Lorsqu'il tomba, elle se releva en une pirouette et afficha un sourire plus que satisfait.

_"Bah alors mon grand, on fatigue ?"_ ricana t-elle, terriblement fière.

Jane se mit à rire et applaudit chaleureusement, visiblement ravie du spectacle. Prudente, Alicia se recula de son adversaire qui avait entreprit de se relever et se remit instinctivement en position de défense. Elle avait envoyé Félix au tapis, et elle ignorait totalement comment ce dernier allait réagir, elle ne pouvait écarter l'éventualité que ce dernier cherche à se venger. Il se releva et épousseta son pantalon avant de retirer son t-shirt et de le balancer sur le côté. Malgré elle, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de suivre la trajectoire du vêtement avant de venir se visser sur le torse marmoréen du garde qui lui faisait face.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme qui en imposait autant. Il était très musclé, peut-être trop à son goût, mais quoiqu'il en soit, il était quand même diablement sexy. Elle se mordit la lèvre et le ricanement de Félix la tira de sa contemplation. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait gardé les yeux rivés sur son torse pendant plusieurs secondes sans ciller, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle secoua la tête, en espérant que ça l'aiderait à se remettre les idées en place. Elle fusilla le garde du regard, espérant qu'il perdrait ce petit sourire suffisant et vaniteux. Elle se ferait un plaisir de lui faire à ravaler à grands coups de poings dans les dents.

_"C'est très bien de travailler l'aspect physique de la chose, mais je suis sûre qu'Aro préfèrerait que l'on se concentre sur son don Félix."_ déclara Jane.

_"Quand tu auras fini de me mâter, peut-être qu'on pourra reprendre ?"_ se moqua Félix en ignorant Jane. _"Tu as eu de la chance pour ce coup, ça n'arrivera pas deux fois."_

_"Je te sens bien sûr de toi…" répondit-elle, joueuse, se penchant vers l'avant, prête à en découdre._

_"Ne compte pas sur moi pour te ménager." _répliqua t-il, tandis qu'un sourire amusé ses dessinait sur ses lèvres.

_"Idem mon lapin." _se moqua t-elle.

Ce petit surnom ridicule sembla agacer le brun, qui grogna gentiment, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le regretter. Il esquissa un pas vers l'avant et elle recula de deux, légèrement déstabilisée. Ils étaient terriblement proche de l'autre, séparés d'à peine quelques mètres, ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de possibilités quant à la marche à suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas réitérer la même feinte que tout à l'heure : premièrement, il n'y avait pas assez de place entre eux, et deuxièmement, elle perdrait tout effet de surprise. Tenté deux fois la même prise était exclu, elle avait un minimum d'honneur à défendre.

Sentant que plus elle tardait à agir, plus elle laissait le temps à son adversaire d'établir une stratégie, elle se décida à foncer et à improviser une fois en mouvement. Au moins, sachant qu'elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle comptait faire, Félix ne risquait pas d'anticiper ses actions. Elle fonça sur la gauche du colosse et, au dernier moment, effectua une poussée sur le sol et bondit à sa droite, s'accrochant à son bras pour le lui remonter dans le dos du plus fort qu'elle pu. Lorsqu'elle entendit la peau du garde se fissurer, elle desserra légèrement, de peur de lui faire mal. Il en profita pour la saisir par les cheveux et pour l'envoyer valdinguer par-dessus lui.

Elle glissa au sol sur une sacrée distance avant d'être stoppée par un mur en marbre. Elle grogna en relevant.

_"Règle numéro 1 : Ne jamais se laisser distraire."_ énonça t-il en se déplaçant de côté sans la lâcher des yeux. _"Règle numéro 2 : Pas de compassion."_

Elle s'approcha à vitesse vampirique de lui et s'arrêta à quelques mètres, préférant garder une distance de sécurité. Elle était vexée qu'il l'est envoyé dans le décor comme ça. Et dire qu'elle avait tenté d'amoindrir la douleur qu'elle lui infligeait ! Elle faisait une belle idiote. Elle était furieuse, et cela semblait ravir le brun au plus haut point. Elle comprit qu'il cherchait à l'énerver par tous les moyens, mais même en le sachant, elle ne se calma pas. Elle savait que cela la desservirait mais elle sentait la bête reprendre le dessus sur elle. C'était peut-être dangereux, mais elle trouvait cela particulièrement excitant.

La porte de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvrit et Félix détourna le regard quelques centièmes de secondes. Trop aveuglée par la colère, Alicia ne prit même pas la peine de s'enquérir de l'identité du visiteur, elle sauta sur l'occasion qui se présentait à elle et bondit sur le garde taillé dans le roc et bâtit comme un char d'assaut. Sous la surprise, il tomba au sol, mais ne tarda à reprendre le dessus. Il attrapa les mains de la blonde pour l'empêcher de le frapper lui asséna un violent coup de boule. La jeune femme sentit son crâne se fissurer sous l'impact et elle tomba au sol dans un gémissement douloureux.

Pourtant, elle ne se releva pas, et garda les yeux fermés. Félix se releva et s'agenouilla prêt d'elle et tenta de la secouer. Elle pouvait sentir sa peur.

_"Félix…"_ prévint la voix de Démétri.

Mais le brun n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la mise en garde de son ami et condisciple que déjà la jeune se relevait et lui bondissait dessus, le faisant une nouvelle fois tomber à la renverse dans un bruit sourd. Elle lui balança quelques coups de poings bien sentit, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin se défouler, faire le vide de sa colère, de sa fougue, de son trop plein d'énergie. Il se redressa brusquement et manqua de réussir à l'immobiliser mais elle se faufila dans son dos, bloqua ses bras comme elle le pu et fit racler ses dents sur la peau dure de son cou. Il cessa de se débattre et elle comprit qu'il reconnaissait sa défaite.

_"Règle numéro 3 : Ne pas crier victoire trop vite."_ se moqua t-elle gentiment.

Il se laissa retombé sur le dos et elle tomba sur lui. Ils chahutèrent quelques instants et se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

_"Règle numéro 4 : Se trouver une chambre lorsqu'on décide de s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu." _singea Démétri.

Alicia grinça des dents mais ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de se relever et de lui jeter un regard lourd de sens.

_"Revoilà Mister bonne humeur."_ grinça t-elle plus pour-elle-même que dans le but qu'il l'entende.

Seulement, c'était sans compté sur ses sens vampiriques.

_"Ne te sens pas pousser des ailes parce que tu as gagné un combat contre Félix en agissant lâchement."_ la provoqua t-il.

_"Quel mot t'a échappé dans la phrase « Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. » ?"_ répliqua t-elle en lui jetant à peine un regard.

_"Ne me manque pas de respect."_ menaça t-il d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon en se postant juste derrière elle pour la saisir par la nuque.

Elle se raidit à son contact et, lui faisant lâcher prise, elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

_"J'ai déjà botté le cul à un membre de la garde Volturi, je peux recommencer."_ menaça t-elle en retour. _"Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien malin je suis sûre que je peux réussir à te duper toi aussi."_

_"C'est sûr que ce n'est pas à la loyal que tu gagnerais."_ renchérit Démétri avec un sourire plus amusé que moqueur.

_"C'est un défi ?"_ demanda t-elle, venimeuse.

Au fur et à mesure, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. A présent, leur front se touchait presque. Toute trace d'animosité avait disparue : ce n'était que de la provocation, comme s'il cherchait mutuellement à se pousser dans leur dernier retranchement afin de voir ce qu'il en résulterait. Ils se testaient, et pour une raison qui lui étaient inconnue, Alicia se sentait extatique. Elle frémissait d'impatience à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. S'ils mettaient tant de passion dans leur dispute, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce que cela donnerait au lit. Des images érotiques lui traversèrent l'esprit et elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Elle remarqua que Démétri partageait son trouble.

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Il aurait suffit de quelques centimètres pour que leurs lèvres entre en contact, pour qu'ils échange un baiser passionné, pour qu'ils s'embr…

_"Je vous préviens, si ils s'embrassent je vomis."_ maugréa Jane. **(1)**

Électrifiée par les mots de la petite blonde, Alicia prit conscience de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait et fit en bond en arrière, se réceptionnant comme un chat sur les pieds et les mains, en positionnant naturelle de défense pour un prédateur. Elle se redressa subitement et regarda d'abord Jane, puis Félix. Tous les deux affichaient un sourire entendu. Elle grogna mais ne prit même pas la peine de leur répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et jeta un regard discret au traqueur. Il se tenait droit comme un "i", impassible, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si les mots de Jane ne l'avaient pas atteint le moins du monde. Il eut même le culot d'émettre un petit reniflement dédaigneux, comme si l'idée de l'embrasser le dégoutait au plus au point.

_"Enfin bref."_ déclara Félix pour rompre le silence pensant qui s'était installé. _"Tu as finalement décidé de te joindre à nous Démétri ?"_

_"Non, je reste en spectateur. Aro m'a demandé de venir voir comment ça avançait." _expliqua le blond d'un ton égal._ "Je pense qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre que côté technique, c'est toujours le calme plat, mais qu'entre vous deux ça avance plutôt vite."_

Alicia démarra au quart de tour et se jeta sur lui. Elle le prit à la gorge et l'encastra violemment dans le mur.

_"Au vu de ce que nous savons tous les deux, tu ferais mieux de faire profil bas avec moi Démétri. Et oui, c'est une menace. N'aggrave pas ton cas, je ne t'ai rien fait - même si tu ne peux pas en dire autant - et je ne mérite en aucun cas d'être traitée de la sorte." _gronda t-elle d'une voix déformée par la colère.

D'un geste vif, il lui prit la tête et l'écrasa contre le mur de toute ses forces. Encore une fois, Alicia sentit son visage se fissurer, mais cette fois, la violence du choc la sonna au point qu'elle sentit temporairement toutes ses forces la quitter. Elle n'était pas passé loin cette fois. Lorsqu'elle reprit le contrôle de son corps, il était déjà trop tard, les bras de Démétri s'était enroulé autour de sa tête et exerçait une pression vers le haut. Cet espèce de salaud essayait de lui arracher la tête ! Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il la relâcha subitement.

Prête à se battre, elle se retourna et le retrouva en train de convulser au sol, le visage déformé par la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. C'est là qu'elle fit le lien. Jane était encore en train d'utiliser son pouvoir sur lui, et visiblement, elle n'y allait pas de main morte. Et en plus elle faisait durer la torture. Elle lui jeta un regard mi-surpris mi-coléreux. Prenait-elle tant de plaisir à infliger de la souffrance aux gens ? Ok, elle ne portait pas Démétri dans son cœur, mais le voir se tordre de douleur sur le sol la déchirait de l'intérieur. Elle avait l'impression de partager sa souffrance.

_"Jane !"_ s'exclama t-elle. _"Arrête s'il te plait !"_

D'abord surprise qu'Alicia défende celui qui avait essayé de l'étêter quelques secondes plus tôt, elle afficha un sourire étrange.

_"Je crois qu'il est temps de passer à la phase 2 : le développement de ton don. Tu veux que j'arrête Alicia ? Fais moi arrêter."_ déclara t-elle, visiblement fière d'elle.

_"Jane, je ne contrôle pas mon pouvoir !"_ s'épouvanta la jeune femme qui s'était agenouillée près du corps agité de Démétri, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire pour l'apaiser.

Jane afficha un air faussement déçu.

_"Tant pis pour lui…"_ marmonna t-elle.

Démétri lâcha un gémissement qui la glaça jusqu'à l'âme et comprit que Jane avait intensifié les salves de douleur qu'elle lui envoyait. Tout d'un coup, elle se mit à voir rouge et se releva pour courir dans la direction de la petite vampirette, qui la toisait d'un air plus que satisfait d'elle-même, ce qui acheva de la mettre en rage. D'un geste sûr, elle prit la petite à la gorge sans serrer mais rien ne se produisit. Elle ne cherchait pas à la blesser physiquement, sachant très bien qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids, mais son pouvoir restait désespérément enfoui. Elle ne relâcha pourtant pas ses efforts et garda sa main sur le cou de la blonde.

_"Jane, je t'en supplie. Je n'en suis pas capable…"_ implora t-elle.

Elle ne daigna même pas lui répondre, mais son regard se fit plus dur, et à ce moment précis, le traqueur poussant un gémissement plus longs et plus forts que les autres, signe qu'il encaissait de nouveau une vague particulièrement forte. Un grondement s'échappa de la poitrine d'Alicia et, instantanément, Jane se figea, écarquillant les yeux. Les gémissements du blond cessèrent au même moment où la petite blonde tomba à genou, les yeux traversé par une étrange frayeur. Pourtant, Alicia ne la lâcha pas. Tandis qu'elle sentait Jane faiblir encore et encore, elle se sentait gagner en puissance, et c'était particulièrement jouissif.

_"Alicia !"_ cria Félix dans son dos.

Surprise d'être interrompue, elle relâcha sa prise sur le cou de la blonde et se retourna vivement. Puis, tandis que l'exaltation et l'euphorie la quittait, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle poussa un petit gémissement horrifiée et baissa les yeux vers Jane, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle aida cette dernière à se relever.

_"Mon Dieu, je suis terriblement désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je…"_ bafouilla t-elle, confuse.

La blonde secoua la tête, visiblement un peu sonnée.

_"Ne t'excuse pas, ce que tu as fait était génial, tu as réussis à te servir de ton pouvoir. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du te pousser à bout comme ça. Parfois j'oublie que tu n'as qu'un mois."_ la rassura Jane. _"Effectivement, la sensation est particulièrement horrible. J'avais l'impression que tu aspirais toute ma vitalité."_

_"C'est le cas." _renchérit Félix. _"Mais je me demande si son don pourrait tuer si elle ne s'arrêtait pas au bon moment."_

_"Ne comptez pas sur moi pour servir à nouveau de cobaye." _grinça Démétri, qui s'était relevé.

Pendant une seconde, Alicia avait totalement oublié le traqueur. Elle alla jusqu'à lui et lui jeta un profond regard d'excuse. Doucement, elle leva la main et lui caressa l'épaule à travers son t-shirt, comme pour tenter de l'apaiser par ses propres moyens.

_"Je suis désolée…"_ murmura t-elle. _"Est-ce que ça va ?"_

Il s'écarta subitement d'elle, comme si sa main l'avait brûlé.

_"Oui, ça va."_ la rabroua t-il sèchement, perturbée par la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve à son égard.

* * *

Démétri pesta en envoya rageusement son poing contre le mur, qui vola en éclat comme s'il avait été aussi fragile que du verre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi énervé : contre Félix, qui ne le soutenait pas, contre Jane, qui s'amusait beaucoup à lui faire goûter de sa médecine, contre Alicia, qui était la fille la plus horripilante qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée, mais surtout lui-même. Il se détestait. Il perdait le contrôle de lui-même alors qu'il avait plusieurs centaines d'années d'expérience, c'était tout simplement impardonnable. Tout à l'heure, si Jane ne l'avait pas cloué au sol, il n'aurait pas hésité à réduire Alicia en miettes sans le moindre remord.

Il n'avait plus le droit de se comporter comme un nouveau-né, et pourtant c'est ce qu'il faisait. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de cette pimbêche blonde. Elle le perturbait, elle l'empêchait d'y voir clair et lorsqu'elle était près de lui, il perdait complètement les pédales. Avait-elle un tel impact sur lui ? Malgré les révélations que lui avaient fait Marcus, il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il aurait tout de suite remarqué quelque chose d'aussi important, on ne pouvait pas passer à côté, c'était même la première chose qui était censée vous sauter aux yeux. Il avait manqué de la tuer, c'était la preuve que Marcus avait tord non ?

A partir de cette déduction qui lui semblait logiques, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet au point de le laisser quelque peu hébété pendant un temps indéterminé. Premièrement, Marcus ne se trompait jamais sur les liens qu'il percevait entre les gens. Deuxièmement, et à présent tout lui semblait clair comme de l'eau de roche, il avait manqué de tuer Alicia. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller au bout de ses actes. Pour la première fois de sa non-vie, il n'avait pas été en mesure de tuer un être humain. Inconsciemment, il avait voulue la transformer. Cette pensée le glaça, comprenant subitement ce que cela impliquait.

Ils ne se supportaient visiblement pas, comment auraient-ils être liés à ce point l'un à l'autre ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, et n'aurait d'ailleurs pas plus mal tomber. De toutes les filles présentes sur terre, le destin avait choisi de le coller avec la seule qui ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture et qui lui vouait une haine sans borne. Cette pensée l'attrista. Son âme sœur ne voudrait jamais de lui, et il devrait faire avec. Pour l'instant, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il avait failli déraper dans la salle d'entrainement en manquant de l'embrasser, mais heureusement, Jane les avait interrompus juste au bon moment.

Il réalisa alors que c'était de cette sensation de rejet que découlait sa colère envers la blonde. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit, elle ne lui avait rien fait. Rien à part le rejeter de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Elle l'avait blessé au plus profond de son âme. Elle n'avait pas pu comprendre ni même sentir le lien qui les unissait, et de toute façon, comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Jusqu'à ce midi, elle n'était encore même pas sûre d'être un vampire. Elle ignorait qu'elle possédait un don. Elle ignorait qu'elle pouvait mourir si on lui arrachait la tête. Elle ignorait qu'il y avait une hiérarchie parmi les vampires. Elle avait du tout apprendre en quelques heures.

A cause de lui. Lui qui l'avait lâchement abandonnée au moment où elle aurait eu le plus besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la souffrance qu'elle avait du ressentir, et il ne faisait pas allusion à la transformation, mais bel et bien aux jours qui avaient suivi cette période difficile. Elle s'était surement sentie seule, terrorisée, elle n'avait surement rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait surement du être horrifiée lorsqu'elle avait tué son premier humain. Puis, lorsque l'angoisse l'avait quittée, elle avait surement du se mettre à le haïr de tout son cœur et de toute son âme.

Ses pensées lui firent plus de mal qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Comment cette jeune femme pourrait-elle vouloir de lui après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer ? Etait-il possible de briser un lien d'âme-sœur à force de mésentente et de mauvais traitement ? Il serra les poings en imaginant qu'il avait peut-être détruit la chose qu'il avait passé plusieurs centaines d'année à attendre. Marcus lui avait certifié que le lien était bel et bien présent, mais qu'Alicia n'était pas encore en mesure de s'en rendre compte. Certes, elle devait le sentir tout au fond d'elle, mais elle ne devait pas comprendre d'où lui venait cette attirance malsaine pour celui qu'elle haïssait le plus.

Après s'être longuement torturé l'esprit afin de trouver le moyen le plus simple de lui annoncer la nouvelle, il avait fini par en conclure qu'il valait mieux, pour le bien de sa propre santé mentale, ne rien lui dire pour le moment. Elle refuserait surement de le croire et se braquerait, la mettant dans d'encore plus mauvaises dispositions qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il devrait faire semblant de ne rien savoir, et de ne pas pouvoir la supporter. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait agressée dans la salle d'entrainement. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait mal, mais il fallait qu'elle le déteste, ce serait plus facile pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

S'il elle continuait de le haïr, elle se tiendrait à distance, et il n'aurait pas à endurer sa présence. A chaque fois qu'il était passé trop près d'elle ces dernières heures, il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas la serrer contre lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Il préférait encore subir sa colère et sa fureur que son indifférence. Il se plu à espérer qu'un jour, la force de leur lien annihilerait la haine qu'elle entretenait à son égard, mais il était inutile de se faire du mal : cela n'arriverait pas de sitôt. Le plus dur serait surement de continuer à faire semblant de rien, de rester impassible alors que le feu de la passion enflammait tout son être.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses pensées. Il retint un soupir agacé. La seule personne qui se permettait d'entrer sans frapper, c'était Heidi. Il la regarda, impassible, s'avancer jusque lui de sa démarche chaloupée. Elle arborait un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la repousser, l'image de la belle Alicia flottant encore dans son esprit torturé, il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre et laissa l'allemande venir se presser contre lui en ronronnant. Il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir pour lui, alors autant en profiter et tenter d'oublier toute cette histoire. Quoi de mieux qu'une partie de jambe en l'air pour se vider l'esprit ?

* * *

_"Ce qu'il peut-être agaçant !" _s'exclama Alicia en retenant un grondement énervé.

Elle avait envie de tout casser, de se ruer à l'extérieur et de massacrer tous les humains qui auraient le malheur de croiser sa route, d'arracher à un à un tous les membres du prochain vampire qui se dresserait devant elle dans l'intention de la stopper. Elle posa sa main sur le mur, tentant de se calmer, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle donna un coup dans le marbre qui vola en éclat sous la violence de l'impact. Elle imaginait la tête de Démétri à la place, et, furieuse, elle frappa une seconde fois, achevant de faire un trou dans le mur pourtant très épais. Frappant du pied sur les morceaux de marbre tombés au sol, elle le réduisit en poussière en poussant un petit cri de colère.

_"Essaye de te contrôler Alicia, dis-toi qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine." _conseilla Jane d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Le nouveau-né serra les poings.

_"Il n'en vaut pas la peine…"_ marmonna t-elle comme si elle essayait de s'en convaincre. _"Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça me met hors de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de mettre ce palais à feu et à sang pour le retrouver et lui arracher la tête ? Hein ?" _reprit-elle, parlant de plus en plus fort, hurlant pratiquement sur les derniers mots.

_"Alicia. Je sais que c'est dur mais calme-toi. Ne laisse pas ta colère exploser."_ poursuivit Jane d'une voix un peu plus ferme. _"Tu dois te changer, Aro désire te voir, visiblement, quelqu'un lui a parlé positivement des tes exploits de tout à l'heure."_

Devant la sollicitude la Jane, Alicia sentit sa rage la quitter doucement.

_"Surement Félix."_ répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. _"J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop."_

_"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !"_ la rassura Jane avec un air espiègle. _"C'est bien la première fois qu'un nouveau-né arrive à le mettre au tapis dès la première séance. Il est trop surpris pour être en colère contre toi."_

_Revenant de son dressing, Jane tendit quelque vêtement à sa nouvelle protéger._

_"Merci…" murmura _Alicia en retirant ses vêtements de sport._ "Et désolée pour ton mur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit."_

_"Oublie ça. Je n'ai jamais vu un nouveau-né avoir autant de self-control. A ta place j'aurais mis cette chambre à sac en moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour le dire." _plaisanta Jane. _"Aro sera ravi d'apprendre qu'en plus de ton habileté au combat, tu es capable de te maîtriser."_

Alicia enfila un leggins noir en cuir et des bottines à talon de la même couleur. Pour le haut, Jane lui avait choisit une chemisette blanche à manche courte et un corset noir pour sublimer le tout. La blonde se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de s'habiller comme ça, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtements, mais lorsqu'elle aperçut la mine réjouit de Jane, elle se détendit. Encore une qui n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de jouer à la poupée… La petite blondinette s'occupa ensuite de ses cheveux et, à une vitesse qui dépassait l'entendement, même pour un vampire, elle lui fit un chignon crêpé. Elle la maquilla sobrement et la plaça devant le miroir pour qu'elle puisse s'inspecter.

_"Waou…"_ s'extasia Alicia. _"C'est… Magnifique…"_

Elle n'avait eu que peu de fois l'occasion de s'admirer dans un miroir depuis sa transformation, ne trouvant jamais vraiment le temps de le faire. A vrai dire, pendant son mois d'existence vampirique, elle avait passé plus de temps à se nourrir, à s'empêcher de se nourrir, à bondir de toit en toit avec allégresse dès la nuit tombée, à se terrer dans un coin pour se lamenter sur le monstre qu'elle était devenu, qu'à inspecter les changements physiques qui s'étaient produit en elle. En croisant ses yeux rouges, elle ne pu retenir une petite grimace, ce qui fit rire Jane.

_"Tu t'y habitueras."_ affirma Jane en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Sans un mot de plus, elles quittèrent la chambre et traversèrent les couloirs à pas mesurés. Comme le lui avait expliqué Félix, ils étaient immortels et avaient encore l'éternité devant eux, aussi n'utilisaient-ils leur vitesse vampirique qu'en cas d'urgence. Elle salua poliment les gardes qui croisèrent leur chemin, se demandant pourquoi ils la dévisageaient comme si elle avait un gros morceau de salade entre les incisives. Elle jeta un regard interloqué à Jane qui lui adressa un sourire qu'elle ne su interpréter. Décidemment, cette petite vampirette était bien mystérieuse, et surtout très intrigante.

Les doubles portes de la salle principale de Volterra s'ouvrirent et le bruit tira Alicia de ses pensées.

_"Ah ! Ma tendre Alicia !"_ s'exclama Aro en se levant de son trône. _"Approche toi ma chère enfant."_

Alicia retint une réflexion acerbe au dernier moment. Elle n'aimait pas les petits surnoms affectifs dont la gratifiait le roi vampire.

_"Vous m'avez fait demander."_ déclara t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Jane était partie se ranger avec les autres membres de la garde.

_"J'ai eu des échos très positifs de ton dernier entrainement, et j'aimerais que tu nous fasses une petite démonstration à mes frères et moi."_ expliqua Aro.

Sa phrase sonnait comme une demande polie à laquelle elle aurait pu répondre par la négative, mais elle ne se leurrait pas : elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de refuser.

_"Bien sûr."_ se contenta t-elle de répondre le respectueusement possible.

_"Excellent, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais accomplis des prouesses, il me tarde de voir ça !"_ conclut-il en retournant s'asseoir sur ton trône.

A cet instant, le ricanement méprisant de Démétri s'éleva dans les airs. Il se moquait visiblement des derniers propos de son maître concernant le talent présumé d'Alicia. La jeune femme se mit à grogner en lui lançant un regard noir. Si ce dernier cherchait la guerre, il finirait bien par la trouver, et il ne serait pas déçu du voyage.

_"Je t'en prie chère Alicia, choisis ton adversai…"_

* * *

**(1) Petit clin d'œil à l'Âge de Glace 4, pour ceux qui l'ont vu.**

**Et voilà la suite de ma fanfiction, j'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à la lire ! Mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est encourageant pour la suite. Je suis contente de voir que j'ai plusieurs centaines de lecteurs mais quand je vois le ratio readers/reviews j'avoue que je suis un peu déçue ! Enfin bref, je vous dis à bientôt, sur ma page facebook ou sur le prochain chapitre de cette fic, gros bisous !**


	4. The One Where Alicia Crosses The Line

**Ellana :** Deux reviews ? Quelle impatience dis-moi ! Merci de suivre mon histoire avec autant d'assiduité, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

**Laeti :** Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser une petite review, c'est toujours agréable._  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer et je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fanfiction.

* * *

_"Démétri"_ gronda la jeune femme d'une voix qu'elle eut peine à reconnaitre tant elle semblait déformée par la rage.

Visiblement amusé par la situation, Aro esquissa un sourire et jeta un regard entendu à son traqueur, ne prenant pas la peine de sermonner Alicia pour son manque de politesse. Le traqueur émit un petit ricanement qui déplut si fortement à la nouvelle venue qu'il lui arracha un feulement agressif. Cela n'eut pas l'air de le déstabiliser plus que ça. Il en avait vu d'autre, des nouveaux nés furieux, et ce n'était cette petite créature insignifiante qui allait lui faire prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il la jaugea et commença à lui tourner autour, attentif, sans pour autant se mettre en posture défensive ou offensive.

_"J'aurais au moins le plaisir de t'humilier devant tes maîtres."_ persiffla t-elle, agacée de le voir agir de manière aussi étrange.

Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ? Etait-ce une ruse de traqueur ? S'il croyait l'impressionner, il se trompait lourdement. Elle lui ferait ravaler ce petit sourire condescendant en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Impatiente, surement de par son très jeune âge, elle passa à l'action la première sauta sur son adversaire. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et la plaqua au sol, utilisant sa force et sa vitesse contre elle. D'un coup de pieds bien placé, elle le fit reculer et le força à lâcher prise. Poursuivant ses coups, elle l'envoya voler un peu plus loin. Il se releva prestement.

_"Ne crie pas victoire trop rapidement." _se moqua t-il en faisant référence à ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.

Elle feula et esquissa un pas vers lui.

_"Tu pourras t'estimer heureux si je décide au dernier moment de ne pas te réduire en miette, membre par membre."_ menaça t-elle, retroussant les lèvres, dévoilant une inquiétante rangée de dents blanches.

_"Beaucoup de mots pour si peu de gestes..."_ ricana t-il.

Ça n'était que de la provocation, il voulait la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et la forcer à se jeter sur lui. Elle ne tomba pas dans le piège, continuant inlassablement de grogner à son égard, comme une bête furieuse. Si cela continuait ainsi, elle allait perdre le contrôle de la bête tapie en elle. Et elle voulait à tout prix éviter ce genre de débordement. Mais au fond, peut-être que c'était ce qu'Aro recherchait. La pousser à bout pour voir jusqu'où irait l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Brusquement, elle sentit une vague de quiétude l'envahir, se propageant à travers chaque centimètre de son corps comme une courant d'eau apaisant et doux. Quelqu'un usait-il de son pouvoir pour l'aider à retrouver son calme ?

Percevant ce flux d'énergie impromptu, Démétri jeta un regard furtif à Corin dans le but de comprendre ce qui se passait, et Alicia profita de ce bref moment d'inattention pour se jeter sur lui. Le traqueur se prit la furie de plein fouet et roula à terre, un horrible bruit de craquement l'accompagnant. Il se releva prestement et arracha sa chemise d'un geste sec, ayant visiblement perdu son calme, et Alicia put remarquer que la violence du coup qu'elle lui avait porté au ventre avait fissuré sa peau de granit.

Eprouvant des remords pendant moins d'une demie seconde, elle se reprit bien vite et se mit en posture offensive. Règle numéro 2 : Pas de compassion. Elle ne devait en aucun cas se laisser attendrir. Si Démétri avait l'avantage de la vitesse et de l'agilité, elle avait l'avantage de la force et de la rage. Pour remporter ce combat, elle devait compter sur un affrontement physique. Si elle parvenait à se saisir de lui, elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Mais ça, il devait surement lui aussi le savoir, et il ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche.

Le regard du traqueur avait changé. Ses yeux d'ordinaire d'un délicieux rouge carmin étaient à présent noirs comme la nuit. Etait-ce la fureur qui le gagnait peu à peu ? Elle esquissa un sourire amusé et, n'y tenant plus, se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Sa fougue juvénile la desservait grandement, elle avait une folle envie d'en découdre avec cet avorton arrogant, et attendre qu'il baisse sa garde n'était plus envisageable. Elle brûlait de sentir la peau dur et froide de son adversaire s'effriter sous la force de ses poings.

Bien entendu, Démétri l'évita sans peine et elle se retrouva rapidement écrasée contre le sol, maintenu immobile par le poids du corps de son adversaire. Furieuse de s'être laissée avoir, elle émit un grondement sourd et commença à ruer pour se débarrasser du poids mort qui l'empêchait de se relever. Saisissant de son bras gauche le cou de son adversaire, elle serra de toutes ses forces et le sentit faiblir. Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, elle poussa fortement sur ses pieds et inversa leur position sous le rire amusé de Félix qui applaudissait avec enthousiasme.

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage blanc comme du marbre. C'était elle qu'on applaudissait. Un élan de fierté la traversa et gonfla son orgueil, entrainant un relâchement d'attention qui n'échappa pas au traqueur. Tirant profit de la situation et la saisissant par la nuque, il bascula de nouveau sur elle, la plaquant sous lui dos à terre. Cette position était des plus sensuels, et si la jeunesse d'Alicia ne l'avait pas empêché d'éprouver plus d'un seul sentiment à la fois, et que ce sentiment n'avait pas été de la colère pure, elle surement éprouvé elle aussi du désir.

Cette fois-ci, sa jeunesse fut un atout. Remarquant le trouble de son adversaire, elle sentit un délicieux frisson la parcourir et se releva d'un seul coup et envoya Démétri valser avec violence contre le mur derrière lui, l'accompagnant dans sa trajectoire. Le maintenant par la gorge contre le mur auquel il manquait à présent plusieurs morceaux, elle feula et, retroussant les lèvres, elle s'apprêta à le mordre au cou pour faciliter la décapitation. Il tenta de se débattre et elle resserra sa poigne jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau immobile.

Plongeant vers sa gorge blanche et lisse, elle s'apprêta à y enfoncer ses dents, sentant le corps du traqueur se contracter en réaction à l'attente de la douleur, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Inspirant profondément, elle s'emplit les poumons de l'odeur particulière de son adversaire et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais sentit quelque chose d'aussi agréable. Grisée, elle retira sa main de la gorge du garde et la glissa sur sa nuque, la seconde caressant avidement son ventre dur et musclé. Incapable de résister, elle se pressa contre lui de manière presque désespérée et ne put contenir un gémissement de désir.

Démétri quant à lui n'en menait pas large non plus. Alors qu'il s'était attendu à se faire déchiqueter sans aucune autre forme de procès, voilà qu'elle se pressait sensuellement contre lui en poussant des petits gémissements contre son oreille. Il n'était après tout qu'un homme et son corps réagit instinctivement. Lorsqu'elle lécha son cou avec une avidité à peine dissimulée et se frotta contre son érection, il cru qu'il allait perdre la raison. L'inconsciente ne se rendait pas compte de la torture qu'elle lui infligeait.

Alors qu'il se sentait prêt à répondre aux avances involontaires de la jeune femme, il entendit un grondement furieux, presque hystérique, et la seconde qui suivit, elle vit deux mains se poser sur les épaules d'Alicia avec violence, l'arrachant à sa délicieuse torture. Reconnaissant les ongles manucurées de son amante, Heidi, il tenta de s'interposer, sachant que l'allemande, dans ses accès de colère, était capable du pire. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'intervenir. Alicia, visiblement furieuse d'être interrompue, poussa un rugissement impressionnant et se jeta sur la brune. Brusquement, Heidi se figea et hoqueta de stupeur avant de tomber à genoux.

Alicia usait une fois de plus de son pouvoir sans même s'en rendre compte. Voyant que l'allemande ne se débattait plus, elle se saisit de sa tête et l'arracha violemment. Démétri vit la tête de son amante rouler aux pieds d'Aro. Ce dernier se leva, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Il applaudit joyeusement, couvrant les rires de Félix. Apparemment, il était ravi de voir que le pouvoir de sa nouvelle recrue était si puissant. Même Marcus semblait étonné, lui qui restait toujours impassible et froid depuis la mort de Didyme.

_"Magnifique ! Quelle jeune femme exceptionnelle !"_ s'exclama t Aro avant de se rendre compte que la jeune blonde ne décolérait pas. _"Félix ! Colin !"_

Les deux gardes se ruèrent à ses côtés. Félix la ceintura et dut déployer de gros efforts pour ne pas se laisser dépasser par cette furie aux cheveux de miel. Un éclair d'admiration traversa le regard de Marcus, et Démétri eut peine à y croire. Colin usa de son pouvoir et bientôt, Alicia cessa de se débattre. Elle finit par s'immobiliser et regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle venait de sortir d'un rêve. Avait-elle à ce point perdu le contrôle ? Ses yeux effrayés reflétaient une incompréhension quasi totale.

_"Faites ramasser les restes de cette chère Heidi et veillez à ce qu'elle soit reconstituée dans les meilleurs délais." _ordonna la voix douce mais autoritaire de Caïus.

_"Ça alors..."_ murmura Marcus avant que tous les regards ne convergent en sa direction. _"Voyez avec quelle aisance elle a su détourner sa colère. C'est... Très surprenant. Jeune dame, approchez je vous prie."_

D'abord intimidée, Alicia finit par quitter l'étreinte de Félix et avança à pas mesurés avant de venir s'agenouiller devant Marcus, une main sur le cœur. Cette instinct de dévotion parut surprendre les trois souverains. En général, les nouveaux nés ne se pliaient à aucune autorité.

_"Seigneur..."_ salua t-elle avec un respect non feint.

_"Relève toi mon enfant."_ Elle s'exécuta, gardant toutefois la tête baissée afin de ne pas croiser le regard du roi vampire, de peur qu'il ne le prenne pour un affront ou pour une provocation. Cela parut plaire à l'ancien, qui esquissa un sourire satisfait, chose qui arrivait rarement._"Quel est ton nom ?"_

_"Alicia, Seigneur, Alicia Young."_

_"Et d'où viens-tu ?"_

_"Du Colorado"_ expliqua t-elle d'une voix hésitante, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui pose une question piège.

_"Et quelle âge as-tu ?"_ poursuivit tranquillement Marcus, même si personne ne semblait savoir où il voulait en venir.

_"J'aurais eu 22 ans le mois prochain, Seigneur."_ répondit-elle avec honnêteté, visiblement sans comprendre le véritable sens de la question.

Caïus ricana.

_"Je me suis mal exprimé. Depuis combien de temps es-tu des nôtres ?"_ reprit-il sans tenir compte des moqueries de son plus jeune frère.

_"Un peu plus d'un mois. Je ne saurais le dire avec certitude car j'ai été livrée à moi-même pendant toute cette période, et il m'est arrivé de perdre la notion du temps. J'ai du apprendre à m'en sortir seule, ce qui n'a pas aidé."_ précisa Alicia d'une voix empreinte d'amertume.

_"Est-ce que cela n'aurait pas du être le rôle de votre créateur ?"_ demanda Aro, innocemment.

_"Mon « créateur » comme vous dites, m'a laissée pour morte, une nuit, sur une route froide et humide de Volterra, il faisait visiblement peu de cas de mon bien être. Et je suppose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'en réchappe."_ ajouta t-elle froidement, ce qui fit tiquer Démétri.

Elle s'adressait clairement à lui. Si elle le dénonçait, il subirait les foudres de Marcus, qui semblait s'être attaché à cette jeune insignifiante. Il était interdit aux vampires de transformer sans raison valable, et encore plus de laisser les nouveaux nés livrer à eux-mêmes, car ces derniers mettaient en péril le secret des vampires. Si Aro l'appréciait, il ne pourrait toutefois pas s'opposer à une sanction de Marcus, et Dieu savait qu'il pouvait être particulièrement cruel avec ceux qu'il voulait punir.

_"Avez-vous pris connaissance du nom de votre créateur mon enfant ?"_ demanda Marcus d'une voix lente qui ne présageait rien de bon. _"Ou, à défaut d'un nom, sauriez vous le reconnaître ?"_

Alicia eut un moment d'hésitation et Démétri la regarda, surpris. Elle qui tenait absolument à se venger, elle n'aurait plus jamais pareille occasion.

_"Il faisait nuit noire Seigneur, je ne saurais dire à quoi ressemblait mon agresseur, je sais seulement qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Le syndrome de stress post traumatique suite à une expérience vécue comme traumatisante peut parfois affecter la mémoire et la perception ."_ mentit-elle avec une aisance qui la surpris.

D'un regard, elle fit comprendre au traqueur qu'elle ne faisait absolument pas ça pour le protéger. Elle ne laisserait personne lui voler sa vengeance.

_"Si le moindre détail te reviens, Alicia, j'aimerais que tu viennes m'en faire part. Le préjudice que tu as subit ne doit pas rester impuni, et tu es en droit de réclamer réparation."_ expliqua Marcus, sur un ton qui tenait moins de la demande que de l'ordre.

_"Réclamer réparation ?"_ répéta t-elle sans vraiment comprendre.

_"Tu serais en droit de réclamer la mort de cet individu. Une vie pour une vie, telle est la loi. Et sache que si nous découvrons l'identité de ton créateur, je me chargerais personnellement de l'exécution."_ gronda Marcus.

Alicia se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Si elle avait d'abord apprécié la sollicitude du Seigneur vampire, il commençait à présent à lui faire froid dans le dos. Elle se sentait en danger. Tuer Démétri ? Instinctivement, et sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, un léger grondement s'éleva du fond de sa gorge, provoquant la surprise et l'incompréhension des trois Seigneurs. Une vie pour une vie, telle était la loi ? Démétri, peu désireux de contracter une dette auprès de cette sulfureuse blonde, décida d'intervenir.

_"Regardez ses yeux, la soif reprend ses droits, il faut qu'elle parte chasser."_ expliqua t-il en se plaçant face à elle pour faire barrage entre elle et les seigneurs vampires.

Si elle se sentait menacée, elle pourrait avoir un geste inconsidéré, et de cette manière, il pourrait l'intercepter et lui éviter le pire. Etrangement, elle se calma sans peine dès qu'il fut près d'elle. Aro se leva, s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main. Inconsciente de ce qui allait se produire, cette sotte glissa avec confiance sa main dans la sienne. Si Aro décela quoique ce soit dans ses souvenirs, il n'en montra rien. Il jeta un regard étrange à Démétri et regagna son siège.

_"Va chasser, douce Alicia, cela te fera le plus grand bien"_ conseilla Aro avec la douceur qu'aurait un père pour sa fille.

_"Oui"_ renchérit Caïus d'une voix narquoise. _"Les rues de Volterra sont un terrain de chasse très excitant, surtout la nuit. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà."_

_"Cesse donc de persifler mon frère, cela ne te sied guère. Va Alicia, et emmène donc le traqueur avec toi, il te facilitera la tâche."_ ordonna Marcus.

Elle fut tentée de refuser avec véhémence mais réalisa qu'elle n'arriverait qu'à attirer la suspicions sur elle, et surtout sur lui. Saluant une dernière fois les trois hommes, elle se retira et, après s'être assurée d'avoir mis suffisamment de distance entre eux, elle s'arrêta et s'adossa contre le mur, visiblement en proie à ses démons intérieurs. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi s'était-elle comporté ainsi avec Démétri ? Pourquoi Aro n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi avait-elle défendu le traqueur de Marcus ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Trop de pourquoi pour si peu de réponse, elle en avait la tête qui tournait.

_"Pourquoi ?"_ demanda une voix masculine qu'elle aurait su reconnaître entre mille.

_"Pourquoi quoi ?"_ répondit-elle, même si elle avait très bien compris où il voulait en venir.

_"Cesse de jouer à la plus maligne avec moi."_ lâcha t-il froidement. _"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?"_

Elle le dévisagea, remarquant qu'il s'approchait dangereusement.

_"Oublie ce qu'a dit Marcus, je peux me débrouiller seule. Grâce à toi, je suis au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire à présent, que pourrait-il m'arriver de pire ?"_ attaqua d'elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu dure, mais la tristesse et la douleur dans ses yeux la trahirent.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle tourna les talons et fila à travers les couloirs à vitesse vampirique. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cet endroit le plus vite possible. A son premier pas dehors, l'air froid de la nuit l'apaisa. Sa nouvelle condition de vampire avait décuplé ses sens, et elle prit un profond plaisir à humer l'air chargé de saveurs, familières ou non.

Cette nuit, la ville lui appartenait. Ce sentiment de liberté et de toute puissance la transcenda et elle s'élança dans les rues de Voltera. Si Démétri avait seulement chercher à lui sauver la mise tout à l'heure, il avait le doigt sur quelque chose d'important. Il avait raison : elle mourait de soif. Incapable de se souvenir à quand remontait son dernier repas, elle décida de se mettre en chasse.

Sans pour autant prendre la peine de se presser, elle flâna au gré des rues. A une heure pareille, elle avait peu de chance de tomber par hasard sur quelqu'un, mais elle préférait cela à la traque pure et simple. La plupart des vampires trouvaient jouissif de poursuivre, d'acculer, de provoquer la peur, la souffrance et les larmes, ce n'était pas son cas. Les souvenirs encore frais de son humanité arrachée éveillait en elle une certaine retenue.

Oui. Elle buvait du sang humain. Elle n'en était pas fière, mais elle était bien forcée d'avouer qu'elle y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Toutefois, elle prenait toujours soin de briser la nuque de ses victimes avant de s'abreuver à leur cou. Une mort rapide, et indolore, qui ne diminuait en rien la qualité du repas, si elle pouvait s'exprimer ainsi. Être un prédateur, peut-être, mais rien ne l'obligeait à se montrer cruelle et sadique. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça, et ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Un cri étouffé la sortit de ses élucubrations mentales. Suivant son instinct, et le plus discrètement possible, elle chercha à trouver d'où provenait ce bruit. Au détour d'une rue, elle tomba un groupe de jeune. Deux femmes en tenue de soirée, qui avait visiblement bu, se tenaient, cramponnées l'une à l'autre, face à homme, qui semblait les menacer. Parfait. Au moins, ce soir, elle n'aurait presque aucun remord.

Se faufilant dans l'ombre jusqu'au petit groupe, elle ordonna d'une voix ferme aux jeunes femmes de filer d'ici sans se retourner, et elle apprécia de constater qu'elles avaient obéit sans discuter. L'homme, mécontent, l'insulta copieusement et sortit un couteau de sa poche. Lorsqu'il le pointa vers elle, Alicia se jeta sur lui, et, l'immobilisant d'un geste sec, elle lui brisa nuque la avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était comme rompre le cou d'un oiseau.

Animée par une volonté meurtrière, elle planta ses dents avec fureur dans le cou de sa victime et déchira la peau blanche. Elle but avec avidité, gémissant de plaisir en sentant le sang apaiser la brûlure de sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle l'eut vidé complètement, elle laissa retomber le cadavre qui heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle lécha ses doigts recouverts de sang avec avidité, savourant cet saveur des plus exquises en ronronnant de bien être.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et, sans perdre une seconde, elle se retourna, agrippa le vampire trouble-fête et l'encastra dans le mur avec un grognement des plus convaincants. Elle se raidit en reconnaissant Démétri et relâcha sa poigne, sans pour autant le laisser libre. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir confiance en lui. Il l'avait tuée. Au sens propre du terme. Car oui, elle était bel et bien morte.

_"Je t'avais demandé de ne pas me suivre."_ grinça t-elle, menaçante.

_"Je ne reçois mes ordres que de Marcus, d'Aro ou de Caïus."_ répondit-il calmement.

_"Un vrai petit chien obéissant..."_ se moqua t-elle, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle cherchait à provoquer en lui.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, si proche de lui. Trop de sentiments contradictoires s'emparaient d'elle, à lui en donner le tournis. Il avait bien sûr la colère, la haine même, le besoin de vengeance, le désir de violence, mais, plus inquiétant, elle se sentait attirée par lui. Comme un aimant, elle sentait incapable d'y résister. Elle avait envie de lui arracher la tête, mais aussi de se jeter sauvagement sur lui et de lui faire l'amour, là, au beau milieu de cette rue, à côté d'un cadavre vidé de son sang par ses propres soins.

_"Tu as juré allégeance toi aussi, dans quelques mois tu deviendras à ton tour une petite chose obéissante" _rétorqua t-il avec un sourire qu'elle mourut d'envie de lui faire ravaler.

_"Tout est de ta faute, pourquoi m'as tu fais ça ?"_ demanda t-elle, la voix un peu fébrile. _"Même pas foutu de tuer correctement une humaine sans défense, tu es pitoyable mon pauvre. Tu dois avoir plusieurs centaines d'années non ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? Tu as écorché des lapins ?"_

_"Très amusant, tu as trouvé ça tout seule ? Pourquoi cherches-tu à me mettre en colère ?"_ demanda t-il avant de se défaire de son emprise et de la plaquer à son tour contre le mur.

_"Es-tu en colère ?"_ demanda t-elle d'une voix caressante.

Démétri soupira. Cette jeune femme avait vraiment le don de souffler le chaud et le froid.

_"Non. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué, j'ai des centaines d'années d'existence, il en faut beaucoup pour provoquer chez moi une réaction non contrôlée."_ se contenta t-il de répondre.

_"Il ne t'en a pas fallu beaucoup tout à l'heure..."_ le provoqua t-elle avec un regard entendu.

Au simple souvenir de la jeune femme gémissant contre lui, il sentit le désir affluer dans ses veines. Enfin, ça n'était qu'une image, parce que techniquement, plus rien n'affluait dans ses veines depuis un bout de temps. Il esquissa un sourire et, du bout du doigt, il vint essuyer délicatement les dernières traces de sang qui ornaient les lèvres de la blonde. Il la sentit frissonner et arbora un petit rictus victorieux.

_"Tu peux parler !"_ la contra t-il. _"Est-il possible que je te touche sans que tu t'enflammes ?"_

Saisissant sa main sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, elle porta son index jusque sa bouche et l'entoura de ses lèvres pulpeuses et douces avant de le lécher et le sucer de manière suggestive pour recueillir les quelques gouttes de sang qu'il avait essuyé quelques secondes plus tôt. Dès que l'arôme riche du liquide carmin effleura ses papilles, elle lui mordilla le doigt et poussa un gémissement de plaisir.

Jamais elle ne s'était conduit comme ça auparavant, elle n'était pas du genre allumeuse ou séductrice chevronnée, elle était même plutôt du genre discrète et timide. Mais là... Là... C'était différent. Ses instincts de nouveau-né étaient plutôt limités. La soif de sang, et la soif de sexe. Rien d'autre ne semblait compter. Tout ce qu'elle recherchait partait dans le sens de la satisfaction de ses besoins les plus primaires. Elle aurait dû arrêter, se sentir honteuse, mais il n'en était rien.

Elle venait de vider un être humain de son sang, et pourtant la soif était toujours, plus vivace que jamais. Elle avait soif du vampire qui lui faisait face. Elle voulait goûter ses lèvres tentatrices, sentir sa peau dure et froide, caresser ses cheveux soyeux. Elle voulait s'approprier chaque centimètre de son corps d'Apollon. Mais ce qu'elle désirait par dessus tout, c'est qu'il la possède sans attendre, sauvagement, passionnément, contre ce mur et dans cette rue glauque s'il le fallait.

Perdant contenance devant ce tableau des plus érotiques, Démétri la retourna face au mur et se pressa contre elle avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour en humer le parfum. Un grognement rauque lui échappa. Il déchira son leggins pour la forcer à écarter les jambes et vint se placer entre elles, poussant son érection emprisonnée contre elle. Elle poussa un gémissement de désir qui le ravit au plus haut point.

Impatient, il laissa une de ses mains gravir le long de son corps jusqu'à sa poitrine, qu'il commença à caresser sans retenue. Bouillante, la jeune femme passa comme elle put une main dans les cheveux de Démétri, pour qu'il continue sa délicieuse torture. Son désir pour lui montait toujours, si intense qu'elle craignait de perdre la tête. Et surtout le contrôle d'elle même. Lorsque le traqueur baissa sa braguette et son pantalon, elle frissonna de plaisir. Frisson qui redoubla lorsqu'une de ses mains commença à la caresser plus intimement.

_"Oui..."_ commença la blonde avant de décider de le provoquer encore. _"Félix..."_

Elle le sentit se tendre contre elle et grogner. Il savait très bien qu'elle faisait ça dans le seul but de l'énerver, mais cela fit mouche quand même. D'un geste, il lui empoigna les cheveux et tira d'un coup sec pour amener son visage jusqu'au sien. Elle émit un petit gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Il lui mordilla nerveusement la peau du coup et arracha son string, dernier rempart entre eux. Impatient, il vint frotter son sexe contre son entrée, sans pour autant aller plus loin. Elle poussa un gémissement d'impatience.

_"Tu es à moi."_ gronda t-il en continuant de la torturer, laissant sa main libre caresser plus rapidement son centre nerveux.

_"Oui..."_ souffla Alicia, qui n'en pouvait plus de désir.

Loin de l'effrayer, cette subite démonstration de possessivité renforça d'avantage son désir et elle recula son bassin dans le but de sentir d'avantage le sexe tendu de Démétri. La chaleur qui envahissait toujours d'avantage son bas-ventre était insupportable. Qu'attendait-il encore pour unir leur deux corps ?

_"Dis-le."_ ordonna t-il.

En temps normal, elle aurait refusé de céder à ce genre de chantage pervers, mais elle le désirait trop pour s'en formaliser.

_"Je suis à toi Démétri, je veux te sentir en moi... Maintenant !"_ implora t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et, positionnant ses mains sur ses hanches, il la pénétra d'un coup de bassin qui n'avait rien de tendre. C'était presque bestial. Tant mieux, Alicia n'avait aucunement besoin de tendresse, elle voulait de la passion, des cris de plaisirs, le bruit des corps qui s'entrechoquent à chaque coup de rein. Elle était tout simplement assoiffée de plaisir physique, et le fait que le traqueur s'atèle à cette tâche ne la rendait que plus envieuse encore.

Le plaisir qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'il plongea en elle dépassa toutes ses attentes et tous ses fantasmes les plus audacieux. Le sentiment de plénitude qu'elle éprouva alors alla bien au-delà de la simple satisfaction d'un besoin physique : comme si elle venait de retrouver la partie manquante de son âme. Comme si ce n'était pas seulement leurs corps qui ne faisaient plus qu'un, mais leurs êtres tout entiers.

Bouleversée par cette pensée, déplacée dans des ébats où seuls le plaisir et la volupté avaient leur place, elle ferma les yeux, retenant un grognement de frustration. Prenant plus fermement appuie sur le mur de ses mains, alors qu'elle aurait mille fois préféré les enfouir dans la chevelure de son amant, elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il commença à bouger en elle. L'espèce de ronronnement qu'il émettait mêlé à sa respiration saccadée rendaient Alicia brûlante de désir.

Répondant au désir qu'elle exprimait et qui le consumait à présent lui aussi, il approfondit et accéléra son mouvement de va-et-vient, se délectant de ses gémissements désordonnés. D'une main, il continuait d'agacer son bouton de plaisir, de l'autre, il titillait le téton fièrement érigé de son sein gauche. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa. Jamais il n'avait prit autant de plaisir avec une femme, humaine ou vampire, jamais ce genre de sensations exquises ne l'avaient submergés.

Tout d'un coup, une étrange pensée le traversa. Des désirs incongrus. Il voulait voir ses yeux, se perdre dans le rouge carmin de ses iris flamboyantes, il voulait goûter ses lèvres, sentir sa langue glisser contre la sienne. Il voulait à tout prix l'entraîner vers la jouissance, qu'elle crie son nom au moment de l'orgasme, qu'elle n'oublie jamais cet instant de volupté qu'ils partageaient dans le plus grand secret.

Après un dernier coup de rein bien senti, il capitula et se retira de son antre chaud et humide. Cela arracha un grondement mécontent à Alicia, qui ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler son impatience. Sans attendre, il la retourna et la souleva par les cuisses avant de la plaquer contre le mur. Instinctivement, elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille pour se tenir au plus près de lui. Il lui dévora le cou de baisers sulfureux, parsemant chaque centimètres de sa peau nue de caresses tendres et douces.

Tendres et douces ? Venait-elle vraiment de qualifier ses caresses de "tendres et douces" ? Elle perdait la tête, le désir et l'impatience empêchait visiblement toutes pensées logiques dans son cerveau embrumé. Pourquoi Démétri se serait-il montré tendre avec elle ? Après tout ça n'était que du sexe, qu'une partie de jambes en l'air à laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu résister. Après cela, ils se sépareraient pour de bon et leur rapports redeviendraient cordiaux mais professionnels. A cette pensée, elle ressentit une sorte de pincement au cœur.

Non. Elle ne voulait pas que cela finisse ainsi. Elle lui avait assuré, quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'elle lui appartenait, mais la réciproque était également vraie. Il lui appartenait. Corps et âme, et ni Heidi, ni même Marcus ne pourrait rien contre ça. Elle ne laisserait rien ni personne le lui retirer. Les baisers de Démétri sur la peau fragile de son cou se firent plus impérieux tandis qu'il oscillait avec indécence contre elle, frottant de manière suggestive sa virilité contre son intimité brûlante et humide de désir. Il la torturait, l'excitant sans jamais vraiment la posséder.

Il cessa subitement de dévorer son cou de ses lèvres avides, et, reculant la tête, il plongea son regard brûlant dans le sien. Alicia, plus que troublée par cette soudaine intimité, dû se faire violence pour ne pas fuir ses yeux ardent en baissant la tête. Elle ne devait surtout pas lui montrer qu'elle était plus que troublée par cette proximité inattendue. Elle le sentit s'approcher et elle se tendit dans ses bras, incapable de trouver la bonne façon d'agir. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, elle pouvait sentir son haleine fraiche et enivrante et était à deux doigts de perdre la tête.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis se caressèrent sans pour autant s'embrasser vraiment, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Alicia se rendit compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Ils ne devaient pas se laisser aller à pareille démonstration de tendresse. Posant les mains sur les épaules de son amant pour y prendre appui, elle se souleva et, lentement, le prit en elle. Il poussa un gémissement rauque et saisit fermement ses hanches. Jamais elle n'oublierait son regard comblé.

Elle oscilla des hanches, lentement, et le grognement de frustration qui s'échappa des lèvres de son amant lui arracha un sourire satisfait. Elle n'était qu'un vampire nouveau-né, c'était normalement à elle de se montrer impatiente et insatiable. Elle sentait les doigts de Démétri mordre sa chair au fur et à mesure que le rythme de leur ébat accélérait. Ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente emportée par des spasmes de plaisir. Elle ne jouit pas seule ; le regard de Démétri se voila tandis qu'il atteignait, lui aussi, l'extase en criant son nom d'une voix rauque avant de plaquer sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle tenta d'abord de se dégager, mais quand il glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux et l'enlaça plus étroitement encore, elle cessa de résister. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour s'offrir au baiser du traqueur, et elle finit même par y répondre avec une ardeur croissante. Entrainée dans un tourbillon de sensations plus grisantes les unes que les autres, elle réalisa que si son orgasme l'avait foudroyée sur place, ce baiser en était la consécration. C'était merveilleux, mais son corps réclamait d'avantage. A ce moment-là, pourtant, il rompit leur étreinte, la reposa au sol et s'éloigna en lui tournant le dos.

_"Mieux vaut en rester là."_ lâcha t-il un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en remettant ses vêtements.

D'abord statufiée par ce brusque revirement de situation, Alicia finit par se sentir vexée, humiliée et dépitée. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce brusque sentiment d'abattement. Pourquoi cet arrogant vampire la repoussait-elle ainsi ? Ne la trouvait-il pas assez bien pour lui ? N'avait-il pas ressentit tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit ? Cette symbiose évidente qui l'avait transfigurée au sens le plus propre du terme. Elle ravala sa déception, qui, étrangement, avait un arrière goût particulièrement amer, et tenta de masquer son trouble.

_"Effectivement."_ se contenta t-elle de répondre, sachant très bien qu'en essayant de lui tenir tête avec une phrase trop longue, elle perdrait la face.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se rhabiller mais l'empressement de Démétri avait laissé des traces indélébiles. Sa tenue, qu'elle avait trouvé si jolie dans le reflet du miroir, était en piteux état. Sa peau était révélée aux yeux de tous en quelques endroits, laissant apparaître la chair blanche de ses épaules et de son dos, une large parti de sa cuisse et un décolleté particulièrement plongeant. Elle grogna. Le leggings déchiré lui donnait l'allure d'une fille peu recommandable.

_"Merci. J'aimais beaucoup cette tenue."_ l'invectiva t-elle, même si au fond, elle savait que ça n'était pas du tout la vraie raison de sa colère.

Il lui jeta un regard étrange, qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

_"Qui te dit que je ne tenais pas à cette chemise ?"_ contra t-il en indiquant du doigt la chemise bleu roi dont tous les boutons avaient sautés.

Alicia se baissa et ramassa un des boutons qui trainaient par terre. Un frisson de plaisir la traversa lorsqu'elle se remémora avec quelle passion elle avait arraché ses vêtements à Démétri. Un sourire mi-figue mi raisin vint orner ses lèvres. Elle lui lança et il le rattrapa sans peine, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline et cadencée. Dieu qu'elle était sexy, dans ces vêtements déchirés, les yeux luisants et les cheveux en bataille, décoiffés par ses propres soins.

_"Rien d'irréparable, ne t'en fais pas. Tu demanderas à Heidi de faire un peu de couture, je suis sûre qu'elle est très habile de ses mains."_ se moqua t-elle sans même cacher son sous-entendus.

Il afficha à son tour un sourire qui, au grand étonnement d'Alicia, n'avait rien de moqueur. Haussant les épaules d'un air las, la blonde tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la nuit, suivit de prêt par le traqueur. Aucun mot, aucun regard ne fut échangé pendant le voyage retour, le simple fait de le savoir derrière elle conférait à la jeune femme un sentiment de puissance et de sécurité qu'elle appréciait par dessus tout.

A peine eurent-ils fait leurs premiers pas dans le bâtiment appartenant aux Volturi qu'une tornade blonde vint à leur rencontre. Démétri se tendit. Jane avait toujours été imprévisible. Surtout avec les autres filles. La petite blonde inspecta Alicia des pieds à la tête, comme si elle cherchait à déceler quelque chose de particulier. Elle finit par esquisser un sourire amusé et se tourna vers le traqueur, le regardant d'un air entendu.

_"Tu aurais pu prendre la peine d'expliquer à Alicia que l'autoroute n'est pas le lieu le plus idéal pour chasser."_ se moqua t-elle, sachant très bien qui était à l'origine du piteux état des vêtements de cette dernière. _"Un conseil Démétri"_ reprit-elle, soudainement redevenue sérieuse. _"File prendre une douche, maintenant. J'ai pu sentir son odeur sur toi depuis le bout du couloir, et Heidi s'est réveillée."_

En entendant le nom de la compagne du traqueur, Alicia dut retenir un grondement de colère. Elle reprit bien vite contenance. Elle n'était pas censée éprouver de la jalousie.

_"J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas trop. Je ne contrôle pas encore mon pouvoir, je ne voulais pas la... La..."_ commença Alicia en cherchant le mot le plus adapté.

_"L'expression que tu recherches est « réduire en morceau »."_ l'aida Jane sur un ton amusé. _"Et non, elle ne t'en veut pas trop. En réalité, elle est carrément furieuse contre toi, alors, je te conseille, dans les prochains jours, de ne pas te retrouver seule avec elle."_

_"C'est pourtant elle qui m'a attaquée, je n'ai fais que me défendre. Je devrais aller la voir pour dissiper ce malentendu, je ne souhaite pas commencer à me faire des ennemis."_ expliqua le nouveau-né en commençant à avancer dans le couloir.

Jane lui barra le passage, suivit de peu par le traqueur. Elle plissa le nez et le regarda de biais.

_"Tu devrais vraiment aller te doucher Démétri, cette odeur, c'est indécent."_ conseilla Jane, qui à présent ne souriait plus.

Alicia s'approcha imperceptiblement de Démétri et huma l'air qui l'entourait. Elle fut une fois de plus surprise par la douceur de son parfum. Elle ne trouvait pourtant rien d'anormale à son odeur, si ce n'est qu'elle l'attirait plus que de raison. Le traqueur acquiesça et fila à vitesse vampirique. Jane reporta son attention sur Alicia et du apercevoir son incompréhension car elle expliqua d'un seul coup.

_"Il est recouvert de ton odeur et pue la testostérone à un kilomètre."_ expliqua t-elle avec un air conspirateur, comme si elle était ravie de partager ce petit secret avec elle.

_"Et alors ?"_ demanda Alicia, qui ne voyait pas où la petit blonde voulait en venir.

_"Ça ne laisse aucun doute possible sur ce qui s'est passé entre vous."_ poursuivit patiemment Jane. _"D'ailleurs il en va de même pour toi. Tu dégages tellement de phéromone que tu risquerais de rameuter tous les vampires mâles de cet endroit, heureusement que l'odeur de Démétri les tient à distance."_

_"Je sens si fort que ça ?"_ demanda Alicia en sentant une mèche de ses cheveux.

_"Oui"_ répondit Jane amusé. _"Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'imprégner aussi rapidement de l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre. On pourrait croire que vous venez de passer trois jours l'un sur l'autre."_

Si elle avait pu, la jeune femme aux cheveux de miel aurait surement rougit.

_"Pourquoi Heidi m'a t-elle attaquée ?"_

_"La jalousie. Heidi est persuadée d'être la compagne de Démétri, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Marcus me l'a dit."_ répondit Jane.

_"Oh, je croyais pourtant qu'ils étaient ensemble."_ souffla Alicia, intérieurement ravie.

_"Ils le sont, mais elle n'est que son amante, pas sa compagne."_ expliqua la blonde.

_"Amante, compagne, partenaire, inutile de jouer sur les mots."_ s'amusa Alicia, qui ne comprenait toujours pas où voulait en venir la jeune fille.

_"Non, quand je dis « compagne » je veux dire « âme sœur ». C'est comme ça qu'on dit, pour nous les vampires. Chacun de nous à une âme sœur, un partenaire d'éternité si tu préfères. Ah ! Voilà tes appartements."_ s'exclama Jane en ouvrant la porte sans pourtant entrer. _"Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu pourras me trouver en frappant à la porte d'à côté. En face c'est Félix, et à côté, c'est Démétri. Je ne crois pas que tu connaisses les autres pour le moment."_

Alicia entra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée et Jane commença à partir.

_"Jane ! Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as trouvé ton compagnon toi ?"_ demanda t-elle timidement.

_"Non, mais je ne perds pas espoir."_ confia t-elle avec de la tendresse plein les yeux.

_"Comment sait-on que l'on a trouvé son compagnon ?"_ poursuivit Alicia, enthousiaste.

_"On le sait, c'est tout..."_ répondit Jane en haussant les épaules avec un sourire engageant. _"Prends une douche et mets des vêtements propres, quelqu'un viendra te chercher quand ta présence sera requise."_

Alicia acquiesça, pensive, et Jane se retira. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle se concentra sur sa chambre. Elle était grande, et très lumineuse. Très sobre, dans les tons crèmes parsemés de meubles noirs et de nombreuses lumières. Un lit king-size trônait fièrement au milieu, à l'air si confortable que la jeune vampire regretta de ne plus pouvoir dormir. Il y avait une coiffeuse, surmonté d'un gigantesque miroir, et elle du se retenir d'exprimer son enthousiasme.

En ouvrant deux portes coulissantes, elle fit connaissance avec son dressing, rempli de vêtement qui ne lui appartenait pas. Des vêtements de luxe, neuf pour ce qu'elle pouvait en sentir. Elle ignorait qui lui avait acheté tout ça mais en tout cas, cette personne avait très bon goût. Des centaines de robes plus belles les unes que les autres n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'elle les essaye une à une. Peu désireuse d'attirer toute l'attention sur elle, elle préféra choisir un jean et un t-shirt noir dos nu. Elle compléta son choix avec une paire de bottes en cuir noir à talons.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, elle manqua de faire tomber tout ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Un sifflement admiratif s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres charnues. Elle posa ses vêtements propres à l'endroit prévu à cet effet et se déshabilla. Elle mourait d'envie d'essayer l'immense baignoire mais, jugeant qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps on lui accorderait, elle opta plutôt pour la douche. Loin d'être en reste, elle soupira d'aise en sentant les divers jets d'eau entrer en contact avec son corps. Elle se lava consciencieusement, préférant faire le maximum pour se débarrasser de l'odeur du traqueur.

Avec s'être séché les cheveux, elle décida de les laisser détachés. Tout le monde lui disait que ça lui allait mieux. Ils avaient la délicieuse couleur du miel et descendait en une masse bouclée jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Croisant son regard dans la glace, elle sursauta en voyant ses yeux rouges. Elle soupira, se disant qu'elle finirait bien pas s'y habituer. Elle enfila des sous-vêtements hors de prix en dentelle noire et s'habilla. Le jean, foncé, la moulait comme une seconde peau, et le dos nu la força à retirer son soutien-gorge.

Elle mit ses bottes et le bruit de ses talons résonna sur le carrelage immaculé de la salle de bain avant de se transformé en bruit étouffé sur la moquette de sa chambre. Elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse et se maquilla légèrement, principalement au niveau des yeux. Elle donna un rapide coup de brosse à ses cheveux pour n retirer les nœuds et inspecta son reflet. Sa peau était si pâle, et ses yeux si rouges... Peut-être devrait-elle envisager de changer de régime, rien que pour le plaisir de retrouver une couleur d'yeux à peu prêt normale.

Des coups frappés à la porte la tirèrent de ses pensées.

_"Entrez"_ dit-elle d'une voix distraite sans pour autant prendre la peine de se retourner.

* * *

**Voilà donc le troisième chapitre, ou les choses commencent un peu à prendre forme, même si cela reste encore à l'état d'ébauche, de brouillon, la relation entre Alicia et Démétri prend un tout autre cap. Et à tous ceux qui voudraient me lancer des cailloux, des tomates, des hérissons ou autres joyeusetés parce "ça va trop vite entre eux !", n'ayez crainte : ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont sauté le pas qu'ils vont se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Démétri est toujours fermement décidé à l'ignorer (même si comme vous avez surement pu le remarquer, il a du mal à joindre le geste à la parole) et Alicia le déteste toujours autant. Toutefois, un lien d'âme-soeur est quelque chose de particulier contre lequel on ne peut pas lutter, du coup, ils ont beau essayer de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre le plus possible, la véritable nature de leur relation tenter sans cesse de reprendre le dessus. J'espère que cette petite explication vous aura éclairé et que vous êtes satisfaits de votre lecture !**

**Pour pouvoir lire en avant première des extraits des prochains chapitres, connaître les news, voter pour savoir quel sera le couple dans mon prochain OS, et tout simplement vous tenir au courant de mes publications, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur Brain Damages Fictions, ma page facebook.**

**Gros bisous et à très bientôt !  
**


	5. The One With All The Jealousy

**Laeti : **Tant mieux alors, je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise.

**Ellana :** J'ai trouvé cette petite explication sur un forum : « Ils disent qu'au Japon, le feu orange est remplacé par le feu jaune ! Qui signifie "attention si vous passez/traversez c'est à vos risques et périls" ! » Du coup, la couleur jaune est assimilée au passage vers la catégorie adulte, puis on fait le lien entre _jaune_ et _citron_. De plus, il y aurait un lien entre les relations sexuels et le goût acidulé du citron. Cette explication n'est pas vraiment de moi mais j'espère qu'elle aura éclairé ta lanterne !

**Axelle : **Quel enthousiasme ! Merci, merci, merci, merciiiiiii :D !

**Akiko : **Ça arrive à tout le monde, ne t'en fais pas ! Bonne lecture.

**Bellatri : **Merci beaucoup miss, de me suivre avec assiduité et de me donner ton avis à chaque fois. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira également.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer et je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fanfiction.

* * *

Elle esquissa un sourire : Jane avait été plus rapide que prévu, heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas éternisée dans cette immense et tentatrice baignoire car elle se serait alors retrouvée dans une position embarrassante. Elle sourit à cette idée. La pudeur et la gêne étaient des sentiments typiquement humains, et en vérité, elle ne les ressentait plus, elle en avait seulement l'impression de temps à autre. Quand on devenait immortel, on finissait par se désintéresser des choses qui, autrefois, nous avait parut être les plus importantes.

_"Assieds-toi."_ conseilla t-elle avec un sourire. _"J'ai presque fini."_

_"Tant mieux."_ siffla une voix menaçante dans son dos.

Une voix de femme, mais pas celle de Jane. Alicia frissonna et tenta de se retourner pour voir de qui provenait la menace, car la personne dans son dos était clairement agressive. Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, l'inconnue lui envoyait tout un tas d'ondes particulièrement négative. Avant d'avoir pu pivoter complètement pour faire face au danger, elle sentit une main lui empoigner la nuque et, brusquement, son visage de marbre vint heurter le miroir, le déchirant comme du papier.

Le bruit de craquement et la douleur lui apprirent que sa peau s'était fissurée sous la violence de l'impact au niveau de la pommette. Un léger grondement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et elle tenta de s'extraire à cette pression douloureuse mais elle ne fit qu'énerver d'avantage son assaillante qui l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira brutalement en arrière. La blonde se retrouva donc dos au sol, légèrement sonnée par la violence des enchainements. Elle tenta de se relever pour comprendre ce qui se passait mais une forte pression sur sa cage thoracique l'en dissuada.

Un talon aiguille de plus de dix centimètres était appuyé douloureusement contre sa chair, empêchant tout mouvement de fuite. Au bout de ce talon se trouvait une jambe blanche et galbée, belle à se damner. Poursuivant son ascension, comme subjuguée, Alicia découvrit une taille de guêpe et une poitrine plus que généreuse, un cou blanc et laiteux , un visage aux traits fins, et un regard flamboyant de colère. Bien qu'elle n'est jamais vraiment prêté attention au visage de cette femme auparavant, elle la reconnu sans peine : Heidi.

Cette dernière afficha un sourire carnassier qui mit la jeune vampire très mal à l'aise. Si Jane disait vrai, elle allait surement passer un mauvais quart d'heure, il fallait qu'elle trouve très rapidement un moyen de se sortir de cette situation désastreuse avant que l'une d'entre elle soit blessée. Quoiqu'il advienne, Alicia décida de ne pas répondre, et de tenter par tous les moyens de calmer le jeu, quitte à encaisser quelques coups sans broncher. Cette perspective l'agaçait par avance, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas faire du mal à l'allemande qui se tenait au dessus d'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas que ce conflit dégénère en vendetta. Elle regrettait vraiment de l'avoir réduit en pièce tout à l'heure, mais de toute évidence, elle n'en portait aucune séquelle. Les cicatrices avaient déjà presque toutes disparu et sa peau crémeuse retrouvait déjà son aspect principal : superbe et tentateur. Même en temps que fille, Alicia ne pouvait nier le don de la compagne de Démétri. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, une magnificence pour laquelle on aurait pu la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

_"Tu es Heidi je suppose."_ demanda Alicia même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse, souhaitant simplement engager la conversation avec la brune pour la calmer.

_"Et en plus tu es perspicace !"_ se moqua t-elle d'une voix méchante. _"Vu que les présentations sont faites, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses tout de suite."_

Redoutant le pire, Alicia tenta de se relever en repoussant le pied de son assaillante, mais cette dernière semblait tenir bon coûte que coûte.

_"Ecoute…"_ commença la blonde, essayant d'apaiser les tensions.

_"Non."_ déclara rageusement l'allemande en appuyant plus fermement de son pied, laissant son talon pénétrer les chairs de sa future victime._ "C'est toi qui va m'écouter attentivement. Démétri est mon compagnon, et je préfère t'avertir que si je te prends encore à tourner autour de lui, je ne me contenterai pas de te réduire en morceau."_

Alicia ne pu retenir un petit gémissement de douleur lorsque le talon de la forcenée entama grossièrement sa chair. Elle jeta un regard énervée à Heidi tout en l'écoutant débiter son discours qu'elle avait du préparer à l'avance et récitait avec précision. Visiblement, elle était furieuse, et comptait bien lui arracher chaque membre du corps pour la punir d'avoir tourné autour de ses petites affaires. Un frisson la parcourut lorsque les images de leur ébat sulfureux la traversa. L'allemande n'était visiblement au courant de rien, et lui reprochait donc uniquement son comportement un peu trop sensuel avec son compagnon pendant le combat.

Elle retint un soupir de soulagement. Si pour une simple caresse elle se mettait dans des états pareilles, elle l'aurait surement réduite en cendres si elle avait découvert ce qui s'était passé entre eux après qu'elle eut vidé le malfrat de tout son sang. En tout cas, bien qu'elle puisse comprendre sa colère, elle ne comptait pas non plus lui rendre la tâche facile. Tout d'abord, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de se relever, car dans cette position, elle était totalement à sa merci. Si elle se décidait à fondre sur elle pour l'étêté, sa force de nouveau né ne lui serait d'aucun secours.

_"Heidi, je suis désolée si tu as cru que je tentais de séduire ton compagnon. Ce n'est évidemment pas le cas. J'ignorais tout du lien qui vous unissais, à vrai dire je n'avais même pas encore pris connaissance du lien d'âme sœur. Je comprends ta colère mais Démétri et m…"_ commença t-elle d'une voix calme et sincère.

L'allemande ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre sa petite explication. Avec un grognement furieux, elle retira son pied de sa cage thoracique et la releva d'une main sur la gorge, la décollant du sol d'un bras vengeur. Elle lui jeta un regard haineux et, de toute sa force, la balança contre la porte de sa chambre qui explosa sous le choc, envoyant des débris de bois dans tout le couloir. Hébétée, Alicia secoua la tête et tenta de se remettre sur ses jambes. Encore une fois, elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de ses intentions : le pied d'Heidi vint la frapper dans les côtes et elle retomba au sol dans un horrible bruit de craquement.

_"Ne souille pas son nom avec ta sale bouche, espèce de trainée."_ asséna la brune. _"Comment as-tu pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que toi ? Il est à moi, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?"_

Une main sur les côtes pour tenter d'étouffer la douleur, Alicia réussi à s'agenouiller. Cette folle commençait sérieusement à l'échauffer, et sa jeunesse allait bientôt lui faire commettre l'impardonnable. Elle n'avait vraiment aucun désir de violence sur la personne d'Heidi, mais ses assauts répétés remplis d'une rage aveugle commençait à lui faire perdre patience. Pourquoi ce mannequin pour sous-vêtements refusait-il de comprendre ce qu'elle se tuait à lui expliquait ? Doucement, elle releva les yeux vers son assaillante, qui la fixait, tremblante de colère, les lèvres retroussées sur une rangée de dents blanches suintant de venin.

_"J'en ai bien conscience. Jamais je n'ai tenté de le séduire, c'était involontaire. Aro dit que ma jeunesse influe négativement sur mon comportement. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler mon pouvoir et j'en suis terriblement désolée."_ expliqua Alicia en reculant prudemment sans pour autant se relever.

Elle fit bien de reculer car l'impact de la gifle d'Heidi se fit moins puissant, l'envoyant tout de même au sol une fois de plus. Se redressant sur ses bras, elle se mit à grogner sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir contenir sa colère encore longtemps, et l'allemande avait intérêt à rapidement s'en rendre compte.

_"Tais-toi ! Tu m'as humiliée par deux fois aujourd'hui, et je compte bien te le faire payer au centuple."_ grinça la brune en s'approchant d'elle à pas mesuré.

Sentant le danger devenir plus grand, Alicia ravala sa douleur et se releva subitement, s'écartant de quelques mètres son assaillante. Si Heidi venait à lui faire vraiment mal, son instinct la pousserait à se défendre coûte que coûte, et elle pourrait véritablement la blesser. Si elle se mettait en colère, elle perdrait le contrôle de son pouvoir, comme plus tôt devant Aro et ses frères. Une chance qu'elle n'ai fait que la réduire en morceau là où elle aurait pu la réduire en poussière sous l'effet de la fureur. Et là, même le plus consciencieux et méticuleux des vampires n'aurait su la reconstruire.

_"Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un malentendu Heidi, tu dois me croire sur parole. Restons en là avant que l'une de nous deux soit blessée."_ tenta Alicia en tendant une main respectueuse à l'allemande en signe de trêve.

Loin de se calmer, la brune gronda.

_"Et ce sera toi !"_ s'écria t-elle avant de bondir comme un chat sauvage sur Alicia.

Lui saisissant le bras, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle planta ses dents dans la chair de son épaule, tirant de toutes ses forces. Un horrible bruit de déchirure froissa la silence et bientôt, on entendit plus que le hurlement de douleur d'Alicia, qui tomba au sol, terrassée par une souffrance cuisante et fulgurante. Satisfaite, Heidi s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main et laissa retomber à terre le bras de sa victime. Elle se délecta de la douleur qu'elle voyait sur le visage de son opposante.

Elle savait bien que le premier démembrement était de loin le plus douloureux. Sa victime devait souffrir le martyre, à un point inimaginable, car en plus de lui avoir violemment arraché le bras, créant un traumatisme physique au niveau de l'épaule, et lui avait injecté de son venin. Sa plaie devait donc être cuisante. Elle la regarda se tortiller en halètement par terre et se sentit soudainement toute puissante. Cette petite garce insignifiante ne lui poserait plus jamais de problème.

Enivrée par le désir de violence, elle releva sans ménagement la blonde, la plaçant dos contre elle et l'enlaça de ses bras, comme dans une étreinte protectrice. Serrant de plus en plus fort, elle sentit les côtes de la jeune femme se briser une à une sous l'étau de ses bras puissants et vengeur et poussa un gémissement de délectation, couvert par les cris de douleur de sa victime, qui avait pourtant cessé de se débattre, comme si elle acceptait son sort. Elle grogna. Cette petite trainée lui gâchait son plaisir. Glissant un de ses bras autour du cou de cette dernière, elle serra de toute sa force et tira de sa main libre en la saisissant par le menton.

Alors qu'elle sentait ses dernières résistances céder, Alicia ferma les yeux, acceptant son sort. Mais au lieu de sentir les doigts d'Heidi pénétrer sa chair pour lui arracher la tête sans autre forme de procès, elle sentit la brune tomber dans son dos. Incapable de tenir debout seule, elle s'écroula à son tour et tenta difficilement de ramper avec son bras valide hors d'atteinte de la furie aux cheveux bruns. A la fois terrorisée et exaltée, elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard haineux de Jane, qui fixait Heidi. Elle fit alors le lien entre la douleur physique que semblait éprouver Heidi et le pouvoir offensif de Jane.

Lui saisissant la cheville pour attirer son attention, elle vint s'adosser contre le mur en position assise, trop harassée pour tenter une remontée.

_"Laisse-la Jane. S'il te plait."_ implora Alicia d'une voix faible.

D'abord impassible, la petite blonde finit par baisser les yeux vers son amie.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si je n'étais pas intervenu, elle n'aurait pas prit la peine de t'épargner !"_ s'exclama t-elle en envoyant une nouvelle salve plus puissante à l'encontre de l'allemande qui se tortillait vainement par terre, lui arrachant un hurlement horrible.

_"Tout est de ma faute Jane ! J'ai tourné autour de son compagnon, tu aurais réagi de la même façon, laisse là je t'en prie !"_ s'exclama Alicia d'une voix déchirée en raffermissant sa poigne sur la cheville de Jane.

_"Son compagnon ?"_ demanda la petite blonde, interloquée. _"Mais…"_

_"Tu ferais mieux d'écouter les conseils avisés d'Alicia."_ gronda une voix masculine dans leur dos.

Démétri venait de faire son entrée. Jane émit un grognement menaçant à son encontre mais fini par laisser Heidi en paix. Le traqueur passa à côté des deux blondes sans même adresser un regard à la blessée, qui le prit comme la plus grande des humiliations. Au lieu de venir s'enquérir de son état, il s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Heidi et la prit dans bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa tendrement en lui susurrant quelques mots réconfortants, Alicia sentit quelque chose se briser en elle et elle tenta de s'élancer sur eux en hurlant de rage pour les séparer, mais Jane la retint en la serrant contre elle, la forçant à détourner les yeux.

Muette de stupéfaction, Jane regarda Démétri embrasser Heidi. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Lorsqu'il se redressa, la tenant dans ses bras comme une mariée tout contre lui, la petite blondinette lui jeta un regard à la fois stupéfait et peiné qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Il s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde en repassant à leurs côtés et jeta un regard en direction d'Alicia qui leva péniblement les yeux vers lui. La douleur émotionnelle qu'il lu dans ses yeux le força à se détourner et à reprendre son chemin. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Dès que le couple eut disparu au détour du couloir, Alicia se laissa retomber au sol.

Jane tendit une main protectrice vers elle pour lui caresser les cheveux mais stoppa son geste et sursauta en entendant le cri déchirant de la jeune vampire. Un cri d'agonie. Elle frissonna : si les vampires étaient incapables de pleurer de part leur nature plus morte que vive, le son perçant et douloureux qu'émettait Alicia ne laissait aucun doute quant à son état de tristesse. Jamais elle n'avait entendu un vampire gémir de la sorte, et elle était bien forcée d'avouer que cela lui transperçait le cœur. Elle n'avait jamais été très empathique, mais là, c'en devenait presque insupportable.

Intrigués par ces gémissements déchirants, plusieurs vampires avaient débarqué dans le couloir, découvrant avec stupéfaction la scène qui se déroulait. Jane, peu connue pour sa gentillesse et sa dévotion, tenait dans ses bras et berçait doucement une blonde au visage déformé par la peine. Il manquait un bras à cette dernière, et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas être en proie à une souffrance physique, mais bel et bien à quelque chose d'émotionnel. Son cri d'agonie s'était mué en une sorte de gémissement doux et suraigüe, qui nécessitait qu'on tende l'oreille pour l'entendre, mais qui ne traduisait pas moins la douleur qu'elle semblait ressentir.

Corin se détacha de la masse et se figea en découvrant la scène. Jamais encore depuis la mort de Didyme elle n'avait ressentit pareille tristesse. L'effet de stupeur passé, et alla chercher le bras d'Alicia et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour tenter de lui replacer. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle recula, comme électrifiée par la peine monumentale qui émanait de la blonde. Son don provoquait chez elle une empathie exacerbée, et elle se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde, comme une personne pouvait ressentir pareil abattement. Elle posa une main qu'elle voulu réconfortante sur l'épaule de Jane et envoya des vagues de détente à Alicia.

Au bout de quelques minutes, cette dernière cessa de gémir et ferma les yeux. D'un regard meurtrier, Jane congédia tous les visiteurs curieux et reporta son attention sur la blonde qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle la souleva sans peine et afficha un sourire soulagé en voyant qu'elle était en état de marcher. Malgré tout, elle semblait encore un peu amorphe. Elle l'emmena jusque sa chambre, puisque celle d'Alicia était malheureusement sans dessus dessous, et l'entraina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle fit couler un bain chaud et entreprit de dévêtir son amie.

Cette dernière ne broncha et se laissa faire docilement. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'eau, elle émit un petit sifflement de plaisir qui réjouit Jane. Elle s'immergea totalement, même la tête et ferma les yeux, immobile. Elle se sentait mieux, tous les sons de l'extérieur lui parvenait floutés, distants, enfin elle pouvait faire le vide. Elle sentait les vagues de réconfort que continuait de lui envoyer Corin, et elle la remercia intérieurement. Elle ressortit la tête de l'eau et plaqua ses cheveux en arrière pour les dégager de son visage. Elle poussa un petit gémissement plaintif en bougeant trop rapidement. Son épaule la faisait un peu souffrir.

Elle regarda avec attention la cicatrice qui marquait la séparation entre la fin de son épaule et la naissance de son bras et lâcha un soupir contrit. Cette espèce de tarée ne l'avait vraiment pas loupée ! Ses côtes s'était ressoudées en un clin d'œil, ainsi que sa pommette, qui ne semblait plus fissurée. D'ailleurs, le trou qu'avait causé le talon d'Heidi sur sa cage thoracique avait disparu lui aussi, sans laisser de trace. Elle fut soulagée. Garder une cicatrice à cet endroit aurait été plutôt disgracieux, et elle remercia le ciel de ne pas être défigurée.

_"Ton épaule risque de te lancer encore une petite heure. C'est à cause du venin qu'elle t'a injecté, ça ralentit la cicatrisation."_ expliqua Jane en revenant dans la salle de bain. _"Je peux te demander ce qu'il s'est passé ?"_

Alicia passa en position assise et plongea ses yeux de braise dans ceux de Jane.

_"Elle a frappé à ma porte, et j'ai cru que c'était toi, alors je n'ai pas fait attention. C'est là qu'elle a commencé à se défouler sur moi en m'ordonnant de plus jamais m'approcher de Démétri."_ avoua la jeune vampire aux cheveux de miel. _"Elle a dit qu'elle me réduirait en cendres si elle me reprenait à lui tourner autour…"_ poursuivit-elle avec un ricanement désabusé.

_"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien pu faire ? Elle n'aurait pas du être en mesure de prendre le dessus sur toi."_ questionna Jane en sondant son regard à la recherche d'une réponse honnête.

_"Je ne me suis pas défendue."_ avoua Alicia en baissant les yeux. _"Je ne voulais pas me battre avec elle. Je pensais qu'en la raisonnant elle retrouverait son calme."_

Jane émit un petit rire ironique.

_"Un conseil. N'essaye jamais de faire dans la diplomatie avec Heidi, c'est inutile."_ se moqua t-elle. _"Elle n'a jamais été très futée, elle ne raisonne pas comme la plupart d'entre nous. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est que rabatteuse : on l'a choisit pour son physique, certainement pas pour une quelconque intelligence."_

_"Tu veux dire qu'elle est uniquement là pour faire joli ?"_ demanda Alicia d'une petite voix qui fit sourire Jane.

_"C'est ça oui, son rôle ne va pas plus loin."_ confirma t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_"En tout cas je comprends pourquoi Aro l'a choisie. Elle est vraiment magnifique."_ murmura Alicia, une pointe de déception dans la voix qui n'échappa pas à son amie.

_"Crois-moi, elle est pourrie de l'intérieur. Elle a beau être d'une grande beauté, les autres ne sont pas dupes, ils la voient comme elle est vraiment."_

_"Démétri a du ressentir du bon chez elle, pour trouver en elle sa compagne."_ annonça Alicia en sortant du bain pour s'enrouler dans une serviette. _"C'est amusant, j'ai l'impression flotter sur un nuage, alors qu'il y a quelques minutes j'étais…"_ poursuivit-elle avant que sa voix ne meure dans sa gorge.

_"Je ne pense pas qu'Heidi soit la compagne de Démétri. Elle se plaît à le penser car cela lui confère du prestige. Démétri est le chef de la garde royale, elle ne peut y trouver que des avantages. Je sais qu'elle est très proche de Chelsea, je soupçonne d'ailleurs cette dernière d'influencer leur lien en faveu… Non. Oublie ce que j'ai dit."_ s'interrompit Jane en se relevant subitement. _"Pour ce qui est de ton état de relaxation absolu, tu pourras remercier Corin, elle attend devant la porte depuis que j'ai t'ai fait entrer ici."_

Voyant que le sujet du lien entre Heidi et Démétri la mettait mal à l'aise, elle n'insista pas, même si elle mourait d'envie de lui demander de lui en raconter d'avantage sur ses soupçons quant à Chelsea et son pouvoir sournois. Entourée d'une serviette blanche et moelleuse, la blonde sortit de la salle de bain et s'assit tranquillement sur le lit de sa nouvelle amie. Sa chambre était à l'image de la sienne : sobre et moderne. La seule différence, c'était les nombreuses babioles de Jane. Avec plusieurs siècles d'existence, la blondinette avait eu le temps d'entasser pas mal d'objet de toute sorte.

Des coups furent portés à la porte, et, malgré elle, Alicia se crispa. Jane du le sentir car elle a alla tout de suite ouvrir, faisant barrage entre elle et le visiteur. Heureusement, ça n'était que Corin, et Alicia lui lança un regard emplit de gratitude. Elle lui adressa un sourire amical et réconfortant qui, même si ce n'était pas possible, lui réchauffa le cœur. Corin venait leur annoncer que Félix avait réparé la porte et que sa chambre était de nouveau accessible. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et, toujours vêtue de sa serviette, s'avança vers la porte. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : enfiler quelque chose de léger et se laisser tomber mollement sur son lit douillet.

_"Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre si tu le désires. Je mets un peu d'ordre ici et je te rejoins. Si tu préfères rester seule, tu n'auras qu'à ne pas me répondre quand je frapperais, je peux tout à fait comprendre."_ expliqua la blondinette en lui souriant sincèrement.

_"Merci Jane."_ murmura Alicia d'une voix émue.

Après un dernier échange de regard, elle sortit de la chambre et inspecta le couloir. Il était désert. Même Corin était partie, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la sensation de légèreté qui l'habitait quelques minutes auparavant l'avait quittée. A présent, elle ne sentait plus triste. Elle se sentait épuisée, ce qui l'étonna au plus haut point. Les vampires n'étaient pas censés ressentir de la fatigue. Et même si ce n'était qu'une fatigue émotionnelle, elle se sentit terriblement fragile.

Elle avança à pas feutrer en direction de sa chambre. Effectivement, la porte était comme neuve, et elle se promit de remercier Félix la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Et Corin aussi, car un petit sourire, même sincère, n'équivaudrait jamais à un réel remerciement. Continuant sa progression, elle posa la main sur la poignée de sa porte et, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, elle se figea. Une odeur délicieusement familière venait d'investir ses narines. Elle jeta un rapide regard derrière elle pour mesurer la distance qu'il y avait entre eux mais elle ne l'aperçut pas. Son odorat lui jouait-il des tours maintenant ?

Dans le doute, elle entra vite dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Elle laissa tomber la serviette blanche qui avait servi à la sécher et à cacher sa nudité. Marchant jusqu'au dressing, elle attrapa un débardeur noir et un boxer en dentelles et enfila les deux avant de revenir dans sa chambre et de se laisser péniblement tomber sur son lit gigantesque. Seule. Cette pensée lui arracha un soupir déçu, et, après s'être recroquevillée en position fœtale, elle serra un de ses nombreux coussins contre elle. Elle ne voulait voir personne, pas même Jane, qui avait pourtant été si gentille avec elle. Elle avait besoin qu'on la laisse en paix.

Une heure, une journée, peut-être une semaine. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait, mais peut importait, lorsqu'elle serait à nouveau prête à renouer contact avec les autres, elle le saurait. Elle ferma les yeux. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'endormir. C'était surement ce qui lui manquait le plus lorsqu'elle repensait à sa vie humaine. Dormir, ne plus penser à rien, ne plus voir chaque seconde s'égrener comme des minutes, et les minutes comme des heures, ne plus souffrir, oublier. Même pour quelques heures, elle aurait payer cher pour retrouver le sommeil et se détacher de ses tourments.

Elle sentit Démétri avant de le voir et, malgré elle, ressentit un profond sentiment d'apaisement. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller comme ça, la seule chose qu'elle devrait avoir envie de lui faire, ce devrait être de lui sauter à la gorge et de lui arracher la tête sans aucun état d'âme. Elle ne broncha pourtant pas quand il vint s'allonger à sa côté et qu'elle sentit le lit s'affaisser légèrement sous le poids de leur deux corps. Il s'était placé derrière elle, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir sans se retourner, ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

Elle resta immobile, impassible, chose qui l'étonna elle-même. Elle frissonna en sentant les doigts de Démétri se poser sur sa cheville. Doucement, ces même doigts commencèrent à remonter le long de sa jambe, caressant chaque centimètre de peau avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Il caressa la peau fine à l'intérieur de son genou et poursuivit sur sa cuisse. Elle savourait cette démonstration inattendue de tendresse mais n'en montra rien. Elle se félicita de sa volonté. Elle ne baisserait pas sa garde. Pas ce soir.

Les doigts de celui qui fut son amant d'un soir glissèrent sa hanche et grimpèrent sur son bras, lui arrachant une fois de plus une myriade de frissons des plus agréables. Elle retint un soupir de plaisir au dernier moment et garda les yeux fermés, le corps immobile, feignant du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'indifférence. Lorsqu'il atteignit son épaule, elle se raidit. Du bout du doigt, il caressait sa cicatrice, et cela la mit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Malaise qui se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres fraiches se poser sur sa peau lésée.

Résistant à l'envie de se retourner brusquement et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, Alicia serra les poings, savourant sans mot dire les caresses du traqueur. C'était mal, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. A peine une heure auparavant, elle aurait voulu lui arracher les lèvres pour avoir oser les poser sur celles d'Heidi, mais maintenant, elle voulait les cajoler, les sentir contre les siennes, les laver de leur précédent contact et… Stop. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Rien que par respect pour elle-même. Elle se raidit lorsque les baisers de Démétri remontèrent sur sa nuque.

_"Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller." _murmura t-elle froidement.

Elle ressentit sa déception aussi vivement que si ça avait été la sienne. D'ailleurs, peut-être que c'était effectivement la sienne. Elle sentit une vague glaciale l'ensevelir lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, et sentit le vide s'emparer de son âme lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui. Elle trouva quelle était la seconde chose qui lui manquait le plus dans son humanité disparue : la capacité à verser des larmes pour évacuer la colère et la tristesse. Elle serra plus fort le coussin contre elle et ferma les yeux. A défaut de dormir, elle pouvait toujours faire comme si.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre, quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Après avoir pris une longue douche, elle avait revêtit une somptueuse robe que Jane avait classée dans la partie « grandes occasions ». En était-ce une ? Pas vraiment, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle se regarda dans la glace et afficha un sourire sans joie. La robe, bustier, moulait avec précision le haut de son corps, avant de s'évaser au niveau de la taille pour s'arrêter un peu au dessus du genou. Elle était d'un bleu nuit profond et envoutant, accentuant le contraste avec la blancheur de sa peau laiteuse. Elle avait chaussé des escarpins vernis assortis qui sublimait la taille de ses jambes.

Elle avait donné de l'ordre à ses cheveux, les attachant en un chignon bombé dont quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient, dans un effet coiffé-décoiffé parfaitement maîtrisé. Elle s'était maquillé les yeux, et avait constaté que ses iris était d'une noirceur déconcertante. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais la brûlure qu'elle ressentait à la gorge lui confirma que cela faisait trop longtemps. Elle n'avait pas maquillé ses lèvres. Déjà charnues et roses à l'origine, elle n'avait rien à y ajouter. Jane avait raison, la condition vampirique rendait beau. Mais la beauté n'était qu'un leurre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle manqua de bousculer Jane, qui écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

_"Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre."_ s'excusa Alicia en esquissant un sourire.

_"Non, ne t'excuses pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir sortir c'est tout. Ça fait déjà 8 jours que tu ne donnes plus aucun signe de vie, enfin si je puis dire."_ expliqua Jane.

_"Huit jours ?"_ demanda la jeune femme, pensive. _"Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit."_

_"Les vampires réagissent différemment des humains face à la peine."_ dit Jane en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

_"Je n'avais pas de peine."_ déclara Alicia, soudainement sur la défensive. _"J'avais besoin d'être seule avec moi-même. J'avais surement besoin de repos. On m'a démembrée je te rappelle."_

Jane fut surprise par l'agressivité inhabituelle de son amie, et réalisa soudainement ce que huit jours d'isolement et d'inactivité impliquait. Elle devait surement être assoiffée, et beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle marchait d'un pas vif, visiblement décidé à se rendre à un endroit bien précis, et cela inquiéta la petite blonde. Tous les gardes du palais se retournaient sur son passage, sa détermination et sa soif la rendaient plus désirable que jamais, aussi décida t-elle de ne pas s'éloigner d'elle, de peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

_"Je dois voir Aro."_ annonça Alicia en se dirigeant vers les portes de la grande salle.

_"Ils sont en consultation. Tu ne peux pas les voir pour l'instant."_ répondit Jane en se plaçant entre elle et la porte.

Alicia émit un grognement énervé à l'encontre de Jane avant de se reprendre aussitôt, une main plaquée sur la bouche.

_"Je… Je suis désolée Jane, je… Ne voulais pas…"_ bafouilla t-elle, au comble de la confusion.

_"Ce n'est rien. Il faut que tu te nourrisses. Maintenant. Tu es trop jeune pour rester à jeun aussi longtemps, c'est mauvais pour ton organisme."_ la rassura t-elle. _"Suis-moi."_

Honteuse de son comportement, Alicia suivit la jeune blonde sans broncher. Bientôt, ils furent rejoint par Santiago et Félix. Visiblement, la garde royale se divisait toujours en deux groupes pour aller se nourrir, afin qu'ils restent toujours une protection au palais. Un moyen comme un autre de garantir la sécurité des rois. Sentant un regard brûlant sur elle, elle en chercha la provenance et tomba sur Félix, qui la dévisageait sans la moindre gêne. Même en temps que novice, elle pouvait sentir le désir qu'elle inspirait à ce dernier et elle lui adressa un sourire sensuel. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à ronronner.

Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit perturbé. Sa soif de sang, sa soif de sexe. Elles se rassemblaient en une seule et même chose : le désir. Enivrée, elle prit la tête du petit groupe et avança plus vite, pressée de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un dans qui elle pourrait planter ses dents pour se repaître de son sang. L'odeur de Démétri parvint jusqu'à elle et décupla ses sens. Elle sentit l'exaltation la gagner en l'espace d'une seconde et, entêtée, elle suivit l'appel du désir. A défaut de se délecter de sang, elle pourrait toujours se délecter de lui. Ses yeux n'auraient pu être plus noirs.

Jane du le sentir, car elle tenta vainement de la rattraper. Alicia, survoltée, déboula dans le hall avec fracas. Ce qu'elle vit la fit bouillir de l'intérieur. Heidi, qui s'occupait, comme à son habitude, de l'accueil, était appuyée sur le comptoir, décolleté en évidence, en train de minauder comme une adolescente devant Démétri. Ce dernier semblait l'écouter avec attention, et malgré elle, la blonde ressentit une vague de jalousie fulgurante. Elle entendit Jane, Félix et Santiago arriver derrière elle et elle sentit leur appréhension.

Heidi jeta un regard assassin à Alicia et se mit à grogner ouvertement.

_"Heidi, ne fais pas ça…"_ conseilla Jane en sentant les problèmes arriver.

L'allemande afficha un sourire vicieux, et, empoignant Démétri par la nuque, elle colla lascivement ses lèvres aux siennes avec un gémissement de plaisir. Instinctivement, Félix ceintura Alicia pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le couple, mais il réalisa rapidement que c'était inutile. La jeune femme n'essayait ni de se débattre, ni de se soustraire à son étreinte. Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, se contentant de fixer la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Statufiée pendant quelques secondes, elle finit par reprendre conscience.

_"Félix." _commença t-elle d'une voix si douce si basse que même avec son audition surdéveloppée, ce dernier ce demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginée. _"Lâche moi s'il te plait."_

Devant un tel calme, il lui obéit sans discuter et retira ses bras d'autour de son corps frêle. Elle marcha, tête haute et passa à côté du couple, qui avait arrêté de se bécoter, sans même leur jeter un regard.

_"Alicia…"_ appela timidement Jane d'une voix inquiète.

_"Venez."_ se contenta de répondre Alicia. _"Laissons nos deux tourtereaux, ils ont visiblement besoin d'intimité."_

Sa voix n'exprimait ni moquerie, ni colère, seulement une grande lassitude, comme si sa propriétaire était une humaine insomniaque n'ayant pas trouvé le sommeil depuis plusieurs jours. Sans attendre la réponse des autres, elle sortie, savourant le vent venu chatouiller joyeusement son visage de marbre. Inspirant à plein poumon, elle s'appropria les senteurs de la ville endormie et s'élança dans la nuit, bientôt suivi par Félix, Santiago et Jane. Elle ralentit sa course, ne souhaitant pas les distancer. Malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule. Se couper du monde pendant huit jours lui avaient suffit.

_"Alicia, je sais que tu es assoiffée, mais tu dois faire attention. Ne te laisse pas surprendre par des humains, attaque toi à des proies isolées."_ expliqua Santiago en se postant devant moi pour me forcer à m'arrêter. _"Je sais que c'est dur de se contrôler dans une telle période d'inanition, mais tu dois garder la tête froide."_

_"Je sais ce que je fais."_ se contenta t-elle de répondre, visiblement vexée qu'il la traite comme une enfant capricieuse.

_"Cissy, nous ne te reprochons rien. Tu n'as que quelques mois, et nous sommes tous passé par là. Ce que Santiago essaie de t'expliquer c'est qu'il faut que tu sois prudente."_ reprit Jane d'une voix douce.

_"Ne vous en faites pas, si elle dérape, je me charge de son cas."_ s'amusa Félix, l'œil étincelant.

_"Tu oserais poser tes mains sur moi ?"_ demanda t-elle, provocatrice en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche féline.

_"Et comment !"_ s'exclama l'armoire à glace, visiblement ravi de faire son petit effet auprès de la demoiselle.

_"Cesse de détourner son attention Félix, il faut qu'elle se nourrisse."_ gronda gentiment Jane en lui jetant un regard entendu.

Félix grogna et Alicia lui fit écho, même s'ils n'étaient pas réellement agressif. Ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Soudain, elle releva la tête et se tut, attentive au moindre bruit.

_"Vous entendez ?"_ demanda t-elle à ses compagnons.

L'instant d'après, elle disparaissait à vitesse vampirique dans la ruelle adjacente. On entendit le bruit d'un hurlement étouffé, puis un craquement familier qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur l'état de la victime. Puis, vint le bruit des dents qui déchirent la chair, et du sang qui coule doucement dans la gorge, les ronronnements de plaisir de la prédatrice entrecoupés de gémissement plus que suggestifs. Satisfait, les trois vampires décidèrent de la rejoindre pour voir comme elle s'était débrouillée, prenant garde à ne pas faire de geste brusque près d'elle. Les nouveau-nés étaient souvent instables lorsqu'ils se sentaient menacés, particulièrement au cours d'un repas.

Grisée, Alicia replanta avidement ses dents dans la chair tendre et chaude de sa victime, se délectant du liquide carmin qui s'en échappait. Elle était prise d'une frénésie quasi-animale. Elle le vida jusqu'à la dernière goutte, le pressant si fort contre elle qu'elle finit par le déchirer comme du papier. Elle laissa retomber le cadavre de l'homme, à présent en piteux état et se lécha les lèvres. Le bas de son visage était barbouillé de sang, et on aurait dit une démente. Elle se lécha les doigts, sans même se rendre compte que le sang qu'elle avait sur les mains coulaient jusqu'à ses coudes en longues trainées écarlates.

_"Ça c'est une vraie femme !"_ s'exclama Félix avec un rire amusé.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui d'un pas léger jusqu'à lui et caressa ses lèvres de ses doigts rouge de sang. L'imposant garde ferma les yeux et haleta de désir avant de se lécher les lèvres, savourant l'arôme unique qu'elle lui offrait de manière si sensuelle. Il fini par saisir sa main et porta doucement son index à sa bouche avant de le suçoter doucement, avec une gourmandise non dissimulée. Cette instant érotique au possible enflamma les sens de la jeune vampire et elle se pressa avec avidité contre lui. Lorsqu'elle sentit à quel point il la désirait, cela acheva de lui faire perdre la tête, elle relâcha complètement le contrôle qu'elle avait d'elle-même.

Alors qu'elle allait arraché un à un les vêtements du garde qui la tenait pressée contre lui, une odeur entêtante attira son attention et l'en dissuada. Du sang. Une odeur de sang très légère flottait dans la ville, et il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve d'où cela venait. Elle avait encore soif. Terriblement soif. Elle voulu s'extraire de l'étreinte de Félix, aussi attirante soit-elle, mais il l'empêcha de s'en aller. Réalisant qu'il la retenait surement pour l'empêcher d'atteindre sa proie et la cueillir avant elle, elle sentit une profonde colère grimper en elle en même temps qu'un grondement menaçant s'élevait de sa poitrine. Vibrante de colère, elle rugit et repoussa les bras de l'armoire à glace avant de le pousser de toutes ses forces.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de le voir partir à toute vitesse en direction du mur derrière lui et détala à vitesse vampirique en direction de l'odeur qui l'avait tiré de ses occupations. Elle ne tarda pas à la trouver. Deux hommes se jaugeaient mutuellement. Le premier, fort, musclé, imposant, tenait un couteau dans la main et semblait être le plus menaçant. Le second, légèrement courbé, se tenait le ventre d'une main. Ses doigts étaient couverts de sang. Son instinct de prédateur prit le dessus. Elle aurait voulu venir en aide au garçon blessé en s'attaquant au type armé, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, l'odeur de son sang était trop alléchante.

Lorsque le blessé la vit surgir de l'ombre, il était déjà trop tard.

_"Alicia ! Non !"_ hurla Jane derrière elle.

Le cri de Jane résonna dans sa tête. Elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle allait faire : tuer un être innocent. Comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, de la manière la plus horrible qui soit. Au dernier moment, elle dévia sa trajectoire et atterrit lourdement sur l'homme armé, qui s'effondra au sol dans un bruit d'os brisé particulièrement horrible. Elle étouffa son hurlement d'une main et, grognant de plaisir, elle planta ses dents dans le cou tendre de sa victime. Décidemment, ce soir, elle était insatiable. Elle ne tarda pas à le vider et rejeta le cadavre sans précaution, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de bras.

_"On ne peut pas vous la confier cinq minutes."_ gronda la voix de Démétri.

Ça alors ! Obnubilée par le besoin de se nourrir, elle n'avait même pas été en mesure de déceler son odeur parmi celle des autres. Elle se retourna et le vit, avec les autres, autour du blessé. Le traqueur le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Comptaient-ils attendre comme ça qu'il agonise jusqu'à la mort où comptaient-ils abréger ses souffrances en l'exécutant ? Intriguée, elle se rapprocha d'eux.

_"Personne ne lui a dit qu'il valait mieux s'en prendre à ses proies isolées ? Ça aurait évité ce genre d'incident."_ poursuivit-il en désignant le blessé du regard.

_"Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, tout ça, c'est la faute de Félix."_ avoua Jane avec un petit sourire en levant les mains au ciel, gage de son innocence.

_"Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?"_ grinça le traqueur.

_"Je l'ai hum… Stimulée ?"_ expliqua maladroitement Félix, gêné, cherchant un mot approprié.

_"Le mot que tu cherches c'est « tripotée ». "_ se moqua Jane.

Le grognement de Démétri la fit cesser immédiatement de ricaner.

_"Plus ça vieillit et moins ça a d'humour."_ ronchonna t-elle. _"Quelqu'un doit ramener Alicia au palais, je crois qu'elle désire s'entretenir avec Aro. Moi je reste pour m'occuper de «l'incident»."_

_"Je reste avec toi." _s'exclama Santiago en se rapprochant sensiblement de la petite blonde._ "Mieux vaut ne pas envoyer Félix, il serait capable de profiter d'elle sur le chemin du retour."_

A ces mots, une vague de désir submergea la jeune femme aux cheveux de miel. Le regard noir que lui lança Démétri lui fit comprendre qu'il sentait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait, et elle se mordit la lèvre, honteuse. Trahie par ses hormones, la belle histoire. Elle fut tentée de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se détendre mais la vue de l'humain blessé l'en dissuada. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable d'un nouveau carnage, elle se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça. A la place, elle continua de bloquer sa respiration.

_"Dis que je ne suis pas digne de confiance !"_ s'énerva Félix, vexé.

_"C'est tout à fait ce que je dis mon gars."_ renchérit Santiago avec un sourire provocateur.

_"Ça suffit les garçons !"_ tenta Jane en s'interposant entre eux.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Lorsqu'une bataille d'égo opposait les deux compagnons d'arme, il était inutile d'essayer de les séparer. Profitant de l'agitation générale, Alicia, curieuse, s'était approchée en toute discrétion du blessé et s'était agenouillée à ses côtés, caressant distraitement ses cheveux aussi noir que les siens étaient blonds. Il était plutôt mignon, mais avait l'air vraiment mal en point. Le coup de couteau qu'il avait reçu avait du touché des organes vitaux, et il ne s'en sortirait pas, même si les secours intervenait vite. Pensée ridicule, car de toute façon les autres ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer vivant.

Elle lui prit la main avec douceur pour lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'il advienne, il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle pu lire dans ses yeux un mélange de frayeur et de fascination qui provoqua en elle une douce chaleur qui n'avait plus rien à avoir avec la soif de sang ou l'excitation sexuelle. Elle se sentit soudainement troublée. Elle serra un peu plus fermement la main du jeune homme, veillant pour autant à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle regarda furtivement les quatre vampires qui se disputaient toujours. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le tuent.

_"Je ne… Veux pas mourir…"_ plaida la voix faible et saccadée du blessé.

Il la regardait un regard tellement intense qu'elle du baisser les yeux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible à cette phrase : il lui demandait de le transformer pour le sauver de la mort. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul, terrifiée par cette demande impromptue.

_"Est-ce que tu me demandes de…"_ commença t-elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se faisait pas de film.

_"S'il te plait…"_ murmura t-il en tendant une main ensanglantée jusqu'aux lèvres charnues de la jeune fille.

Elle ne pu retenir un frisson d'excitation ainsi qu'une douce brûlure à la gorge, le message que lui envoyait cet humain blessé était on ne peut plus clair. Le plus délicatement possible, elle le hissa contre elle en passant une main dans son dos. Elle l'attira contre lui, hésitante. Serait-elle capable de le mordre sans le vider de son sang ? Jamais elle n'avait pu se retenir. Jamais elle n'avait su se nourrir sans ôter la vie. Pourtant, quelque chose la poussa à prendre le risque. Lorsque les yeux du garçon se fermèrent, elle cru qu'il allait mourir et planta fermement ses dents dans sa gorge, prenant soin de ne pas trop déchirer sa peau fragile.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce quatrième chapitre autant que les autres et que vous n'êtes pas déçus par votre lecture. Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'essaye de poster le plus rapidement possible histoire de ne pas vous faire patienter trop trop longtemps, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais être aussi rapide à chaque fois, mine de rien, écrire est une grosse charge de travail. Mes chapitres sont plutôt longs, du coup les écrire me prend beaucoup de temps, alors ne vous étonnez pas si parfois je tarde un peu à poster la suite de cette fiction. Je remercie tout d'abord tous les lecteurs, qu'ils soient anonymes ou non, qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews pour me donner leur avis depuis le début, c'est vraiment un plaisir de vous lire ! A tous mes lecteurs fantômes, je vous invite à me laisser une petite review en me laissant votre avis : écrire un chapitre me prend souvent plusieurs jours, me remercier par une reviews vous prend deux minutes au maximum, alors faites ce petit effort s'il vous plait, par respect pour mon travail. Même si vous avez des reproches à formuler, je suis preneuse, c'est comme ça que je m'améliore.**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !**


	6. The One Where Alicia and Demetri

Akiko** : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise, et merci de continuer à me suivre fidèlement !

**laeti : **Que de compliments ! Je vais finir par rougir :D ! Merci beaucoup.

**Cc-chan :** Merci à toi, c'est très encourageant, ça me donne la motivation qui me fait quelque peu défaut en ce moment :/ !

**Axelle : **Merci de me lire, et de penser à laisser une review à chaque fois, ça me touche énormément. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

**Ellana : **Idem, merci de continuer à me suivre, de me donner ton avis, c'est grâce à tout ça que ma fic prend vie, c'est à travers vous !

**Aurore : **Contente que ça te plaise, souhaitons que ça continue !

**Laya : **Ça c'est vraiment très gentil, d'autant que d'ordinaire je suis comme toi, alors je n'en suis que doublement touchée :D !

**La : **Merci beaucoup, en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant !

**Ellana :** Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé, mais comme tu l'as deviné, j'ai eu beaucoup de problème IRL, et je n'avais plus trop la foi de continuer à écrire. Toutefois, je prends la décision solennelle d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic, quoiqu'il m'en coute :D !

**Merci également à toutes mes lectrices inscrites sur qui m'ont laissé une review et que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement par MP, sachez que ça n'est vraiment pas mon genre, d'ordinaire, je répond à tout le monde Je me suis malheureusement très peu connectée ces temps-ci, du coup je suis un peu perdue :/ ! Mais sachez que je vous suis très reconnaissante !**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer et je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fanfiction.

* * *

En sentant le sang du jeune homme pénétrer dans sa bouche, elle poussa un gémissement sonore. Celui-ci était vraiment délicieux. Mais, sachant qu'il était déjà très faible avant qu'elle ne décide de le sauver, elle cessa de le mordre et lécha sa plaie pour la faire cicatriser. Le corps du blessé commença à convulser doucement, signe que le venin traversait son corps en direction du cœur. Cœur qui d'ailleurs, battait trop faiblement. Inquiète, Alicia arracha sans douceur la chemise du blessé et planta à nouveau ses dents sur son pectoral gauche, au plus prêt du cœur. Peut-être cela accélèrerait-il le processus de transformation.

Soucieuse, elle le ramena contre lui et lui caressa le front, trempé de sueur. Avant de se rendre compte que quatre vampires la dévisageait, choqués.

_"Quoi ?"_ demanda t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers demain.

Son ton ingénu provoqua le rire de Félix ainsi que celui de Santiago.

_"Tu l'as transformé…"_ marmonna Démétri, abasourdi, pendant que Jane gratifiait son amie d'un _"Tu ne l'as pas tué…"_, tout aussi surpris.

Dans les yeux de Jane, elle lu de la fierté, dans ceux de Félix et Santiago, de l'admiration, dans ceux de Démétri, de la colère. Attendez… De la colère ? Mais qu'avait-elle encore fait pour mettre cet imbécile en rogne ? Elle le regarda, interrogative, mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question silencieuse, l'ignorant royalement. Vexée, elle émit un sifflement nerveux. D'un sourire, Jane la calma et Alicia reposa l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé au sol, afin de pouvoir se relever, mais quelque chose dans le comportement de Démétri lui intima de rester aux côtés de celui qui se transformait.

_"On ne peut pas ramener ça au palais. Il faut le tuer avant que le poison n'agisse."_ ordonna le traqueur en avançant vers le corps agité de spasme.

Sentant le danger arriver à grande vitesse, Alicia se positionna à quatre pattes au dessus du corps de l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé, dans une posture défensive, et leva un regard menaçant au traqueur. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent et un grognement effrayant franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Peut-être que c'était son instinct animal qui prenait le dessus, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle protégeait ce qui lui appartenait. Et jamais elle ne laisserait personne toucher à un seul cheveux de la tête du futur vampire.

_"Si tu veux t'en prendre à lui, il faudra me passer sur le corps."_ grinça t-elle, prête à en découdre si le blond persistait sur cette voie.

_"Ne me tente pas Cissy."_ menaça t-il en avançant d'un pas vers elle.

Elle grogna et il s'immobilisa.

_"Pour toi c'est Alicia. Et toi non plus ne me tente pas, je meurs d'envie de te démolir depuis quelques temps, ne m'en donne pas l'occasion."_ poursuivit la blonde sans se démonter.

_"Pourquoi le défendre ? Tu ne le connais même pas, ce n'est qu'un humain…"_ cracha le traqueur avec une expression de dégout.

_"Pourquoi vouloir le tuer ? Tu ne le connais même pas."_ le singea t-elle pour lui démontrer que son raisonnement était stupide. _"Et oui, ce n'est qu'un humain. Comme je n'étais qu'une humaine avant que tu ne décides de me vider de mon sang !"_

Cette phrase assassine statufia tout le monde, Démétri y compris.

_"Démétri ?"_ appela Jane d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas comme la sienne. _"Est-ce que c'est la vérité ?"_

Alicia afficha un sourire ironique.

_"Ça alors, tu ne t'en es pas vanté devant tes copains ? Pourquoi ne pas leur raconter ce qui s'est passé ?" _questionna la blonde d'une voix brisée par la tristesse.

_"A quoi bon ?"_ souffla Démétri, perdant sa position offensive, lui jetant un regard qui la brûla jusqu'à l'âme.

_"Peut-être préfères-tu que je me donne cette peine alors !"_ attaque t-elle, venimeuse. _"Je rentrais d'une soirée quand je suis tombée sur ce cher Démétri au détour d'une ruelle sombre. Il se battait avec un homme deux fois plus imposant que lui, et semblait en très mauvaise posture. N'écoutant que mon courage, j'ai attrapé une palette de bois et je l'ai abattue de toute mes forces sur la tête de son agresseur. J'ignorais que j'avais à faire à des vampires, j'ai donc simplement réussi à le mettre en rage contre moi, ce qui a permis à ce cher Démétri de tirer avantage de la situation et de lui arracher la tête."_

_"Alicia…"_ murmura ce dernier d'une voix étrange.

_"Sauvé par une sale humaine, quel déshonneur pour toi mon pauvre Démétri. Est-ce pour le bien de ton amour propre que tu as décidé de me vider de mon sang ? Ou bien était-ce pour toi une façon de me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie ?"_ conclut-elle, acide.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder sans ciller. Ses mots assassins semblaient l'avoir touché. Enfin, cet être aussi glacial à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur se montrait capable de ressentir quelque chose, c'était plutôt bon signe. Voyant qu'il ne tenterait plus de supprimer son protégé, elle se releva et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Il était léger comme une plume, et cela lui fit un drôle d'effet. Elle aurait pu rire, mais la situation n'avait rien de comique. Démétri lui ôtait toute envie de rigoler.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle passa à côté de lui et dépassa le reste du groupe.

Alicia tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage depuis plusieurs heures. Elle regarda l'horloge murale : quatorze pour être précise. Aleksei -elle avait trouvé son nom en tombant sur ses papiers d'identité- était toujours vivant, ce qui était plutôt bon signe compte tenu de la situation critique de laquelle elle l'avait tiré dans cette ruelle sombre et froide. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures avec lui avant que Sulpicia, la compagne d'Aro, ne la congédie. Selon cette dernière, elle était trop anxieuse et cela envoyait des mauvaises ondes à tout le monde. La blonde avait donc du se résoudre à aller attendre dans sa chambre.

En tout, vingt-sept heures s'était écoulées depuis qu'elle avait mordu Aleksei, et le temps passait trop lentement à son goût. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il allait s'en sortir. Elle avait senti qu'il était spécial, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui refuser la rédemption. S'il mourait au cours de la transformation, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Car en plus de le tuer, elle l'aurait fait souffrir des pires maux pour rien. A cette pensée, son estomac se noua. Il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Elle aurait préféré prendre le temps de tout lui expliquer correctement, de le préparer physiquement et psychologiquement à ce qu'il allait ressentir pendant de longues heures, mais elle avait manqué de temps et avait du agir dans l'urgence. Elle avait bien tenté de lui expliquer tout ça après coup, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à lui tirer le moindre mot. Les yeux fermés, comme un inconscient, il semblait plus mort que vif, et seul son corps agité de spasmes plus ou moins violent la confortait dans l'idée qu'il tenait bon et que la transformation suivait son cours.

Bien sûr, elle était consciente qu'il faudrait attendre jusqu'au dernier moment pour être sûr que la mutation serait un succès, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait -et elle refusait de se dire "s'il se réveillait"- il serait surement perdu, désemparé, traumatisé par la douleur causée par le venin. Un peu comme elle quand elle s'était réveillée après que Démétri l'est abandonnée à son triste sort au beau milieu d'une route, comme un déchet que l'on jette sans se soucier de l'endroit où il atterrira.

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Elle n'avait pas revu le traqueur depuis la veille, lorsqu'elle l'avait humilié devant ses compagnons, et elle était bien forcée d'avouer que sa simple présence lui manquait cruellement. Elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi. Elle était censée le détester, et pourtant elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée par lui, et par tout ce qu'il était, par tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais. Elle soupira à cette pensée. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez elle. Heidi lui avait arraché un bras pour avoir osé s'approcher trop près de son compagnon, et pourtant elle continuait de ne penser qu'à lui.

Elle se figea à cette idée. Etait-il possible que son cœur est reconnu Démétri comme son compagnon alors qu'il n'en était rien ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment approfondi le sujet avec Jane, mais peut-être que c'était possible. Un lien d'âme-sœur à sens unique. Non, ça ne pouvait pas exister. Le destin ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi cruel. Pourtant, le doute s'installa en elle, comme un poison pernicieux capable d'infiltrer chaque recoin de son âme torturée. Ce genre de chose ne devait vraiment arriver qu'à elle, c'était bien son genre d'attirer les situations catastrophiques.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elle se leva d'un bond, électrifiée. Elle se rua jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement, sans même prendre le temps de reposer la brosse à cheveux qu'elle tenait dans la main, trop impatiente de savoir ce qu'il advenait de Aleksei.

_"Est-ce qu'il s'est rév…"_ commença t-elle, survoltée, avant que sa voix ne meurt dans sa gorge.

Démétri se tenait là, sur le pas de sa porte, arborant un air si fragile qu'elle eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Heureusement pour son amour propre, elle se retint au dernier moment et recula d'un pas, soudainement gênée par leur proximité. Calquant ses mouvements sur les siens, le traqueur avança d'un pas. Elle recula de nouveau, il l'imita et referma la porte de la chambre d'un geste distrait du bras, ne la quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde. Son regard était terriblement intense, et si elle avait pu, Alicia aurait eu des palpitations.

Elle continua de reculer jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses jambes cognent contre son lit, et elle se rattrapa au dernier moment pour ne pas tomber dessus. Cette situation l'aurait surement ridiculisée, heureusement que sa nature vampirique lui conférait un excellent équilibre ! Par respect pour elle, ou peut-être troublé lui aussi, il laissa une petite distance entre eux, il aurait fallu qu'elle tende le bras pour le toucher. A supposer qu'elle ai voulu le toucher bien sûr ! Son regard la transperçait, et elle mourait d'envie de baisser les yeux, ou de regarder ailleurs, mais elle redoutait ce qui se passerait si elle agissait ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre de vue.

_"Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?"_ demanda t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Il resta muet encore quelques instants, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il fallait dire dans ce genre de situation. Il semblait si vulnérable qu'Alicia se sentit fondre comme une boule de neige au soleil, et même si elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, elle regretta subitement de s'être conduite de façon si détestable avec lui la veille. Oui, il avait transformé sa vie, mais elle était bien forcée d'avouer qu'elle ne regrettait nullement son existence humaine, lente et ennuyeuse. Oui, il l'avait mutilée en vue de la vider de son sang, mais ne le faisait-elle pas elle aussi ? Elle était incapable de garder le contrôle sur ses pulsions, comment pouvait-elle exiger qu'il en soit capable ?

L'important n'était-il pas qu'elle soit toujours là ? Plus forte et plus déterminée que jamais ? Elle soupira, étant bien forcée d'avouer qu'elle ne lui en voulait même pas, et que cette rancœur n'avait été qu'un prétexte depuis le début. Même son énervement pour Heidi n'avait pas lieu d'être. L'allemande était sa compagne, et elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. C'était comme essayer de contrer les lois de la gravité, on pouvait toujours s'acharner, c'était comme brasser du vent. Certes, elle ne portait pas l'allemande dans son cœur, mais si cette dernière faisait le bonheur de Démétri, alors elle finirait bien par l'accepter.

Et tant pis pour elle.

_"Démétri…"_ insista t-elle, au bord de l'implosion cérébrale.

Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. N'importe quelle phrase. N'importe quoi qui aurait pu interrompre le fil de ses pensées.

_"Je suis désolé."_ déclara celui-là, brisant enfin le silence.

_"De quoi ?"_ demanda la blonde, perdue.

_"De tout, Alicia, je suis désolé."_ poursuivit en esquissant un pas vers l'avant.

Sentant les ennuis arriver, Alicia se raidit et brandit sa brosse à cheveux contre le torse du traqueur pour le tenir à distance. S'il s'approchait encore d'elle, elle allait de nouveau perdre tous ses moyens, et elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Légèrement tremblante, elle soutint son regard, le défiant d'essayer de faire un pas de plus dans sa direction. Il eut un sourire amusé et posa son index sur les piques de brosse à cheveux.

_"Est-ce que tu me menaces avec une brosse à cheveux ?"_ demanda t-il, visiblement amusé par la situation.

Elle ne pu retenir un petit amusé, se rendant compte de la grotesquerie de son arme de mêlée. Elle se maudit intérieurement, et se promit d'écrire un jour un bouquin, qu'elle intitulerait sans doute « L'art de perdre toute crédibilité en dix leçons ». Il deviendrait surement un best-seller. Reprenant conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle releva le menton, bien décidé à essuyer cette affront magistral. Elle le poussa doucement à l'aide de sa brosse. Pas du tout dans le but de lui faire mal, simplement pour lui montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

_"Tu aurais tord de me sous-estimer traqueur, sache que cette brosse à cheveux peut se transformer en instrument de torture redoutable !"_ rétorqua t-elle en tentant de garder son sérieux.

Démétri afficha un petit sourire amusé qui s'effaça bien vite pour revenir à son masque impassible. Son regard était brûlant, et malgré la température très basse de son corps de glace, la blonde sentit des bouffées de chaleur l'envahir, la traversant en une myriade de sensations des plus agréables. D'un geste vif de la main, il lui fit lâcher la brosse et, attrapant sa main dans le mouvement, il l'attira contre lui. Ecartant ses cheveux d'une main, il vint enfouir sa tête au creux de son cou et huma son odeur avec une adoration à peine dissimulée.

_"Je suis désolé…"_ lui murmura t-il à l'oreille avec une sincérité qui la bouleversa. _"Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…"_

Statufiée, elle n'osa pas esquisser le moindre geste, mais lorsqu'il commença embrasser tendrement la peau fine et sensible de son cou, elle se sentit perdre pied et noua ses bras autour de sa nuque pour se fondre contre lui. Son parfum viril et enivrant lui faisait perdre la tête. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que, quoiqu'il ai pu lui faire, elle était incapable de résister à Démétri Volturi, chef de la garde royale. Loin de l'effrayée, cette pensée lui arracha un petit gémissement comblée qui n'échappa pas au blond, qui ne se fit pas prier pour continuer cette délicieuse torture qu'il lui faisait subir.

Enhardie par le désir qu'elle sentait grimper en elle à une vitesse affolante, elle laissa ses mains passer sous la chemise du vampire et caressa son torse avec une douceur mêlée de passion qui arracha un grognement rauque à ce dernier. Du bout des doigts, elle apprécia chacun des muscles de son torse si bien dessiné, remontant de ses abdos à ses pectoraux, retenant tant bien que mal quelques soupirs d'admiration. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cet homme était vraiment beau à se damner. Et même si elle en avait déjà eu un avant goût quelques jours auparavant, elle ne le découvrait vraiment que maintenant.

Alors qu'elle se sentait déjà au summum de l'exaltation, elle poussa un gémissement de désir en sentant les lèvres de Démétri remonter jusque sa mâchoire, papillonner au coin de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser pour de bon. Si elle avait déjà eu le plaisir de goûter à ses lèvres fines et douces, ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant n'était en rien comparable. Alors que la dernière fois, le baiser avait été violent, animal et impersonnel, celui là au contraire était doux, comme une délicate caresse qu'ils partageaient avec délectation.

Enfiévrée, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et accueillit avec un plaisir non feint la langue du traqueur contre la sienne. Elle aurait pu rester là à l'embrasser pendant des heures entières sans se fatiguer et sans éprouver de lassitude, mais brusquement, un désir plus vif et plus brûlant se rappela à elle, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'elle mourait d'envie de le sentir contre elle. Nu. Peau contre peau. Tâchant de se retenir pour de ne pas rompre le charme de ce moment emplit de tendresse, elle refoula son désir de précipiter les choses et déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise de son amant. Cette fois au moins, il ne pourrait pas lui reprocher son manque de délicatesse.

Rompant à regret leurs embrassades, elle fit glisser le vêtement sur les épaules du blond et ne pu contenir un halètement de convoitise en laissant courir ses yeux sur son torse parfait. N'y tenant plus, elle fondit sur son cou et le dévora de baisers, tous plus passionnés les uns que les autres, emplissant ses poumons de son odeur à nulle autre pareille. Recherchant à tout prix le plaisir de son partenaire, elle se baissa doucement, laissant sur son torse une trainée de baisers enflammés. Elle taquina le contour de son nombril avec sa langue et vint embrasser la fine ligne de poils qui descendait jusque dans son pantalon.

Elle l'entendit grogner d'impatience, et, accroupie devant lui, entreprit de le défaire de son pantalon. Elle retira sa ceinture avec dextérité, et en quelques gestes, elle fit tomber le pantalon du traqueur à ses chevilles. Voulant faire durer ce moment et ne pas brusquer les choses, elle posa les mains sur ses cuisses, qu'elle caressa distraitement, avant de poser ses lèvres sur son sexe tendu, encore prisonnier de son sous-vêtement. Le soupir que ce petit geste lui arracha conforta Alicia dans l'idée que ce qu'elle lui faisait lui plaisait.

Laissant ses doigts jouer quelques instants avec l'élastique de son caleçon, elle finit par le lui retirer pour de bon, lui faisant emprunter le même chemin que son pantalon. Elle retint son souffle, stupéfaite, devant l'imposante érection de son partenaire. Même s'ils avaient déjà fais l'amour -bien que le terme « faire l'amour » ne soit pas le plus approprié- elle découvrait son corps pour la toute première fois, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester ébahie devant tant de perfection.

Glissant sa main jusque son sexe, elle commença doucement à le caresser, se délectant de ses petits grondements rauques. Impatiente, elle laissa sa langue parcourir sa virilité sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre en bouche et de commencer un langoureux mouvement de va et vient. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne cherchait pas à imposer son rythme, juste à trouver quelque chose à accrocher pour ne pas perdre pied. Un long gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle laissa sa langue se joindre au ballet, titillant habilement les points les plus sensibles de sa virilité. Cette femme allait le rendre fou.

Peu désireux de jouir dans sa bouche sans lui avoir donné le moindre plaisir, il l'invita à se relever et, après l'avoir de nouveau embrassée comme si sa vie en dépendait, il passa une main dans son dos et fit descendre la fermeture de sa robe. Le vêtement tomba aux pieds de la belle blonde, à présent uniquement vêtue d'un boxer en dentelle noire et de ses escarpins. D'un geste doux mais assuré, il l'allongea sur le lit et lui retira ses chaussures. Brûlant de désir, il s'allongea sur elle et reprit ses lèvres d'autorité, laissant ses mains courir sur sa poitrine.

Il rompit le baiser et l'observa avec attention. Si le sang avait continué d'affluer dans ses veines, la jeune femme aurait surement rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se redressa légèrement, se plaçant entre ses jambes pour pouvoir la regarder dans son intégralité. Ses mains caressèrent son visage, puis ses épaules, cajolèrent tendrement sa poitrine blanche et généreuse avant de s'aventurer sur son ventre plat et froid. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, un moyen comme un autre pour se calmer et reprendre pied avec la réalité.

_"Tu es magnifique…"_ murmura t-il.

_"Prends-moi, je t'en supplie, je brûle de désir pour toi…"_ implora t-elle en se redressant pour se presser contre lui de manière suggestive.

Ne pouvant contenir un petit rire amusé face à l'impétuosité et à l'empressement de son amante, Demetri esquissa un sourire charmé et la força du bout des doigts à se rallonger sur le lit.

_"Ne brûlons pas les étapes mon cœur, je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi."_ la sermonna t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir. _"Je vais commencer par te faire l'amour avec mes doigts, et puis aussi avec ma langue. Et ensuite on verra…"_

Elle frissonna en l'écoutant et se mit à gémir lorsqu'il entreprit d'embrasser passionnément sa poitrine, taquinant ses mamelons de sa langue et de ses dents. D'une main, elle empoigna les draps, de l'autre, elle fourragea entre les mèches folles de son amant pour l'inciter à continuer ce délicieux traitement. Sans cesser de cajoler sa poitrine, il lui retira son boxer et caressa du bout des doigts les replis humides de son intimité. Elle se cambra contre lui quant il atteignit son petit bouton de chair et du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser exploser son plaisir.

Alicia se tortillait contre son amant, brûlante de désir, débordante d'un plaisir non feint. Mon dieu qu'il était doué de ses mains ! Glissant à nouveau sa main dans les cheveux courts mais en bataille du traqueur, la blonde l'incita à revenir jusqu'à ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser fougueux et affamé en gémissant de plaisir contre sa bouche, incapable de se retenir. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retenir, elle voulait se laisser aller, se laisser emporter par les vagues de plaisir que Démétri déversait en elle grâce à ses mains expertes.

Elle savait bien que même si les murs étaient insonorisés pour permettre à chacun de garantir son intimité, Jane et Félix, qui logeaient dans les deux chambres à côtés de la sienne, ne devaient pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Loin de la gêner, cette idée l'excita encore d'avantage et elle mordilla doucereusement la lèvre inférieure de son amant, joueuse. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa bouche et l'instant d'après, il avait cessé de l'embrasser. Elle poussa un petit grognement de frustration.

Grognement qui se mua bien vite en gémissement étouffé lorsque Démétri remplaça ses doigts par sa langue et commença à titiller ses lèvres et son bouton de plaisir avec une avidité à peine retenue qui la fit frémir. La main toujours enfoui dans la chevelure de son amant, elle l'incita à continuer, ne pouvant empêcher ses hanches de se soulever d'elles-mêmes pour rechercher le contact électrique entre son intimité et la langue experte du traqueur. Lorsqu'il la sentit proche de la délivrance, il cessa son délicieux traitement et, avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de protester, il revint contre elle et la pénétra d'un coup de bassin enflammé.

Ils gémirent toutes les deux et les doigts d'Alicia vinrent mordre la chair froide et dur des hanches de son partenaire, pour l'inciter à commencer à se mouvoir en elle sans plus attendre. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Accédant à sa requête, il commença à bouger, ramenant sa main entre eux pour caresser à nouveau son clitoris. L'effet désiré ne tarda pas à arriver. Il la sentit se contracter autour de lui et elle jouit en criant son prénom, ce qui acheva de le rendre totalement fou. Il l'embrassa férocement et replongea en elle sans même lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits après l'orgasme fulgurant qu'il lui avait donné.

Il y avait en lui une sorte de rage presque désespérée. Il raffermit la poigne de ses mains sur ses hanches pour entrer plus profondément en elle, leur arrachant à tout deux un halètement de plaisir. Et pourtant, Démétri sentait en lui croître une douleur nouvelle, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Il tenta de le chasser, de rester impassible face à cette déferlante de sentiments contradictoires, mais c'était peine perdu. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amante et étouffa un gémissement de tristesse et de frustration, qu'elle du prendre pour une énième démonstration de son plaisir.

Chacun de ses coups de reins rapprochait Alicia du septième ciel, mais éloignait Démétri de son désir de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Il avait beau se presser contre elle pour que chaque centimètre de leur corps soit en contact, l'embrasser avec tendresse et passion, la pénétrer avec de plus en plus d'ardeur, il se rendait compte qu'il ne la possédait pas vraiment. Quoiqu'il tente de faire, rien n'était en mesure d'apaiser la brûlure de son cœur. Il cessa de l'embrasser et plongea son regard de braise dans le sien. Instinctivement, elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, subjuguée par le plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

_"Regarde-moi…"_ ordonna t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle s'exécuta et il augmenta la cadence de ses va-et-vient, cherchant à obtenir le plaisir physique malgré tout. Les gémissements de sa partenaire, sa chaleur, son étroitesse, tout aurait dû le combler chez cette jeune femme, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce n'était pas son corps qu'il désirait, mais son amour, son cœur, son âme. Il voulait la posséder toute entière. Après tout, il était normal qu'il ressente ça puisque la jeune femme était son âme sœur, sa compagne, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire, et cette dernière croyait qu'il aimait Heidi. Comment pouvait-elle seulement supporter cette idée ? A sa place, il en serait bien incapable.

Il savait que malgré l'air extatique qu'elle affichait pendant qu'il l'amenait à grande vitesse aux portes du plaisir, elle le détestait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il avait tenté de la tuer, et à cause de lui, elle avait du rompre toutes ses attaches d'avec sa vie d'avant. Elle ne pouvait lui résister à cause du lien si puissant qui les liait, mais jamais elle n'aimerait un homme comme lui, jamais elle ne le considérerait autrement que comme un amant particulièrement attirant. C'est pour ça qu'il refusait de lui avouer la vérité sur leur lien, par peur de sa réaction, par peur d'être rejeté, car il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

La sentant au bord de l'explosion, il la pénétra plus profondément et, mordillant le lobe de son oreille, il la serra plus fort contre lui.

_"Je t'aime Alicia…"_ murmura t-il d'une voix douce.

En entendant les mots de Démétri à son oreille, la jeune femme planta ses ongles dans le bas de son dos et fut traverser par un orgasme à nul autre pareil. Elle poussa un long gémissement avant de prendre la bouche de son amant avec ferveur tandis qu'il se déversait en elle dans un grognement rauque. Afin de ne pas l'écraser, le traqueur se laissa doucement glisser à ses côtés et, affectueusement, elle vint se blottir contre lui, emmêlant ses jambes aux siennes en ronronnant doucement. Elle n'osait ni parler, ni même bouger, de peur de briser l'intimité si particulière qu'ils partageaient.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. _"Je t'aime Alicia…"_. Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme une délicieuse et incessante litanie. Peut-être était-il sincère, peut-être pas, en tout cas, elle voulait le croire. Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ces quelques mots l'avaient bouleversée. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, mais elle ressentait une étrange euphorie à l'idée que lui l'était. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments pour lui, ça n'était juste pas envisageable, et elle n'aurait de cesse de lutter contre.

Il était avec Heidi, et elle n'avait pas le droit de convoiter un homme qui ne lui appartenait pas, et encore moins d'aimer un homme qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais. A cette pensée, elle se serra d'avantage contre lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, que tout ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel. Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'il se mit à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Elle savait très bien que dans quelques minutes, ils reprendraient leur rôle respectif, et c'est pourquoi elle profitait silencieusement du peu de temps qui lui restait à s'imaginer vivre la vie d'une autre. Celle de la compagne de Démétri.

Elle brûlait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, car c'était tout bonnement impossible. Selon Jane, le lien qui unissait les âmes sœurs étaient plus fort que tout, plus fort que la volonté elle-même, et l'on ne pouvait volontairement faire du mal à sa compagne ou à son compagnon, et l'on pouvait encore moins ressentir des sentiments amoureux pour d'autre personne. Elle voulait lui demander une explication, mais elle avait trop peur d'entendre la réponse qu'il lui fournirait. Car s'il lui avouait qu'il avait dit ça sans le penser, uniquement dans le feu de l'action, elle en serait dévastée.

_"Je dois me doucher, je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ?"_ demanda t-il doucement, brisant le silence.

En entendant ça, Alicia se raidit et roula sur le dos, de façon à ne plus être en contact avec lui. Elle fixa le plafond.

_"Je t'en prie. Il serait effectivement dommage qu'Heidi sente mon odeur sur toi."_ déclara t-elle d'une voix morne sans même oser le regarder.

Dans un geste possessif, Démétri grogna et la ramena tout contre lui et l'embrassa avec vigueur, laissant ses mains revenir faire la découverte de son corps si parfait. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres et, après avoir vainement tenté de s'extraire à son étreinte, elle fini par y répondre avec la même ardeur. Elle était décidément d'une faiblesse extraordinaire. Il lui mordilla le cou, puis le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui lui arracha un frisson de plaisir.

_"Ne parle pas d'elle." _grogna t-il.

Si Démétri voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas penser à Heidi pendant qu'il vénérait le corps magnifique de sa vraie compagne, Alicia, malheureusement, en conclu qu'il ne voulait pas que sa maîtresse prononce le nom de son véritable amour, comme si elle le souillait. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et s'abandonna contre lui. Elle poussa un petit couinement surpris lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de s'enfermer avec elle dans la cabine de douche. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il la regarda, elle cru voir un éclair d'adoration passer dans ses yeux noirs de désir.

Il lui fit sauvagement l'amour contre le mur de la douche, se délectant de ses multiples cris de jouissance, qui sonnaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il ne serait décidemment jamais rassasié de cette femme. Malheureusement, il n'obtiendrait jamais d'elle que son corps, elle ne le laisserait jamais avoir accès à son cœur, elle l'avait prouvé tout à l'heure en ne lui répondant rien après qu'il lui eu dit qu'il l'aimait. Il s'était sentit peiné par son silence, mais rasséréné par la présence de son corps contre le sien. A défaut de l'aimer, elle éprouvait au moins de la tendresse à son encontre, et il saurait s'en contenter. Peut-être.

Après s'être lavés, ils sortirent de la douche et s'enroulèrent dans ses serviettes douces et chaudes avant de retourner dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

_"Ne te sens pas obligé de rester, tu dois sans doute avoir mieux à faire."_ déclara tristement mais fermement Alicia en tournant le dos à son amant pour qu'il ne puisse lire dans ses yeux à quel point elle était blessée.

Il marcha jusqu'à se coller dans son dos et embrassa délicatement son épaule nue.

_"Tu me mets à la porte ?"_ demanda t-il avec humour, ne voulant pas la voir dans cet état.

D'un coup d'épaule, elle se dégagea.

_"On sort de la douche, sois raisonnable."_ marmonna t-elle. _"Tu sais très bien qu'Heidi rêverait d'accrocher ma tête à son mur en guise de trophée, je sais que ça n'a aucune importance pour toi, mais j'apprécierais que tu ne lui donne pas de bonnes raisons de le faire."_

_"Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler d'elle." _gronda t-il.

_"Et pourquoi ça ?"_ demanda Alicia en se retournant vivement, furieuse. _"Tu as peur que je salisse son prénom en le prononçant ?"_

Il eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour effacer son air malheureux, mais se retint, sachant très bien qu'elle était trop en colère et qu'elle le repousserait sans ménagement. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à la calmer.

_"Ce n'est pas du tout ça Alicia…"_ tenta t-il, ne sachant pas trop comment apaiser la sulfureuse blonde.

_"De toute façon ça m'est égal."_ répondit-elle, se calmant subitement. _"Mais je te remercie de m'épargner quelques excuses hypocrites."_

_"Jamais je ne te mentirais Alicia." _affirma t-il avec une sincérité qui la troubla tout en lui tendant la main.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de capituler et de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne broncha pas non plus quand il l'attira contre lui et huma discrètement son odeur entêtante. Lorsqu'il l'entoura doucement de ses bras, elle répondit à son étreinte et posa sa tête sur son épaule, fatiguée d'avoir à se battre contre lui, fatiguée d'avoir à ressentir autant de peine et de rancœur. Il fallait qu'elle voit la vérité en face, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Leur moment d'intimité était plutôt rare, et elle ne pouvait donc se permettre de faire la tête, il fallait qu'elle profite de chaque seconde de son temps qu'il voudrait bien lui offrir.

_"Ça n'arrivera plus jamais…"_ murmura le traqueur en resserrant son étreinte.

Alicia se raidit contre lui. Parlait-il d'eux deux ?

_"De quoi parles-tu ?"_ demanda t-elle d'une voix fébrile, terrorisée à l'idée d'entendre sa réponse.

_"Si Heidi s'avise de toucher un seul de tes cheveux, je me chargerais moi-même de la réduire en cendres."_ expliqua t-il.

Surprise, Alicia se recula légèrement afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, cherchant à y déceler la moindre trace d'hypocrisie.

_"Personne ne s'en prendra à toi sans en payer les conséquences. Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire du mal."_ promit t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Glissant ses mains jusqu'aux joues de son amant, elle lui jeta un regard enflammé.

_"Je n'en crois pas un mot…"_ murmura t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ce qui n'aurait du être qu'une douce caresse se transforma bien vite en baiser chargé de désir, et rapidement, Alicia se retrouva couchée sur la moquette confortable de sa chambre. Sans même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, le traqueur lui avait arraché sa serviette et l'avait balancé à travers la pièce sans la moindre gêne. D'un geste vif, elle fit subir le même sort à celle de Démétri et se plaqua contre lui. Elle poussa un doux gémissement en sentant son érection frotter contre son intimité.

Cette fois, elle ne perdrait pas son temps en préliminaire, l'envie était trop présente, trop forte, comme un feu qu'il aurait fallu éteindre le plus vite possible. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, elle se redressa et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assis par terre avant de grimper sur lui. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et s'empala sur lui. Leur gémissement se mêlèrent dans leur baiser passionné. Sans plus attendre, elle commença à se mouvoir sur lui, se levant et s'abaissant à un rythme soutenu.

_"Alicia !"_ s'écria une voix féminine enjouée pendant que la porte s'ouvrait.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Démétri tandis le bras et attrapa la couette du lit de la jeune femme et cacha tant bien que mal leur deux corps nus, pressant son amante contre lui pour s'assurer, jalousement, que personne d'autre ne pourrait apercevoir la moindre parcelle de son corps. Dos à la porte, Alicia dut se contorsionner pour voir le visiteur, Démétri l'empêchait de bouger correctement. En plus d'être toujours en elle, il l'enlaçait si fort qu'elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas bientôt fusionner en une seule et même personne. Cette pensée lui plût beaucoup.

_"Jane !"_ s'exclama la jeune femme en reconnaissant la petite vampirette sur le pas de sa porte.

Si elle avait pu, elle serait devenue plus rouge qu'une tomate. Visiblement, Jane était toute aussi gênée qu'elle. Possessif, Démétri commença à l'embrasser dans le cou avant de descendre vers sa poitrine, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. La couette qu'Alicia tenait autour d'elle cachait les agissements du traqueur, mais nul doute que Jane était assez maligne pour se douter de ce qui était en train de se passer. Et de toute façon, les bruits délicats des baisers du blond étaient en eux-mêmes assez éloquents.

_"Hum… Quand tu auras terminé, tu viendras me rejoindre d'accord ? Je t'attends au bout du couloir. Je te dirais bien « dépêche-toi » mais je suppose que ça serait inutile."_ dit la petite blonde avec un sourire mi amusé, mi embarrassé.

Elle referma la porte et, alors qu'Alicia allait dire à son amant qu'ils reprendraient plus tard s'il le désirait toujours - si Jane entrait sans frapper, c'est que ça devait être important - il la prit de vitesse en plaquant sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de recommencer à bouger en elle. La blonde ne chercha même pas à résister, sentant toute volonté la quitter, et se laissa aller contre le traqueur, gémissant doucement en enfouissant la tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle fut la première à jouir, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair dure de son dos, et il la suivit quelques secondes après, la serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Se refusant à la lâcher pour l'instant, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de la tenir ainsi tout contre lui avant un long moment, il l'embrassa chastement. Peut-être même était-ce la dernière fois. Leur relation était tellement compliquée, tellement complexe, il valait mieux s'attendre à tout et envisager toutes les possibilités, même celle de ne plus jamais pouvoir l'embrasser passionnément et honorer son corps pendant plusieurs heures, comme il venait de le faire. A cette idée, il grogna et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres roses et charnues avant de la libérer.

Elle se releva, désunissant leur corps par la même occasion, et marcha jusqu'à son dressing d'un pas léger. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Un corps de rêve, une crinière miel flamboyante, une bouche pulpeuse, des yeux de biche vulnérable, elle réunissait véritablement tous les ingrédients pour le rendre totalement fou de désir et d'amour. Il enfila son caleçon et se releva à son tour, légèrement déprimé à l'idée de la perdre de nouveau.

Alicia enfila une jupe à motif fleuri descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisse avec un débardeur blanc à manche large. Elle compléta sa tenue d'une ceinture marron épaisse pour cacher la démarcation entre son haut et son bas, et d'une paire de sandales compensées de la même couleur que la ceinture. Elle se noua distraitement les cheveux en un chignon désordonné et revint dans la chambre. Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant Démétri remettre son pantalon et elle du se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus comme une bête affamée. Il du le sentir car il se retourna et lui décocha un sourire des plus sexy.

_"Je dois y aller."_ se contenta t-elle de dire en faisant mine de l'ignorer.

A vrai dire, elle n'en menait pas large. Elle ne savait pas du tout comme réagir, devait-elle l'embrasser pour clore cette rencontre ? Devait-elle se contenter d'un signe de tête poli et professionnel ? Un sourire suffisait-il ? Tandis que son cerveau chauffait à mille tours minutes, elle remarqua que Démétri s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, toujours torse-nu. Elle se sentit devenir légère, comme une adolescente devant son béguin de collège. Enivrée, elle lui tendit ses lèvres, et déchanta lorsque les siennes se posèrent sur sa joue, dans un geste presque amical. Elle tenta de masquer sa déception et quitta la pièce sans lui jeter un regard.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de claquer la porte derrière pour évacuer sa colère. A deux mois tout juste, elle commençait à réussir à dompter sa colère et ses pulsions, mais parfois, il y avait encore quelques ratés. Personne ne pouvait-être parfait après tout ! Démétri soupira lourdement en entendant la porte se claquer et enfila sa chemise sans tenter de la retenir ou de la rattraper. Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait voulu l'embrasser, mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Alicia le désirait, mais ne l'aimait pas et pour le traqueur, les baisers signifiaient bien plus qu'une simple attirance sexuelle. Egoïstement, il choisissait de ne pas souffrir.

Il ne voulait pas être l'amant. Il voulait être le compagnon. Et si la blonde n'était pas capable de lui rendre son amour, alors il préférait n'être pour elle qu'un ami, car il lui en coûterait moins. Bien sûr, il y aurait surement quelques ratés, quelques fois où il aurait du mal à réfréner ses envies, comme tout à l'heure, mais il ferait de son mieux. Sa santé mentale en dépendait. Il quitta la chambre de son amante et passa à côté d'elle et Jane sans s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas subir leur regard réprobateur. Jane était au courant qu'ils étaient âmes-sœurs et ne comprenait pas qu'il refuse de lui dire, elle trouvait cela choquant.

_"Il s'est réveillé !"_ s'enthousiasma Jane en prenant la main d'Alicia pour l'entrainer avec elle.

Alicia n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que déjà, la petite blonde l'entrainait jusqu'à la chambre inoccupée qu'on avait apprêtée pour Aleksei le temps de sa transformation, et le temps de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui après. Parfois, les nouveau-nés étaient incontrôlables, et il devait obligatoire, pour préserver le secret des vampires, de les éliminer sans attendre. Parfois aussi, les trois rois vampires faisaient pression sur les nouveau-nés pour qu'ils rejoignent leur garde personnelle, et si ces derniers refusaient, ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à leur reprocher pour les éliminer. C'était un moyen sûr d'éliminer la concurrence : s'ils n'étaient pas de leur côté, alors ils ne seraient du côté de personne.

Alicia entra dans la chambre et Jane attendit à la porte, ne sachant que trop bien quelle relation entretenait un infant et son créateur. C'était un lien très particulier, un lien de dévotion et de protection qui tenait du lien parent-enfant de par sa force. Alicia, se rappelant des battements précipités du cœur de Aleksei trouva le silence bien lourd et s'approcha à pas lents du lit dans lequel ce dernier se trouvait. Il était allongé, fixant le plafond, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à quelque chose de très complexe et de très important.

_"Bonjour…"_ murmura Alicia, presque mal à l'aise de l'interrompre.

En entendant sa voix, Aleksei se redressa sur son lit, la fixa et lui adressa un grand sourire. Un sourire d'une reconnaissance et d'une vénération qui lui donna envie de tourner les talons et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle était gênée qu'il la regarde comme ça. Elle n'avait rien fait qui puisse mériter une telle adoration. Reprenant contenance, elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit près de son infant, qui se décala pour lui laisser une place. Il semblait étrangement calme pour une vampire âgé d'un jour seulement, et, suspicieuse, Alicia préféra rester sur ses gardes.

_"Te souviens-tu de moi ?"_ demanda t-elle.

_"Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ?" _répondit-il en prenant doucement une des mains de sa créatrice dans les siennes.

Il avait l'accent très prononcé, il devait être originaire d'un pays d'Europe de l'Est. Il était grand et très fin, devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, avec une peau plus pâle que pâle et des cheveux mi-longs d'un noir si électrique qu'il tirait sur le bleu. Sauf qu'il émanait d'Aleksei un je-ne-sais-quoi qui inspirait la confiance. Il donnait envie de le protéger de tout et de tout le monde, de le traiter avec douceur et gentillesse. Il inspirait la sympathie.

_"Mon nom est Alicia, je vais m'occuper au mieux de toi. Je suis moi-même encore très jeune, mais je jure de faire de mon mieux."_ expliqua t-elle.

_"Et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir Alicia." _Il marqua une pause et la blonde s'inquiéta._ "Je… Je crois que j'ai soif…"_

_"Mais bien sûr ! Il ne doit pas être loin de midi, Heidi ne devrait pas tarder à revenir avec des touristes, tu pourras te nourrir sur eux." _s'exclama Alicia en réalisant qu'elle manquait à tous ses devoirs. "_Jane !"_

_La jeune fille entra sans se faire attendre._

_"Crois-tu qu'Aro laisserait Aleksei se nourrir avec tous les autres ?" _demanda Alicia tout en gardant son regard sur Aleksei, qui lui, fixait Jane d'un œil étrange.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

_"Jane ?"_ répéta t-elle en se retournant pour voir ce qui arrivait à son amie.

La petite blonde était toujours à l'entrée, statufiée. Elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, ce qui était très peu commode pour un vampire, et encore plus pour quelqu'un comme Jane !

* * *

**Je sais que vous avez de très bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir, mais par pitié, ne me jetez pas la pierre (a) ! Pour me faire pardonner de cette si longue attente, je vous ai concocté un grand lemon, et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu les filles :D !**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 6 (le plus vite possible, promis !) !**


End file.
